


For Granted

by that_one_the_grandniece_there



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9739880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_the_grandniece_there/pseuds/that_one_the_grandniece_there
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi, language, alcohol; GenxIru becomes KakaxIruSummary: Genma thinks his boyfriend, Iruka, couldn’t seduce anyone if his life depended on it. If only you knew, Genma, if only you knew! Now, Iruka’s caught someone, *cough* everyone’s *cough* attention and Genma might just lose him to Kakashi. Should’ve been careful what you wished for, Shiranui!Please note, I love Gen. I just needed a bad guy and he is such a good actor! Yes, there is some 'bashing' at the beginning, but he gets a happy ending too, just hold on for it! Originally published on Fanfiction.net under the penname tamer.of.the.wild.things.13.’Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I am making no money from writing this.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Idiot 

 

Stomp.

 

Stomp.

 

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

 

_There he goes._

 

Slam.

 

_There goes my bedroom door._

 

StompstompstompstompstompstompSTOMPSTOMPSTOMP.

 

BAM!

 

_Looks like I’ll need a new front door too._

 

Bang. Bang! BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

 

_And . . . . He’s down the stairs._

Crash.

 

_Oh, shit. The landlord’ll want me to pay for the front door too._

 

     Genma sighed. This was not how he wanted the evening to go. He wandered over to his window, where he watched Iruka stomping away from his apartment building. Sensing Genma watching him, Iruka spun around and flipped him off, then continued his stomp across the road to his own apartment building.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

     Iruka made it all the way to his apartment before he completely lost it. Sure, he’d stomped all the way here. And yeah, he had flipped Genma off, but hey! With his temper he was just proud of himself for not screaming at that insufferable, arrogant, conceited, intolerable, obnoxious, annoying, abrasive, prick of a son of a – “ARGHHH!”

 

   Behind the closed door of his apartment, Iruka finally let the frustration go in several satisfying shouts. “ARRGGGGHHHHH!”

 

_How dare he! I mean, I mean—How could he? The hell! Did he seriously . . . . Does he seriously think . . . . Seriously? Why would he say, why would he . . . . Oh, I’ll show him! I’ll show him all right! Damnit, I’LL SHOW HIM!_

 

     At exactly 12:43 am, on an ordinary Saturday, in the shinobi housing district of Konoha, something unthinkable happened. Umino Iruka, a supposedly reformed prankster, came up with A PLAN. His face broke into the most gleeful, vindictive and unsettling smile as he sorted out details in his head. Genma would sooo not know what hit him.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

**Three hours earlier . . . .**

 

     Even after a year and a half of dating, it never ceased to amaze Iruka just how long it took Genma to get ready. Sitting on the couch in Genma’s living room, he almost dozed off on more than one occasion. It had been a long day and every year, it seemed to take more and more of his energy to keep up with his little ankle-biters.

 

     Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, Genma sauntered into the room and poked Iruka to attention.

 

“Get up, sleepy head, the party is heeere! Come on, look at mee! You don’t wanna miss this!” He rolled his body suggestively and pulled Iruka up from the couch.

 

“You know, I really don’t understand how it can take you this long to get ready.”

 

“Seriously? Iruka, come on! It takes concentration and time to make someone look this hot!”

 

“So, if it takes that long, how come I can always manage to get ready on time?”

 

“Well, Ru, sweetie, I mean, come on, look at me! And, well, look at you.”

 

“Yeah, and?” Iruka narrowed his eyes.

 

“Yeah, and I’m super hot! And I mean, Ru, you’re cute, but . . . . There’s no contest, sweetie, really. You’re wearing old blue jeans and a t-shirt . . . . That’s just, that’s just . . . . It’s not sexy!”

 

     Iruka narrowed his eyes even more dangerously. “Genma, I have been sitting on your couch waiting for you for the last half hour and I’ve already spent eight hours at the Academy and two hours at the missions desk on top of that. You can either shut up or I’m going home.”

 

     Now, Genma may be an ass, but he’s not an idiot. Needless to say, he kept his mouth shut and hoped he might still get lucky tonight.

 

     Dinner went remarkably well, considering the rocky start. Iruka felt better with a full stomach and started to loosen up after his first few shots. Genma had a good feeling about his odds of getting laid tonight. He was so confident, in fact, that after letting Iruka back into his apartment and preparing them some tea, he thought that he’d show Iruka just how sexy he really was.

 

     Placing his teacup on the side table, he inched closer to Iruka and placed his arm casually around Iruka’s shoulders.

 

“Now, sweetie,” he began, “about our earlier discussion.”

 

     Iruka turned confused eyes on the tokubetsu jounin and moved his own teacup farther down the low table, turning out of Genma’s embrace facing him. “Genma, we’ve been talking for the last two and a half hours. At the restaurant, on the walk home, now! Which discussion do you mean?”

 

“Well, Ru, come with me and I’ll show you!” Genma pulled Iruka up by the hand and yanked him flush up against his own body. He trailed his free hand down Iruka’s back and settled it in the small of his back, pressing their bodies even closer together.

 

     Iruka, still a little tipsy from the alcohol at dinner, didn’t protest. Genma leaned in and ran his nose from the tip of Iruka’s chin and up his jaw, resting it in the crook of his neck just below his ear. Taking a deep breath of the scent that was so uniquely Iruka, he slipped his tongue out to dampen his lips and then ran it along part of Iruka’s jaw and behind his ear. He lowered his voice to a husky whisper as he nibbled Iruka’s lobe, “Shall we?”

 

     Iruka just nodded as Genma swept his hand towards the bedroom and he allowed himself to be led there. Genma dropped his senbon on the hall table on the way and started to unbutton his shirt. _Oh, I am sooo getting laid tonight!_

 

     As he toed the door closed behind them, he grinned lasciviously at Iruka. _I know him so well. He may be bad-tempered, but get him a little tipsy and he’s putty in my hands. Not as hot as I am, but hey, I can’t screw myself, now can I?_

 

“See, Ru? I am sooo hot. It didn’t even take me ten minutes to get you to the bedroom! And we’re just getting started . . .. “ he trailed off with another lecherous smile.

 

     Iruka, meanwhile, snapped his head up at Genma’s words and tried to shake the alcohol from his brain. “Excuse me?”

 

“I said,” Genma began, as he moved towards Iruka, shirt hitting the floor with a quiet shuffle as he reached out and ran his hands up Iruka’s sides, “we’re just getting started.”

 

“Hold on,” Iruka pushed his hands away as he backed up, legs hitting the edge of the bed, “You mean you’re still on about the whole s-s-sexy thing?”

 

“’Course I am, sweetie, don’t you know how lucky you are to have me? I could have chosen anyone, but I’ve been with you all this time. And I’m right; see, because you even stutter over the word sexy. You can’t even say it, so how could you be it?”

 

     At this, Iruka firmly planted his feet and the slightly drunken demeanour vanished instantly. Unfortunately for Genma, he didn’t notice right away. Iruka planted his hands on Genma’s chest and pushed backwards forcefully. He grabbed Genma’s wrists and wrenched his hands from under his t-shirt. They stood there for a minute, as Genma finally realized something was wrong.

 

“First of all, I didn’t stutter over the word sexy, Genma, you were tickling me with your damn wandering hands. Second of all, if you could have anyone, why is it that YOU spent all that time flirting with ME? And finally, who the hell are you to tell me I’m not sexy? I could get anyone you could!”

 

     Iruka’s voice continued to rise as he ranted and Genma just smiled. “No, you couldn’t.”

 

“Says you!”

 

“Yeah, says me! You don’t have a seductive bone in your body! You teach brats all day and love them and you’re nice to everyone! You’re like a nun and you’re lucky to have me!”

 

“Nuns are women, you asshole!”

 

     Genma just shook his head. “Why don’t you just admit it, Iruka? You’re cute, but if I hadn’t picked you, you’d still be alone because you can’t seduce anyone. I wish you could, sweetie, because that would be hot, but you just can’t. So, let’s not fight, okay?”

 

     Genma reached for Iruka’s hand, but Iruka just batted him away. “Like HELL, Genma.” With that, he stomped out of the room and left for his own apartment. It just wasn’t Genma’s night.


	2. The Gauntlet

Knock.

 

Knock.

 

Knock, knock, knock.

 

Blam, BLAM, BLAM!

 

“Genma, open the door, dammit!” Iruka put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot impatiently. “Genma, you ass, open the—“ as Iruka raised his fist to bang on the door again, he was cut off as the ass in question opened the door.

 

“Whayya wan?” Iruka rolled his eyes. Genma never was that eloquent first thing in the morning.

 

“Look, I came to—“ again, Iruka was cut off.

 

“Pologise t’me?” Genma scratched his belly, “S’okay, I understand. So, how ‘bout you buy me lunch to make up for storming out last night?”

 

     Iruka stood. He stared. Genma scratched his belly again and leaned against the doorframe. “Well?”

 

“You have got to be jackshit kidding me!”

 

“I do?” Genma cocked his head to the side, confusion etching his features.

 

“I came over here to tell you that you’re wrong. It is NOT me who would be alone without you. You chased me around the mission room for _years_ before I went out with you and in all that time, you were alone! I am as good-looking as anyone else, and a lot nicer than you!”

 

“You were alone too, Iruka. Or do you not remember that? _I_ took pity on _you_ . . . . It was mercy flirting and by the way, I could have gotten anyone I wanted.”

 

     Iruka looked away, only slightly, with a light, almost imperceptible blush dusting his cheeks. “Yeah, Genma, I was alone. But, I just, it’s just that . . . . Well, I was fine alone. I chose to be alone. I don’t have to be; it’s just that, well, the person I actually want to . . . . Well, I just . . . . It was just better, you know, better to be alone than to . . . . you know.” He sighed as he trailed off.

 

“So basically, what you’re saying is that there was someone, you just couldn’t get them. Right?”

 

“That’s not! I—“

 

“Told you, Ru, you just don’t—“ at this, Iruka had enough. The shy demeanour immediately vanished and he poked a finger into Genma’s bare chest.

 

“Now, you listen here, you!” He punctuated the end of the sentence with a few hard jabs into Genma’s chest. “I could have gotten him if I,” his shy demeanour surfaced, if only for a minute, but disappeared just as quickly. He straightened up and drew his hand back. “I can get anyone you could and I’m here to prove it. I don’t like to involve others in my problems, but you’ve got another thing coming if you think I’m gonna just roll over and take you back. Name your target. Anyone. Then we’ll have a week to seduce them. Get them on a date with you and you win. If I get a date with them, I win. Deal?”

 

“That’s it? I could bed anyone in this village in a day! That’s not even a challenge for me. But _you_? Well . . . . “ Genma gave Iruka the elevator eyes, then scratched his belly again.

 

“Cut the shit, Genma, is it a deal or not? The only rule is that you can’t really hurt anyone. Like I said, I don’t like involving others in my issues.”

 

“Hmph. Have it your way, Ru. Just remember, if we go through with this, I ain’t taking you back. ‘Sides, you’re too soft. Who cares if they get hurt? Maybe they shouldn’t let themselves get taken in.” He scratched his belly again.

 

“I wouldn’t want you back anyway, Genma. I don’t even know why I went out with you in the first place.” _Yeah, you do, you were tired of being lonely, of_ him _not noticing you. You settled._ Iruka sighed, “And _I_ care if they get hurt. The people of this village are my friends.”

 

     Iruka sighed again and started to walk away. “Let me know when you decide on the first target, Genma,” he called over his shoulder wearily.

 

“Hmph, whatever.” Genma scratched his belly again. At his disrespectful words, though, Iruka snapped back around.

 

“You know what? It is NOT just ‘whatever’!” He slammed the door open with his palm, then leaned in towards Genma, “And stop scratching your damn belly like a disgusting pig!”

 

     Iruka grabbed the knob and slammed the door, storming out of the apartment building again. He sighed as he thought back over their conversation.

 

 _Mercy flirting? The hell it was, Genma! And . . . . And I_ could _have gotten his attention. I just . . . ._ He sighed wistfully and shook his head. He glanced up the road a little, past his own chuunin apartment block, past Genma’s tokubetsu building and towards the jounin complex. _It’s better this way . . . ._

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

     Iruka shuffled some papers on the mission desk. After such a long night fighting with Genma, then again earlier this morning and a whole Saturday morning in the missions’ room, he was ready for a break. Filing the pages away, he stood and placed a “Next Line” placard on his desk. He reached down and gathered up his bento box. He’d better hurry, if he only took half an hour for lunch, then skipped his break, he could leave a little early.

 

     As Iruka turned away from his desk and headed towards the shinobi staff lounge room, he heard the light shuffle of feet behind him and the gentle clearing of a throat. Resigned, he sighed and turned around. “I’m sorry, Shinobi-san, but my station is temporarily—oh! Kakashi-sensei!”

 

“Maa, Iruka-sensei, you know I almost always hand in my reports to you. You can’t just leave me here!” Kakashi practically wailed the tail end of his lament, waving a filthy sheet of paper in the air.

 

“Yes, Kakashi-sensei, I do realize that you often hand in your, erm,” Iruka studied the soiled parchment, “ _reports_ to me. However, I was just—“

 

“But it’ll only take you a minute, sensei, I promise. I did better this time, look!” Kakashi proudly presented the page to Iruka. Iruka sighed. Then he considered his options for a minute, coming to the conclusion that it was probably better to deal with the wayward jounin himself and have it done right than to leave him to someone else and have to clean up the mess later.

 

     Decision made, Iruka sighed again, placed his bento to the side and pulled out his chair again. “All right, Kakashi-sensei, let me see.”

 

     Kakashi smiled brightly under his mask. “I didn’t even let Pakkun help this time!”

 

“Mmhmm.” Iruka perused the sheet efficiently and noted several small mistakes. He pointed them out to Kakashi.

 

“But—“

 

“No buts, Kakashi-sensei, please just get it done.” Iruka pushed the page back across he desk and nudged the pen towards the jounin.

 

     Kakashi regarded him for a minute, indecision on his features. Then he nodded and picked up the pen, pulling the sheet to the end of the desk. He bent and corrected his mistakes, then handed the pen back to Iruka and smiled.

 

“All done?” Kakashi queried. Iruka looked over the sheet and nodded. He brought his stamp out of the top drawer and stamped the sheet.

 

“All right, Kakashi-sensei, you’re all done. Konoha thanks you for your service.” He placed the sheet in an in-tray and stood to go. Turning and reaching for his bento box, he missed the little wave from Kakashi as he headed off.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Gai.”

 

     Iruka glanced up from his lunch. “Gai?”

 

     Genma nodded. “I thought I’d go easy on you. The first target is Gai. He probably hasn’t gotten any in a long while; I mean, look at him! So, Gai.”

 

“Gai-sensei is very kind Genma, you should not be so hard on him.”

 

“Hmph. Yeah. Well, one week, right? Good luck. You’ll need it.”

To be continued. . . .


	3. No Contest

     Iruka was amused. He hadn’t had such an amusing week since he ‘d quit full-time pranking. He still got in a good one here and there, but he also had work to keep him busy now and a little brother who had recently come back with a certain obnoxious toad-sage. Still, this was almost as good as the thrill of a good prank. Iruka hid a snigger behind his hand as he watched, once again, as Gai shot Genma down.

 

“Now, Genma-san, I understand that you are brimming with the energy of YOUTHFULNESS, but I must insist, please, leave me ALONE!” Gai was waving his hands between Genma and himself, backing up until he was right up against a filing cabinet beside Iruka’s desk in the missions’ room.

 

“Oh, come on now, Gai,” Genma dropped his voice down a few notches, “you can’t just walk around in skin-tight spandex and want me to _not_ get a peek at what’s under there.” He groped at Gai’s sides suggestively.

 

“Now, Genma-san—“ Gai practically squeaked. Iruka shook his head. He himself hadn’t tried anything yet and it was already Thursday. He had one more day and Genma kept reminding him he hadn’t even tried. _Scared? You wish, Genma. I’m just not worried. Thanks to your pig-headed advances, I might not even have to flirt that much, just bide my time and play the hero._

     Iruka casually wandered over and cleared his throat. “Genma-san,” Iruka stressed the honorific in mock-respect, “That’s not kind of you. Gai-sensei asked very nicely if you would leave him alone.”

 

     Gai looked at Iruka and nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, Genma-san, our fair Iruka-sensei is correct!”

 

“Shut _up_ , Umino. This is between me and Gai.”

 

“I only wish to help, Genma-san.” He stressed the honorific again.

 

“Yes, THANK YOU, fair Iruka-sensei. Your YOUTHFUL DEVOTION to the WELL-BEING of your fellow shinobi is ADMIRABLE!” If he hadn’t been pressed up against the cabinet, Iruka was certain he would have flashed him a thumbs-up.

 

“Of course, Gai-sensei,” Iruka slid closer and gently placed an arm on Gai’s. “I know how _this one_ ,” he gestured towards Genma with his head, “can be, and,” here, Iruka pulled on Gai’s arm while turning his own body slightly, effectively putting himself between Gai and Genma, “I think that you are far too kind to tell him he should just back off, when it’s obvious you don’t appreciate his attention.”

 

“Yes, well . . . . “ Gai seemed to deflate a little, not wanting to be impolite at all.

 

     Iruka smiled kindly and leaned forward conspiratorially, then waited. After a moment, Gai leaned in to him as well. Iruka lowered his voice, “Besides, Shiranui just doesn’t know something good when he sees it,” _like me_ , “and I’m sure a pair of eyes like yours would be wasted on him.” Iruka leaned back, still smiling kindly. _Well, flirting just a_ little _couldn’t hurt._

 

“Eyes . . . . Like mine?” Gai seemed confused.

 

“Of course, Gai-sensei, you have very nice eyes. They are as rich as dark chocolate and sparkle like stars, especially when you do your good-guy pose!”

 

“Oh. Oh! Iruka-sensei, you noticed all of that about _me_?”

 

“Yes, Gai-sensei, hasn’t anyone ever noticed before?”

 

“Umm . . . . “ Gai scratched the back of his head. “Well, no actually, most people seem to ah . . . . Well, they seem to . . . . ignore me.”

 

     Iruka’s heart gave a little clench. “Oh, Gai-sensei, I’m sorry.” He hadn’t realized Gai was so lonely! “I guess they can’t, as Naruto’s sensei puts it, see underneath the underneath. I remember when Lee was in my class, Gai-sensei, he is a very kind boy and if he adores you as much as it seems, then I’m sure you are just as kind!” Gai positively beamed and stood up a little straighter.

 

“Why thank you, fair Iruka-sensei! Your YOUTHFUL KINDESS is TRULY INSPRING!” By this time, Iruka had gently maneuvered them several feet away from Genma and he was leaning casually on his own desk as Gai stood in front of him. Gai glanced back towards Genma. Iruka noticed and leaned forward expectantly.

 

     Gai leaned in too, and stage whispered, “And I must thank you, kind sensei for RESCUING me from the advances of Genma-san. He has been really forceful this week. I appreciate his YOUTHFUL ENERGY and PERSISTANCE, but I really don’t know what has gotten into him!”

 

“Well, I think I can explain that.” Iruka raised his voice a little and made sure Genma was looking, “How about over dinner tomorrow night?”

 

“You wish to have dinner with me, Iruka-sensei?”

 

“Yeah, is it a date then? Around six o’clock?”

 

“Of course, Iruka-sensei! How could I REFUSE such a KIND and YOUTHFUL request?”

 

     Iruka smiled. “Great. Would you like me to pick you up, Gai-sensei? Lee told me you live in the jounin apartments near my own building. I could come by at around five thirty? And really, I’d like to be friends so you are more than welcome to just call me Iruka.”

 

“YOSH! I will be ready at FIVE O’CLOCK, Iruka-sensei and NOT A SECOND LATER! If I am late, I will do ONE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA!”

 

“That’s really not necessary, Gai-sensei,” Iruka smiled kindly, “and I insist, just Iruka.”

 

“All right then, fair Iruka. Then I am just Gai!”

 

“All right, thank you Gai. I will see you tomorrow. “

 

“I look forward to our YOUTHFUL MEETING Iruka!”

 

     Iruka patted him on the shoulder. “Me too, Gai.”

 

     Genma just glared.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

     Iruka, ever the considerate date, had talked to his former student Lee right after work that Thursday and found out which restaurants Gai liked best, then made reservations at one of the cozier ones for the next day. After all, Lee still felt like he owed him.

     He did not spend years with his students and not know them or build relationships with them, so he became a bit of a matchmaker. Accidentally, at first, but he really was good at it; he was the same way with his long time friends. Being the kind soul he is, it breaks his heart when they come to him in tears, but he always seems to know, instinctively, just who can make it all better. So far, he’d gotten Lee and Sakura, as well as Ino and Chouji together. Luckily for him, his little brother has wizened up on his own and was now happily tied to Hinata’s apron strings. Recently, Iruka had even given Shikamaru advice about their lovely ambassador for Sand, Temari. It looked like they’d be happy, and that’s all Iruka ever wanted for his kids. As for his friends, he’d practically had to bash Izumo and Kotetsu’s heads together before they _finally_ got it through their thick skulls!

 

   Walking home after making the reservations, Iruka lost himself in his thoughts. He shook his head. _Zumo and Ko have been together for what, close to eight years now?_ He sighed. _Why can’t I find_ myself _someone?_

     So lost was Iruka in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the man by the telephone post until he walked right into him. “Oomph! Oh, I’m so sorry—Kakashi-sensei!”

 

“Well, hello, sensei. What brings you here?”

 

     Iruka glanced towards his building a few feet away. “I, uh, live here?”

 

     Kakashi glanced at the building a little incredulously. “Oh, is that so?”

 

“Um, yeah.” He shifted a little. “Um, Kakashi-sensei? Would you mind?”

 

“Mind?” Kakashi cocked his head, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

 

     Iruka glanced a little nervously at his arms where Kakashi still gripped them from when the jounin had caught him as he stumbled into him. “Mind letting go? I’m all right now, thank you for catching me, Kakashi-sensei.”

 

“Oh.” Kakashi looked down, seemingly confused, “Oh. Yes, of course, Iruka-sensei.” He let go slowly. If Iruka didn’t know any better, he would almost say Kakashi was reluctant to let him go. But he did know better, so he shook it off.

 

     Iruka glanced towards his apartment. “I’m sorry again, Kakashi-sensei, and thank you again for catching me.”

 

“Of course.” Iruka thought he could see a small smile beneath the mask.

 

“Well . . . . I’d best be going. Good evening, Kakashi-sensei.”

 

“Yes, good evening.”

 

     Still a little flustered from being in Kakashi’s grasp, Iruka missed the small sigh that escaped the jounin as he made his way the last few feet to his building. It also didn’t occur to him to wonder just what, exactly, the copy-nin was doing just standing outside his building by a phone pole and more importantly, _why_ he was there.

 

     Kakashi stood still a moment and just watched after Iruka. When the complex door finally closed behind him, Kakashi sighed again, slipped his book into his pocket and headed up the road past the chuunin and tokubetsu apartments and to his own jounin building, a few blocks away.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

     It was just after a lovely dinner. Gai wiped his mouth on his napkin and folded it, placing it to the side of his plate on the table.

 

“So, Iruka, Genma was only flirting with me for a bet?” Iruka found the jounin far more demure in the intimate restaurant setting and when in one-on-one company. He really was a kind man. A good man, a man Iruka would like to be friends with. After a whole evening of delightful conversation (for the most part, Iruka _hadn’t_ enjoyed explaining his situation with Genma), Iruka also knew his hunch about the jounin was correct: he really was far more intelligent than people gave him credit for.

 

     Iruka wrung his hands on the table in frustration. “I’m really sorry, Gai, really. I would never hurt my friends on purpose, and—“

 

     Gai patted him on the hand gently. “It’s all right, Iruka. I understand. He made you fell inferior, unloved, and ugly. You have not hurt me. You have told the truth and I think that we will be great friends. Worry not, Iruka. All will be well.”

 

     Iruka gave him a watery smile as he looked up from their hands. “I’m so sorry, Gai. I would love to stay friends.”

 

“Your Genma, he is not very nice to you. Why have you stayed with him for so long?”

 

“Well, it hasn’t been _that_ long. Just a little over a year and we weren’t really that involved right away, since I’m counting from our very first date. We were only seriously involved for the past eight months. Even then, we were on again, off again sometimes. I suppose I only agreed to go out with him because he was just so insistent that I thought he would be good for me. He wasn’t and I realized very quickly that I was settling, but by that point, I wasn’t sure if I could be alone again.”

 

“Settling, Iruka? What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I just mean that Genma wasn’t the person I wanted, even then. I just told myself it was for the better.”

 

“If you don’t mind my asking, Iruka, who is it that you want and why do you think that you are destined to be alone?”

 

“I don’t know, Gai, I feel bad burdening you with all of my problems . . . . It just doesn’t feel right.”

 

“Nonsense! We are friends, are we not? This is what friends are for! I would be honored to listen and help you with your problems.”

 

“Really? Well, you promise not to tell, right?” Iruka leaned forward conspiratorially. “I . . . . Oh, this is going to sound so silly! I feel like a little kid with a school ground crush.”

 

     Gai waited patiently. Iruka leaned forward again, blushing heavily now. He motioned Gai forward and whispered into Gai’s ear. Gai’s eyes widened comically.

 

“Really?” Iruka nodded shyly. “Well! I must say that I approve, Iruka! This makes me very happy!”

 

     Iruka just blushed harder, hoping that the jounin wouldn’t relapse into his exuberant persona.

 

“May I ask though, why you chose me to begin with?”

 

“I didn’t, Gai. That was actually Genma. He thought it would be easy for him to seduce you.”

 

“Because everyone avoids me?”

 

 _Definitely smarter than they give him credit for._ “Oh, Gai, I’m so sorry. I really enjoyed spending time with you today and I wouldn’t avoid you. I really meant what I said, you know, about you having nice eyes.” Iruka glanced up through long eyelashes, shyly contemplating his hands on the table.

 

“I know, Iruka,” Gai patted him comfortingly on the hand again, “you have been nothing but a gentleman and I look forward to spending more time with you, my friend. And thank you for the compliment.”

 

     Iruka nodded and smiled. “Genma is predictable. I mostly know whom he’ll choose already. After you, it’ll be Anko because she’s so open with her sexuality. He thinks that will make it easy for him and uncomfortable for me. Then he’ll get frustrated once I win two in a row.”

 

“Two in a row? So you think you’ll get Anko too?”

 

“I know I will. I am not as bumbling as Genma thinks I am.” Iruka grinned smugly.

 

     Gai grinned back. “Who’d be next then?”

 

“Oh, then he’ll either pick Shizune or Ayame from the ramen stand because he thinks they’re both shy. He knows Shizune is a little tightly wound from dealing with Hokage-sama and Ayame is overly polite. He doesn’t think I’ll be persuasive or pushy enough to catch either of the girls.”

 

“Really? But you think you can.” There was a mischievous glint in Gai’s eyes now.

 

“Pretty sure.”

 

“All right, after that?”

 

“I don’t know if it’ll continue after that. I mean sure, Genma is one stubborn bastard, but I’m not sure if he can take four losses in a row.”

 

“Say he does, though?” Gai’s eyes twinkled even more.

 

“Well, maybe Jiraiya-sama, since he’s in town. Genma will think that someone that kinky would be too much for me. I just pray he won’t choose Ebisu, since he’s a pervert too. I don’t think he will though, because he has to try and seduce them too.”

 

     Gai was almost shaking with laughter now. “Yes, Iruka, I don’t think even Genma would be up to _that._ What next?”

 

“If he still hasn’t given up at that point, I’m not so certain anymore. The last possibility I could think of would be Ibiki, and since he was my jounin-sensei, Genma probably thinks I wouldn’t be able to carry through. Ibiki is so stoic though, that Genma wouldn’t stand a chance either.”

 

“Hmm. I’m surprised that you haven’t mentioned Kakashi.”

 

     Iruka spluttered, choking on the drink he’d just brought to his lips. “What?”

 

     Gai’s eyes crinkled as contemplated the man in front of him, as said man began to redden yet again. “Well, it makes sense, doesn’t it? I mean, I’ve known Kakashi for a long time and he is both perverted _and_ stoic, which covers not only one, but two of the criteria for the other candidates for your challenge. Am I not right?”

 

     Iruka took a few calmer breaths, then looked pleadingly at Gai. “You’re his best friend, aren’t you? What do I have to do if I have to try and seduce _him_?”

 

     Gai took pity on him as Iruka looked ready to panic. “Do not worry, Iruka, I will support you through it. After all, that is what friends are for. I’m sure that it’s going to be all right.”

 

“Okay. If you think so, Gai, then I’ll believe it.” Iruka smiled.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

     Hands tickled up his sides, then nails dragged back down sensuously. His skin prickled even with the barrier of fabric between them. They stopped at his hips, grasping almost painfully tight and pulled him tighter against the body pressed to his. A hot mouth was soon plastered on his own and as he let out a moan a tongue glided in to dance with his. He arched into every touch, every stroke; he reveled in every gasp, every whimper, every sigh. His shirt was unceremoniously ripped open, then pushed off of his shoulders. He was allowed a breath of air as that talented mouth made its way down his jaw and those wandering hands made their way down his stomach. As the mouth reached his ear and whispered hoarsely in it, the hands made short work of his pants. A tongue lapped its way around his ear and teeth gently nibbled on the lobe as hands finally, finally reached into the waistband of his boxers and he—woke up.

 

     The fuck! And he’d just gotten to the good part, too! Sighing, he untangled himself from the sweaty sheets. Glancing up at the antique clock over his mantle, he made his way to his bathroom. Forget sleep, he needed a shower. A _cold_ one. Like, _really_ cold.


	4. Shopping Trip

Iruka woke up in a good mood. It was Saturday and he had half a day off! Plus, he remembered as he slowly stretched, he’d won yesterday! Genma would be furious and instead of Gai being mad at him, they’d made friends! Overall, it had been a great day.

 

Iruka rolled over and buried his nose in the sun-warmed pillow. He rarely slept in, but every now and then, it was nice to indulge. Ten minutes, he decided, and then he’d head over to the market. He had a half-day at the missions’ office, the midday shift from ten o’clock to two o’clock. It was six thirty now, a half hour later than he usually got up and if he took his time getting ready, he could make it to the market by seven thirty. It was only a ten-minute walk, and that was at a leisurely pace.

 

Usually, he got to the market at seven on Saturdays, but he knew the merchants well and was on good terms with them, so he knew they’d save him something good even if he was a bit late. _Vegetable miso and rice for breakfast today, or something heartier? Hmmm. . . . The vegetables sound nice and light. Refreshing. Yeah, that’s what I’ll pick up, and some fish for dinner._

 

Ten minutes later found Iruka under the warm spray of a shower. He was out in under ten minutes and ready to go in fifteen. As he wandered slowly up the road towards the open-air market, he had a slight, happy jaunt in his step and he hummed quietly to himself as he watched the village waking up and the birds flying in the sky.

 

Picking his way through the aisles, Iruka found the stall he was looking for. He chose several fresh saury and had them wrapped. As he packed them into his basket, he took a few minutes to catch up with the stall owner. Then he picked his way over to the fresh fruit stand. He made several purchases here, loving fresh fruit with his breakfast and lunch everyday. Iruka also loved to use fresh fruit to top his desserts in the evening, and he always had some out for guests, especially when Naruto came over—goodness knows the boy could use some more fresh produce in his diet. Though, Hinata was doing a good job of convincing him to eat better, then again, Iruka had a hunch the boy was down-playing his cooking skills just so she would spend the time trying to teach him—that boy was smarter than he let on.

 

Finally, Iruka made his way over to the vegetable stand after picking up some eggs and milk really quickly. He took his time looking over the vegetables, choosing only the freshest for his miso soup. As he rifled through the peppers, he heard a low ‘mmm,’ of approval coming from nearby. Looking up, he almost laughed out loud.

 

“Kakashi-sensei, are you enjoying your company?” Kakashi had an eggplant cradled gently in his hands and he had brought it up to his face to sniff at the nightshade vegetable.

 

Kakashi smiled, looking a little startled and perhaps guilty at getting caught, “They’re my favourite vegetable, Iruka-sensei.”

 

“Really now? I’ve never tried them.”

 

Kakashi seemed taken aback a little. “Maa, Iruka-sensei, you mean you’ve really _never_ tried them?”

 

Iruka scratched his nose self-consciously as he responded, “Well, no, not that I can remember, actually.”

 

“Oh, then you _must_ try them, sensei, I insist. At least once. On me.” Kakashi placed several in Iruka’s basket with a smile and patted them fondly.

 

Iruka smiled. “Are you sure, Kakashi-sensei?”

 

“Mmhm. May I suggest trying it in a miso soup? They are absolutely delicious in the light broth.”

 

“In a miso?” Iruka scrunched his nose, “How odd you would suggest that. I was thinking of making a vegetable miso for breakfast this morning and I just stopped by here to pick up the ingredients.”

 

“Oh, really?” Kakashi perked up, “How interesting. I suppose great minds think alike, sensei.” He eye-smiled as Iruka blushed a little.

 

“Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.” Iruka turned slowly to walk away, seemed to pause as he considered something, and then turned back, “Actually, Kakashi-sensei, I don’t have to be in the missions room until ten o’clock. How would you like to join me for breakfast?” He paused, “If you haven’t had anything already, that is.”

 

Kakashi considered a moment. “I think . . . . That I would enjoy that, sensei. Lead on.” _Hmmm, I think he’ll make better company than eggplant, indeed. Even if they are the best vegetable ever._

 

Iruka ducked his head and smiled, gesturing for Kakashi to follow him. _It’s only polite. After all, he did offer the eggplant and I have the time and I really don’t like being alone anyways. He is Naruto’s sensei; maybe we’ll have something to talk about._

They made their way to Iruka’s apartment quietly, but it was a companionable silence. When they passed the phone pole just outside Iruka’s lobby, something seemed to occur to Iruka. He looked up at Kakashi briefly, but said nothing. Then, as he unlocked the lobby and they started to make their way upstairs, he turned slightly to face Kakashi and began, “If you don’t mind my asking, Kakashi-sensei, why were you outside here the other day? Not, um . . . . not that you can’t be wherever you want, it’s just that, well, it didn’t occur to me to ask you earlier, but I was wondering, you know . . . . Umm, you really don’t have to answer . . . .” He trailed off.

 

Kakashi hadn’t looked up yet, and he took some time to answer. Iruka actually thought he wouldn’t, until Kakashi simply said, “I was reading.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Gai might have mentioned that you had made a date with him and I—“

 

Iruka rarely interrupted, he was far too polite to, but here he interjected, “Oh, you were looking for Gai? Our date wasn’t on Thursday, it was for the next day, Friday.” He smiled, “It went really well, Kakashi-sensei. You are lucky to have Gai as a best friend, he is such a kind man.”

 

“Yeah.” Kakashi didn’t make eye contact again, and he was quiet as they made their way into Iruka’s place.

 

“Well, “ Iruka turned to Kakashi in the door as he toed off his sandals, “This is it.”

 

Kakashi politely took his shoes off at the door and glanced around, noting that Iruka seemed a little apprehensive. “It’s nice.”

 

Iruka smiled. “Make yourself comfortable, Kakashi-sensei, I’m going to go start on the food.”

 

Kakashi nodded and headed towards the living area. _It is nice. Cosier than home—if I could even call my place a home._ Kakashi gazed over a dozen or so photographs, several newer ones featured Naruto and his team, Naruto and Iruka, Iruka and the two chuunin that often manned the gate and a larger one of the Konoha twelve plus the Sand siblings. Kakashi smiled to himself as he moved onto some older looking photographs. Iruka, the Sandaime and his family, Iruka and what looked like his parents and one of his genin team. Kakashi picked that one up. _Ibiki-san was his jounin-sensei?_

 

“My team and I,” Iruka said as he brought a tray of tea in. “The soup is started, if you’d like some tea.”

 

Kakashi replaced the picture. “Of course, sensei, I would appreciate that. I didn’t mean to pry.” He made his way over to the kotatsu, where Iruka was setting out the tea things.

 

“It’s quite all right, Kakashi-sensei. You are my guest and knowing you, you must be curious.”

 

“Knowing me?” Kakashi raised a brow as he reached for a teacup.

 

Iruka blushed a little and ducked his head, “I just meant that you are a genius and everything, so . . . . Well, Naruto always says that you like to look beneath the underneath.”

 

“Hmm, Naruto talks about me? I didn’t think he would do much other than complain.”

 

Iruka looked up, startled, “You think that?”

 

Kakashi didn’t say anything.

 

“Kakashi-sensei, Naruto thinks very highly of you. He,” Iruka paused, thinking, “well, he may have complained at first, but that quickly turned to praise. Since he’s come back with Jiraiya-sama, he has matured even more and I think he considers you a friend.” Iruka peeked at Kakashi. He hoped he hadn’t offended the man, or made Naruto look bad. Honestly, that boy had enough prejudices preceding him everywhere he went.

 

Iruka was relieved when Kakashi smiled. “I’m glad he feels that way. Perhaps I should check in on him. I really haven’t had much time since he returned, I have been on mission after mission.”

 

Iruka smiled, “I think he would enjoy a visit. You have been taking a lot of missions lately. You should be sure to take care of yourself too, though. Please excuse me, I need to finish chopping the vegetables.”

 

Kakashi watched Iruka walk away into the kitchen. “Thank you for thinking of me, sensei. I suppose I just don’t have anything else worthwhile to do.”

 

Iruka peeked over the counter, through the open window into the living area. His heart clenched. Working in the missions room, he knew Kakashi had been taking a lot of missions lately, and high-ranked ones to boot, but he had no idea Kakashi felt so lonely. He had just assumed that the jounin was busy, or that he chose to be alone because he preferred solitude. He settled back from on his tiptoes and continued to chop vegetables, quickly and efficiently. He didn’t know what to say to the man. How do you respond to that? He hoped that the silence wasn’t too awkward.

 

“Do you need a hand?” Iruka looked up, a little startled by Kakashi’s sudden presence. Kakashi smiled a little under his mask, “Sorry if I startled you. I felt useless over there, there was nothing to do.”

 

“Oh, well, um, I suppose, if you don’t mind . . . .” Iruka trailed off, looking around the kitchen. _What can I ask him to do?_

Kakashi noticed Iruka struggling. “How about I set the table?” He suggested, looking towards the cupboards.

 

“That would be nice, Kakashi-sensei. Third cupboard from the wall, to the left of the sink.”

 

“Okay, dokey!” Kakashi eye-smiled as he made his way over to the cupboard. They worked in silence for a few minutes, Iruka stirring the soup occasionally and Kakashi taking a few trips from the cupboard to the table.

 

As Iruka checked the rice, leaving the soup to simmer it’s last few minutes, Kakashi disappeared into the living area and returned with the tray of tea things. Iruka looked up, “Oh, thank you, Kakashi-sensei. It’s almost ready.”

 

Kakashi lifted the lid to the soup. “It smells good.”

 

“Thank you.” Iruka brought the rice to the table and made his way over to the stove, where Kakashi was contemplating the soup. There was an awkward moment as they did a quasi-dance, with Iruka trying to get past and Kakashi trying to stay out of the way.

 

Iruka laughed as they finally sorted themselves out and Kakashi smiled, gesturing overly gallantly towards the table as Iruka made his way by with the soup. Iruka laughed again at the exaggerated gesture and Kakashi followed him to the table.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Breakfast was enjoyable and Iruka decided that yes, he really did enjoy. . . . eggplants. Perhaps he and Kakashi could be friends. Maybe, if he could handle it. He hoped so.

 

Kakashi had walked him to the missions room, he had had to pick up his new mission from the Hokage anyways, and then he headed out to check in with Naruto as promised, leaving Iruka at the missions room door in a good mood.

 

Iruka walked up to his desk, tucking his bag behind his desk and taking a seat. His good mood dampened a little as he saw just who was coming towards his station. Genma. _Oh, joy._

 

“Iruka.” Genma picked at his teeth with his senbon.

 

“Genma.” Iruka grit his teeth. That really was a disgusting habit. He glared at the senbon chewer, eyes glinting at the senbon.

 

“Anko.” Genma shifted the senbon in his mouth and looked off into the room.

 

“No, actually, I’m Iruka.” Iruka glared stonily at the tokubetsu jounin, purposefully feigning ignorance.

 

“Are you really that obtuse?” Genma’s head turned back towards Iruka, but instead of looking at him, he peered at the fingernails on his own hand.

 

“Are _you_ really that obtuse?” Iruka shoved the hand on the edge of his desk off of it. His good mood was dissipating fast. _Really_ fast, as was his patience.

 

“Screw you, Iruka. The next target is Anko. And you knew what I meant, you little—“

 

For the second time that day, but with far more venom and forcefulness, Iruka interrupted, “Yeah. I knew. I’m not an idiot, like you. And I think there are several people, in fact, who would like to screw me, thank you very much. You included, if I remember correctly. And I heard you. Anko won’t be a problem, for me anyways. So, Genma, screw _you._ ”

 

“Would you like to?” Genma leered at Iruka and leaned closer over his desk.

 

“No thank you, definitely not. You were never any good anyways, except in your own head. I meant screw you figuratively, not literally. But I guess I should have explained that to an idiot like you.” Iruka’s voice got harder and more clipped with each word. His good mood was now thoroughly gone, though he was enjoying making an ass of Genma (more so than the senbon-sucker usually made of himself, anyways), if only in a twisted way.

 

Iruka leaned away from Genma, cocking his head to the side so that the next shinobi in line could see him. “Next!” he called, motioning said shinobi forward. The shinobi, sensing the mood and being on friendly terms with the sensei, but knowing Genma’s reputation, elbowed the tokubetsu jounin out of the way and frowning at him.

 

Iruka smirked. Maybe his good mood could be salvaged.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sweat dripped off of him, onto the chest of the man below him. The man’s chest was heaving, breath ragged from exertion. He lowered his head towards the man and claimed his lips in a long, heated kiss. He ground his hips into the other man, _hard_ , and both gasped out low moans. The other, finally, had had it, and rolled them over, leaning down, taking charge and kissing him again, hard. Oh, he loved it when the other was pushy. His hands were gathered together and pushed above his head. They were held in place there by one large hand, as a wet mouth descended upon him and took one of his hardened nipples into it. He moaned again and pushed his erection up towards the other, trying to get _some_ sort of friction. The other laughed and pulled his own hips up and out of reach. A hand pinched the other nipple and his hands were let loose as a head kissed its way down his stomach, past his abs, past his feathery trail of hair and right down to his—oh!

 

Not again. Fuck! He remembered the deep, rich timbre of the chuckle. It was hearty, warm, inviting. And it made him hard. So fucking _hard._ He tried to catch his breath as he brought his hands down from above his head where he’d been holding to the headboard tightly. Double fuck! Not even a cold shower might cut it this time. He sighed and rolled off the bed, heading towards the bathroom as he loosened the tie on his pyjama pants. He bumped into his bedside table, jostling the little glass dolphin sitting there. He closed the bathroom door behind him and took himself in his hand. _Mmmmm, relief._


	5. Blast From the Past

Iruka knew he’d have to work harder for Anko than for Gai. Anko may be marginalised as much as Gai, and she may be open with her sexuality, but she is far from a slut. They’d known each other as kids, which might help him to know how to work her, but it might also make her more hesitant to take him seriously. After all, before Orrochimaru had taken her, she’d been his first kiss.

Iruka had been ten and a new family had just moved in down the block. They weren’t new to Konoha, but they had just bought their own house. It was before the Kyuubi attack and Iruka was in his last stretch at the Academy. He had gotten off of school for the day already and was biking around his block when he saw the movers. 

“Hey!” Iruka pulled over.

“Hey kid, watch out!” Iruka shuffled his bike further off to the side.

“Sorry. Who ya movin in?”

“Just a small family. Looks like they got a kid round your age.”

“They ninjas like me?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“You know where their kid is? I’m bored, got no one ta play with.”

“Sure kid, she’s around here somewhere.”

“She?” Iruka scrunched his nose. “Itsa she?”

“Yeah, she’s a she. You got a problem with that?” Iruka turned and faced the newcomer, a girl a couple of inches taller than himself. She had purple hair and intense-looking eyes. As he looked at her, she scrutinised him.

“You’re still at the Academy, aren’tcha?”

“Yeah, so?” Iruka adjusted his bike and stood up a little straighter. “Wanna make something of it, girl?”

“Hmph. You got some spunk, kid, challenging a genin.”

“Ya can’t be that much better’n me. You aren’t much older and even though you’re pretty, you’re still a girl.” Iruka blushed, then continued, “Even if ya beat me, I’ll give ya a good run fer yer money. I mean, I ain’t a prankster fer nothin.”

“Prankster, huh? Got any plans for this afternoon?” She glanced him over again.

Iruka smiled. “Maybe. If you do.”

“Mmhmm. Let’s go, kid.”

Iruka got off his bike and walked it over to her. “We could pick up supplies at my place, since yer not moved in yet. Follow me, girl. Ya know, I don’t got nothing against girls or anything. It’s just, they keep tryin ta kiss me at school. If ya told me yer name, though, I wouldn’t hafta call ya girl.”

She laughed. “I’m Anko. And I don’t have anything against you, but even if you give me your name, I’m still gonna call you kid. How old are ya, anyways? ‘m eleven.” They started down the block.

Iruka ducked his head and blushed. “Mmkay, Anko. I’m just a coupla houses this way. An I’m ten, so I’m really not a kid compared to you.”

“You are a shorty though,” Anko teased, ruffling his hair. He scowled. “You aren’t going to tell me your name?”

“You said it wouldn’t matter even if I did!” He stomped his foot indignantly.

She laughed again. “You’re cute. I can see why your classmates chase you. I might too, if I were in your year.”

Iruka blushed harder as she snuck a glance at him. “Only if I was in your year, though?”

Anko laughed, then followed Iruka as he dropped his bike in the yard. “Why? Do you want me to kiss you?” She leaned forward as he opened the door and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He backed up uncertainly, “N-no.” He escaped into the hall and motioned for her to follow him.

“Okay then, no kissing. So, what is the plan?” Iruka grinned.

Running away from the Hokage’s Anbu guards twenty minutes later, breathless and giggling, Iruka and Anko both knew they’d found a kindred spirit.

They walked home, talking and laughing, kicking rocks on the way. When they got to their block, they both looked up.

“Well, my parents should have everything moved in by now.”

“Ya. Thanks for the help. We’ll have to try this again, only we’ll get the Hokage!”

“Sure, kid. That was fun. I think I’ll like living here.”

Iruka grinned. “Me too. Like having you live here, I mean. Welcome to the block, Anko.” Iruka quickly got up on tiptoes and pecked her quickly on the lips. He ran away giggling gleefully. “I gotcha! Bet ya didn’t ‘spect that!”

Anko brought her hand slowly up to her lips and rested it there against them for a minute. “No. No, I didn’t.” She smiled. “Hey, kid!” Iruka turned back, halfway through his door already, “See ya tomorrow!”

He smiled, waved and dashed into the hall, door slamming behind him. Anko shook her head, laughing. I think I’ll like it here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Sunday and Iruka was planning on getting a head start on Anko this week, because he knew they could have fun with it all week and annoy the hell out of Genma. Anko would be game, he was sure of it. But, he also knew he’d have to work for her cooperation, meaning he’d actually have to flirt and, if he admitted it to himself (though he would never admit it to that prick Genma), work a little harder on his appearance. He firmly believed that it wasn’t what was on the outside that counts, but if it would piss Genma off, he could put a little more effort into sprucing himself up and looking, as Genma loved to phrase it, hot. Because he could if he tried, he had as a teenager, anyways.

Iruka enjoyed fresh produce every day and liked to chat with the stall owners, so he made it a point to go to the market on all of his half days or his one day off each week. Since he was also shopping to update his look, he toyed with the idea of going out to lunch, since it was his whole day off anyways. 

Seeing Anko on the street, outside of the jounin apartments, Iruka decided to take the long way to the market today. Though she was still a block away, he knew it was she. He’d know her anywhere. Iruka sped up, glanced at who was with Anko and formed a plan of ‘attack.’ They were a group of three jounin Iruka recognised, but didn’t know very well. They were all men and all flirting with Anko. Oh well, he knew how to get her attention.

Iruka slowed as he approached, making sure to make brief eye contact with Anko. As he passed by her, he brushed his hand gently across her forearm and leaned in to whisper quickly, “I didn’t think the day could get any better until I saw your beautiful smile. Thank you for brightening my day.” 

He made sure to brush her shoulder with his own intimately and give her arm a gentle squeeze before continuing his walk, all in the space of a moment, not even stopping. When Anko sighed wistfully and Iruka felt her eyes follow him, he knew he had her. The three jounin knew it too and they all scowled.

One. Iruka made it past the stoop they were lounging around. 

Two. He didn’t look back, even though he’d love to see the look on the men’s faces.

Three. He heard Anko push away from the stoop.

Four. She excused herself from the men quickly and followed Iruka.

Five. “Iruka, wait!” 

Gotcha! Iruka smirked as he turned back slightly. “Anko.”

She fell into step beside him. “Been a long time, Iru-kun.”

“Mmhm,” he nodded, looked her over, “you still look great, Anko-chan.”

“So, what’s with the flirting, you tease? You coming onto me?”

“Tease?” Iruka looked over at her, a smile in his eyes.

“Yeah, kid. Don’t play games. I’ve known you since you were in diapers.”

Iruka stopped, almost stomping his foot petulantly, “I did not wear diapers when I was ten!”

“Whatever. So, not that I don’t enjoy our on-again, off-again encounters, but I thought that you were over casual sex?”

“I am.”

“The fuck, Iru-kun?”

Iruka sighed. He knew he’d have to explain to Anko, and quickly, if he wanted to keep his head. So he did. It took the nearly ten minutes until they got to the market, but Anko listened intently.

“So, you’re in a tough spot, huh?” She sighed, “I always knew I’d never be your keeper.”

“My keeper?”

“Yeah, the lucky bastard that gets to keep, you, Iru-kun.”

Iruka blushed. “Anko!”

“Well, it’s true! You’re smart, funny, hardworking, too sweet for your own good and the best lay I ever had. And I’ve had a lot.” She sighed wistfully again.

“Don’t worry, Anko-chan, you’ll find the perfect somebody for you.”

“Thanks. And don’t worry, I’ll totally help you out this week, if only for old times sake. It’ll be easy to pretend with you.” She smiled.

“You don’t think that cheating, though, Anko-chan?”

She looked him up and down. “Like I said before, too sweet. It’s not cheating Iru-kun. I mean, I know you’re supposed to get a date with me and that you think it’s not fair to Genma that we’ve got a history together, but I look at it this way: you’re getting the date because if I had to choose between you and Genma, you’d win hands down. You’re nicer, hotter and it may have been ten years ago, but you did seduce me for real at one point and Genma never has, or never will manage to do the same.” She added the last part vehemently. “So, if that’s what you’re worried about, don’t. Your bet is covered: you win. Be happy.” She leaned over and totally disregarding personal space pulled his lips up into a smile with her hands.

Iruka couldn’t help it, he laughed. “All right, you’re right. I did seduce you, even if it wasn’t this week and Genma hasn’t. I can live with that.”

“Good.” Anko backed off, cocked her head and placed a hand on her hip. “So, tomorrow then?”

“Mmhm. Thanks, Anko-chan.”

“Yup. No problem, anything for an old friend. I don’t have many of those you know.” As she started to leave, Iruka quickly gathered her into a hug. 

“You know I’ll always be there, right?”

“I know. Thanks for that, kid.” He nodded and she skipped off, calling out to a fellow jounin at the pastry stall, “Dango! Buy me a dango, Juugao-chan?”

Iruka laughed at her childish antics and then turned his concentration to the root vegetables in front of him. He also needed more rice and some ramen noodles, he mused to himself. Perhaps a new flavour of tea, to reward himself for his and Anko’s newest mad plan. It wasn’t as elaborate as some of their previous pranks, and certainly not as exquisite as his solo pranks, but it was sure to drive Genma mad, which made it perfect.

“It seems we are destined to meet over produce, sensei.” Iruka looked up, mildly startled out of his reverie by the quiet voice.

“Kakashi-sensei. Nice to see you again.” He smiled at the other gently.

“Likewise.” Kakashi shuffled his feet a little.

“Not to be rude or anything, Kakashi-sensei, but I thought you picked up a mission yesterday after breakfast?”

“Oh, I did. It was a diplomatic mission that Hokage-sama wanted me to escort, but it was cancelled. Since Gaara is coming here to visit Naruto, he offered to check up on his ambassador and sister, instead of her needing to go there.”

“That’s nice, Kakashi-sensei. I have seen firsthand how many mission reports you hand in. It will do you some good to be off for a while.”

“Yes, well, it’s only for a few days.” 

“That’s better than nothing.” Iruka moved onto the fresh herbs nearby. Kakashi followed him, quickly choosing a daikon radish and setting the rest back on the stand.

“Maa, Iruka-sensei?”

Iruka looked up, a little surprised Kakashi had followed him. “Yes?”

“Well, I was thinking, you know . . . .” He trailed off, seemed uncertain. He wasn’t making eye contact.

Iruka smiled, looking down at the thyme in his hand. “A genius like you, Kakashi-sensei, thinking? What a novel concept.” 

Kakashi chuckled self-consciously. “I do that sometimes.”

Iruka chuckled too, bringing the thyme up to smell. He rolled the leaves in his fingers, then held the sprig up towards the stall owner, indicating he was purchasing it. When Kakashi didn’t offer any more information, Iruka spoke, “What were you thinking?”

“I was, uh, thinking that maybe you could join me for dinner, you know, since you were kind enough to invite me for breakfast yesterday, you know . . . .”

“Tonight?”

“Uh, yeah. Tonight. That would . . . . uh, I mean, yes. Yes. Tonight is good.” Kakashi gave a firm nod, as if confirming the information to himself. Iruka looked at him hesitantly, then smiled.

“All right. When should I come by?”

“Seven o’clock. Or, whenever.” Kakashi shifted his weight to his other foot.

“Seven it is. Thank you for the invitation, Kakashi-sensei.” Iruka made his way towards the owner and paid for his purchases. Kakashi stayed put. He didn’t even wonder why Iruka didn’t ask for his address. Then he glanced at Iruka. Still, he stayed where he was though. Then, as Iruka came back past him, done paying, he seemed to make a decision.

“Iruka-sensei?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like some company walking home? Your apartment block is on the way to my own home, just a block down.”

“Oh.” Iruka paused. “Well, I would appreciate the company, Kakashi-sensei, but I’m not going home.”

“You’re not?”

“Um, no. See, it’s my one day off in the week and I was going to do some shopping, perhaps meet Naruto for lunch, if I can find him.”

“That won’t be too hard. Finding Naruto, I mean. You just have to go to Ichiraku’s at any time in the vicinity of a meal hour.” Iruka laughed out loud at this, walking towards a clothing shop. Kakashi followed him, seemingly unconsciously, and continued, “Though, I am a little puzzled sensei. I thought you were done your shopping.” He nodded at Iruka’s basket.

“I am, for food anyways. I was just going to buy some new clothes.”

“Oh?” Kakashi gave Iruka an once-over. “What’s wrong with those? Is there a special occasion?”

Iruka scratched the scar n his nose. “You could say that. There’s nothing really wrong with them, I just wanted something a bit . . . . different.”

“Oh.” Iruka was now holding the door of the small shop. “Well . . . . Would you still like some company? I did promise Naruto to catch up again when I talked to him yesterday, so you could do your shopping and then we could both look for him.”

“Are you sure, Kakashi-sensei? It might be boring, after all, I’m only picking up some new clothes.”

Kakashi shrugged. “I have no mission and Gai says I should spend more time socialising. He says it’s good for me.”

Iruka laughed. “All right, Kakashi-sensei, I would enjoy the company. Perhaps you could even give me your opinion?”

“Of course. I always say what I think.” Always. Well, mostly. Okay, sometimes. But that’s beside the point.

Iruka spent the next hour and a half shopping for new clothes and Kakashi, to Iruka’s surprise, very good-naturedly waited patiently and, as promised, gave his opinion on Iruka’s choices. When they went in search of Naruto, they, as predicted, found the blond at Ichiraku’s ramen stand. Naruto was quite pleased that both of his senseis had bought him a bowl of ramen and he wondered out loud if perhaps Ero-sannin might do the same, as the three parted ways amicably outside the restaurant. Naruto headed off to find said Toad sage, will Iruka and Kakashi headed towards Konoha’s shinobi housing district.

As they neared Iruka’s complex, Iruka confirmed with his companion, “Seven o’clock, right Kakashi-sensei?”

“Right. See you then, sensei.” He waved, continuing up the road. Iruka reciprocated the gesture, letting himself into his building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only two o’clock. He had plenty of time. He had five whole hours until seven. He leaned against the wall just inside his apartment door. He had lots of time, and really, how could he not be all worked up after spending almost all day with the man? ALL DAY! His hand slowly snuck to the front of his trousers, where he could already feel the straining ache bulging through the fabric. Yeah, he had time.


	6. Foreplay

Iruka looked through his clothes. _Should I even change? I mean, we spent the afternoon together so he’s obviously seen me already. But . . . . Oh, what the hell, they’re new and I want to try them out. Plus, this is why I’ve got them, isn’t it? Plus, Kakashi-san helped me picked them out, so it’s like I’m showing I appreciate the help. Right?_

Iruka shook his head and walked away from his closet. He got all the way out of his room and then turned back and grabbed one of his new outfits from the rack. _Oh, why the hell not?!_

The outfit was simple, liked Iruka preferred them and comfortable, but they were just . . . . _more_ than his usual attire. Genma had criticised his old jeans and worn-out t-shirt? Well, then he should get a look at _these_ jeans and _this_ t-shirt.

 

Iruka thought back to his usual jeans and t-shirts. Most of his jeans were light wash or were faded enough to pass for light denim and they were comfortably worn in. His t-shirts were all loose fitting and light coloured too, as Iruka had always thought the white and lighter greys and blues showed off his tan skin nicely. His new outfit, however, was much darker and, looking in the mirror, he had to admit that Genma had at least been right about him putting in more effort. However, contrary to Genma’s opinion that he couldn’t be sexy, he thought he looked pretty damn good, mmhm. The jeans were dark-wash skinny jeans, snug enough to show off Iruka’s (great) ass, but not tight enough to be uncomfortable. The t-shirt, however, was _very_ snug fitting, and, considering Iruka’s shinobi physique, it showed off a lot of sexy muscle. It was just a plain black crewneck though, so it was still super-comfy.

 

Iruka had undone his hair as soon as he’d gotten home. He usually wore it loose in the comfort of his own home, or at least in a low hanging ponytail. He considered putting it up in his usual high ponytail to head over to Kakashi’s, but he decided against it in favour of comfort. He pulled the loose strands into a low ponytail tied at the nape of his neck and hanging down his back, just past his shoulders.

 

Ready, Iruka left his apartment and locked up behind himself. He tucked his baking box under his arm (he was, after all, polite to a fault and thought it rude to show up without a gift for the host). Knowing Kakashi didn’t like sweets, Iruka had prepared a lemon tart with a dark chocolate drizzle. It was still sweet enough to be a dessert, but it was laced with the acidic tang of the lemon and the bitter richness of the dark chocolate syrup. He hoped the man would enjoy it.

 

After a brisk walk (it was getting chillier out), Iruka finally made it to the jounin apartment complex where Kakashi lived. He stood there a moment. He knew the jounin lived here, he had read it in his file in the missions room once . . . . or twice, or . . . . Well, that didn’t help him now. He pondered for a minute, then glanced up to the balconies. Of course! He was a ninja, dammit!

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Kakashi was working at the stove, patiently waiting for Iruka. He knew Iruka wouldn’t be late, he was too polite to be. It was five to seven already, so Kakashi knew he should probably leave the stir-fry to simmer and head down to the lobby. After all, he didn’t remember giving Iruka his address, much less his lobby passcode. _How does he even know where I live?_

 

Kakashi was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a rapping at what he thought was the door. He looked up, grinning as he caught a look at Iruka through the window. “Taking a leaf out of my book, sensei? I thought you didn’t approve?”

 

Iruka grinned back as he slid in through the window Kakashi had just unlatched. “Well, Kakashi-sensei, I must say that I do prefer doors, but I had no way of getting to yours, unless I picked the lobby lock.”

 

“I see. We can’t have that, now can we? A respectable Academy sensei, going around picking people’s locks.” Kakashi shook his head and chuckled.

 

Ever the polite one, Iruka slipped his shoes off, not even letting them touch the floor. Kakashi backed off to allow Iruka to head to the door and leave his shoes there when he noticed Iruka’s outfit. “You’re wearing your new clothes.”

 

“Oh,” Iruka looked down, “yes.”

 

“They look nice.”

 

“Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.”

 

“What’s that?” Kakashi pointed at Iruka. Iruka looked down at himself again.

 

“Wha—oh!” Iruka held the box out to Kakashi. “These are for you. I know you don’t like sweets, so . . . . I mean, it’s a dessert but you don’t have to . . . . It’s just that, I thought it would be nice if . . . . Well, I didn’t want to be ru—“

 

Kakashi cut off Iruka’s rambling with a smile. _He knows I don’t like sweets?_ “Thank you, Iruka.” _Could he?_ Kakashi shook his head to clear it and accepted the box. “I’m sure they’re delicious. After all, you made them with care.” _And maybe . . . . more?_ He tried to shake it off again, but missed part of what Iruka was saying.

 

“—m sorry, but if I could, um, may I use the washroom? I would just like to wash my hands . . . . As you know, I climbed your building, and so—“

 

Kakashi cut him off, “Yes, yes, of course. I only have the one though, it is down at the end of the hall and just through my bedroom.”

 

If it was possible, Iruka looked even more flustered than he had just a minute ago. “Through your bedroom?” If Kakashi didn’t now any better, he would say Iruka was nervous, he had all but squeaked that last word.

 

Iruka turned and headed towards the back of the apartment. _Shit,_ Kakashi thought, _I hope he doesn’t see what’s on my nightstand. Or, if he does, that he doesn’t get. Pshhft! Like he wouldn’t, he’s too smart not to make the connection._ Kakashi looked towards his room. _Should I? Nah, too late._ He headed back towards the kitchen, opening the edge of the box and smelling the pastry. _Oh! Mmmmm . . . ._ He closed the box, placing it on the counter for later. _I could try to placate him. I wonder what he’s like when he’s had a little to drink?_ Kakashi smiled. He rooted around one of his cupboards, finally locating a good bottle of sake.

 

Meanwhile, Iruka was heading down the hall, quietly taking stock of Kakashi’s apartment. His apartment was very bland and plain. All of the walls were white, with no pictures or art hanging. There wasn’t even much furniture—it was minimalist at best and sparse if Iruka told the truth. Then he got to Kakashi’s bedroom, and really, he was trying not to be nosy, but it had a lot more character than the rest of the house. Right outside the door, there were actually four pictures on the wall, one of what looked like Kakashi’s old team, with the Yondaime as his jounin-sensei, but Iruka had already known that. Then there was, surprisingly enough, one of Team 7 and finally, one that looked like a very young Kakashi with two people who must be his parents. Finally, and Iruka just had to laugh and shake his head at this one, a signed picture of Jiraiya and Kakashi.

 

In the room itself, Iruka noticed decadent bedding and solid wood furniture. He also noted the beautiful piece above a mantle and hearth. He blushed, realising that he probably shouldn’t be taking too long and quickly made his way into the washroom. He washed his hands and returned to the living area.

 

Kakashi was on the couch, facing away from the hall. He heard as Iruka approached from behind, and he turned, extending a warmed glass of sake in offering. Iruka smiled, taking the cup and joining Kakashi on the couch.

 

“Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.” He ducked his head in acknowledgment. Kakashi eye-smiled.

 

“Maa, sensei, don’t worry about it. I’m glad you came. Dinner is ready, I just thought we could share a drink first.”

 

“Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.” Iruka sipped the sake, enjoying the warm and slow burn as the drink slid down his throat and to his stomach.

 

Kakashi had already had two shots, taking them cold and really quickly before Iruka had gotten back. He wasn’t the most social creature, and he had wanted to be a bit looser and relaxed. As they continued to sip, they fell into a comfortable silence.

 

“Oh, Kakashi-sensei, I didn’t mean to be nosy, but I thought that the antique clock in your room was beautiful.”

 

“Oh, the one above the fireplace? Thank you, sensei, it belonged to my grand-parents.” _Thank goodness he didn’t see the glass dolphin. I don’t know how I could have explained that away. Oh, Iruka-sensei, I just bought it because it reminded me of you._ Kakashi almost snorted, but remembered he had company and covered it with a small cough into his cup.

 

Iruka nodded, “Well, it’s exquisite.”

 

Kakashi smiled. He downed the last of his drink and motioned towards the kitchen. “Shall we?”

 

Iruka nodded, finishing off the last of his own drink. He got up and followed Kakashi around the couch and into the kitchen.

 

The conversation was good and Kakashi made sure their drinks (especially Iruka’s) were bottomless. Iruka was polite as ever, being just as careful not to see Kakashi’s face as he had been at breakfast the other day. Kakashi appreciated the gesture, really, he did, because not everyone was as kind and understanding about his compulsive need to wear the mask. Still, a part of him railed against that and he couldn’t help but want Iruka to _want_ to see his face. He tried, subtly, on more than one occasion to make Iruka look up, but the man truly was polite to a fault. Kakashi sighed. _Plan B. More sake._ He got up from the table and retrieved the dessert box that Iruka had brought over. He had put his mask back up, not wanting to make Iruka any more uncomfortable, so Iruka had made eye contact again. He was rather pink, Kakashi noted to himself, for a moment feeling guilty at trying to get the man drunk. Kakashi waved the box in question and Iruka smiled.

 

“Dessert?”

 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d enjoy it, Kakashi-sensei, but I’d be glad if you tried.” Iruka smiled.

 

“Maa, sensei, I’m happy you thought of me. Besides, I snuck a peek earlier and got a whiff of the most decadent chocolate smell. I’m sure I’ll enjoy it.”

 

Kakashi placed it on the table, turning towards the cupboards again and rooting around for another bottle of sake, guilt making reappearance with a vengeance. _I shouldn’t be doing this. I don’t want to mess this up. Not now, not with_ him. _I’ll only get one chance at this._ Then Iruka was suddenly beside him, carrying the empty dishes and placing them in the sink. Iruka, slightly tipsy, accidentally brushed against Kakashi, then leaned into the touch trying to keep his balance. As electricity shot through Kakashi from his hip, shoulder and arm where Iruka was partially draped over him, he lost all conscious thought and the guilt vanished. He smiled, handing Iruka two smaller plates and guided him back to the table.

 

Iruka placed the plates and Kakashi set down the box and sake, casually sliding his seat around the table to sit next to Iruka, rather than across from him. Iruka, still seemingly a little fuzzy from the alcohol, didn’t appear to notice.

 

As Kakashi served the dessert, Iruka glanced up at him, being careful not to get caught. He knew that he was bordering on inebriated, but he had never been an extreme drunk, rather, he was fairly lucid and hadn’t ever blacked out. He also knew that when tipsy, his prankster side, kept at bay by his professional persona when sober, often showed itself and his inhibitions were far lower.

 

 _Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?_ He glanced at Kakashi again, wondering if the man was getting him drunk on purpose. _Is_ that _a good thing or a bad thing? But more importantly, am I still sober enough to care right now?_ He watched Kakashi again, watched as another glass of sake was placed before him and as the gooey dark chocolate dripped down the sides of the sunny and aromatic lemon tart. _Nope. Don’t care right now._ He grabbed his fork and smiled a t Kakashi.

 

It was only when he’d already impaled his first bite of dessert that Iruka noticed something was wrong. At first, he assumed Kakashi was hesitant because he thought the tart might be sweet, but he realised quickly that in his tipsy haste to be polite and help clean up, he had also cleared away Kakashi’s fork. He glanced at his hand.

 

“I haven’t bitten it yet, I could give you my fork?”

 

Kakashi smiled. _Perfect opportunity._ “I don’t mind sharing.”

 

Kakashi took Iruka’s hand in his own, not breaking eye contact the entire time. As he pulled Iruka’s hand closer to his mouth, he also brought his hand up to his face. Before Iruka could figure out what was going on (and before he could chicken out himself) Kakashi yanked down his mask and took the fork into his mouth.

 

 _Oh my! It smelled good, but WOW!_ “Ohhh, ohhh! Mmmmm, _mmmm_.”

 

Iruka, too tipsy to be anything but entranced the entire show, just stared at Kakashi. If Kakashi could read minds, he would have been _very_ interested to know what was going on inside his guest’s head.

 

_Face._

_His face._

_That sound._

_Sinful sound._

_Oh my gawsh._

_Face. Handsome face._

_Sound. Sexy sound._

_Oh, my—_

The fork clattering to the table was all the warning Kakashi got before Iruka was practically in his lap, one hand around the wrist that had brought the fork to his mouth, the other in the vicinity of his neck, smashing his lips to the other man’s. Kakashi sucked in a shocked breath as lemon cream and dark chocolate was crushed onto his tongue as Iruka’s invaded his mouth, smearing the dessert even further into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, shoving his chair back and grabbing Iruka round the waist, jerking him onto all the way onto his lap so that Iruka was straddling him. Then he sucked hard on Iruka’s tongue, digging his fingers into Iruka’s hips as the other moaned and pushed his body farther down into Kakashi’s. _So much better than my imagination. Holy shit, **so much better**!_

Suddenly, Kakashi was yanked up by Iruka’s hand fisted in his shirt as he stumbled off of Kakashi’s lap and pulled them back towards the table so that he was leaning on it and Kakashi was pressed tightly up against him. Both of Iruka’s arms were around Kakashi’s neck now, nails scratching at the nape, up through silver hair and back down again, over and over, creating deliciously rough friction. The younger shinobi was moaning and yanking at Kakashi’s shirt.


	7. Something Yummy

Finally deciding he’d had enough of the damn shirt, Iruka turned his attention to Kakashi’s vest, effectively stripping him of it and then yanking his hitai-ate off to yank the shirt up over his head. Kakashi didn’t know how Iruka managed it, but his lips had hardly left him the whole time. (Not that he was complaining, mind, you, not at all.) He was getting hard _fast_ and despite losing half of his clothes he kept getting hotter and hotter, blood rushing to the surface of his skin, making it more sensitive, almost to the point where his skin prickled when touched.

 

Iruka, seemingly done molesting Kakashi’s mouth, turned them around and pushed Kakashi up against the counter, making it easier for his tongue to travel south and take one of Kakashi’s nipples into his mouth. As he swirled the tip of his tongue around it, he flicked the other with his thumb and ran the pad of his palm up and down Kakashi’s right side.

 

Kakashi’s breath hitched and he barely contained a small bubble of laughter, earning his a cocked eyebrow from Iruka. “Ticklish?” Kakashi gulped and nodded. “Ahh. Okay, then.” The pressure from Iruka’s hand increased as he switched nipples, making his touch more insistent and less ticklish. Kakashi was grateful as he arched into Iruka’s mouth.

 

By the time Iruka had decided he was done and moved south yet again, Kakashi was breathing hard and was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Iruka undid his pants and tugged them down, letting them pool at Kakashi’s ankles. He palmed Kakashi’s erection through his boxer briefs, earning a ragged gasp from the older man above him.

 

Iruka grinned and Kakashi was puzzled (and disappointed) when he moved away from him. _Wrong direction! Come back!_ Then Iruka _was_ back and it dawned on Kakashi just what was going on in the other’s mind. He heard a light _clink_ as the plate was placed on the floor, then felt cool air against his length as Iruka worked it free of his final layer of clothing.

 

Next thing he knew, Kakashi felt a cool, squishy sensation as Iruka’s hand slathered his erection in the lemon cream and chocolate syrup from their neglected desert. Then, Kakashi let out an involuntary moan as he felt Iruka’s warm tongue slide up his shaft from base to tip. When he reached the tip, Iruka licked the cream from his lips and grinned as he took the head into his mouth. He _mmmm’d_ quietly, giving Kakashi shivers as the vibration traveled up his cock. Then Iruka swirled his tongue all around the ridge at Kakashi’s head, and sucked, pulling the lemon cream into his mouth before letting go with a pop to swallow.

 

Kakashi peered down at Iruka, watching as he settled himself on his knees and took Kakashi’s hips firmly into his hands before turning back to his cock with a serious expression on his face. Kakashi smiled to himself as Iruka went back to his task, turning his smile into a gasp and little groan as he was taken halfway into his mouth. Iruka pulled back and then repeated the motion several times, earning little moans from Kakashi as he let his teeth grate lightly along the bottom of his shaft. He held tightly to the edge of the counter as Iruka let go of his hips with one hand to take his head into his hand as he licked up and down his cock where there was still cream and chocolate syrup.

 

Iruka leaned farther in towards Kakashi, stroking harder with his hand as he took Kakashi’s balls into his mouth, making popping sounds as he sucked one all the way into his mouth and let it go, then did the same to the other side. Kakashi was straining against Iruka’s hand on his hip now, wanting so bad to just thrust into his hand, but Iruka was having none of it. His other hand left Kakashi’s cock, pushing him back hard against the counter as he again took him into his mouth, this time deep throating him almost to the hilt. Kakashi keened and writhed against Iruka’s hands again, but stilled as his breath caught in his throat when Iruka swallowed around him, creating the most delicious pressure. He slowly pulled back, then swirled his tongue around the head before deep throating him again, going almost all the way again, swallowing against his gag reflex and humming to send vibrations up Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi moaned helplessly, breathing hard and still straining against Iruka’s hands. Sensing that Kakashi was almost at the end of his rope, Iruka pulled back and started bobbing his head up and down his shaft faster, but more shallowly, taking the base of his cock into his hand and pumping in time to his sucking. Every now and then he’d hum, sending vibrations up and down Kakashi’s shaft. After only a few more minutes, Kakashi was coming undone, moaning wantonly and jerking against Iruka’s hands, not caring that the counter was most likely bruising his hips each time he did. When Iruka heard Kakashi’s breath hitch, he deep throated him one last time as he came. Iruka pulled back again, licking the last bit of cum from Kakashi’s tip. As he let go of Kakashi’s hips, the man slumped bonelessly to the floor.

 

Iruka swiped one of his fingers across his lip, sucking some stray lemon cream from it as he surveyed his work. He smiled to himself as he stood. His pants were more than a little tight, but he started to clear the table anyways, figuring he’d get off in round two when Kakashi’s stupor wore off. As he returned from rinsing the dishes at the sink a few minutes later, he heard a muttered, “No fair.” from somewhere in the vicinity of the floor.

 

“Huh?” He turned towards Kakashi.

 

“No fair,” Kakashi repeated, looking up petulantly from his prone position on the floor.

 

“What’s no fair?”

 

“You’re _dressed._ ” Kakashi pouted. “That’s not fair. I’m not.”

 

Iruka chuckled. “We could fix that.”

 

“Mmhmmm. Shower.” Kakashi grabbed the edge of the counter to pull himself up, then pushed his pants off of his ankles with his feet. He reached for Iruka’s hand and pulled him towards the back of the apartment.

 

Iruka began dropping his clothes, laughing as Kakashi continued to mumble about the unfairness of their state of dress.

 

“Better?” He asked, now only in his jeans as they stopped in the bathroom.

 

“No.” Kakashi pouted. “You’ve still got pants. _And_ underwear.” He pointed accusingly at the offending articles of clothing.

 

Iruka grinned. “Not exactly,” he said, reaching into the shower to turn it on, then pushing Kakashi towards it.

 

“Not exactly?” Kakashi questioned, stepping in obediently. He looked Iruka up and down. “I see them!”

 

Iruka grinned, undoing his jeans and letting Kakashi get a look at the feathery trail of hair from his navel down to his crotch. Kakashi’s eyes widened a little.

 

“You go commando?” Incredulous, he reached towards Iruka.

 

Iruka shrugged. “Today I do.” He moved forward and into Kakashi’s grasp. As Kakashi pushed his pants down, he toed them off and added, “My new jeans are tight. Kind of too tight for my underwear.”

 

Kakashi laughed, “I’m glad.” He pulled Iruka under the water, “Makes my job a lot easier.”

 

Iruka hissed as the water hit his hot skin and he bucked forward as Kakashi grabbed his still hard cock. “Need a hand, sensei?” Kakashi almost growled in his ear as he tugged him forward into his own body, relishing the heat emanating from Iruka’s body.

 

Iruka moaned as Kakashi fisted his erection a couple of times, hard. “I’m impressed, sensei,” Kakashi continued conversationally, never stopping his pumping motions. “You’re still hard as a rock. I thought you might’ve gone down by now, or _relieved_ yourself in the kitchen.”

 

Iruka was a little affronted and jerked back, away from Kakashi. Kakashi just moved forward with him, running his nose up and down Iruka’s jaw. “Don’t take offense, sensei,” he whispered huskily in his ear, “it’s just that I don’t have the self-control to postpone my . . . . _gratification_.” He punctuated the last word with a lick up Iruka’s neck, stopping to suck on a sensitive spot just below and behind the man’s ear.

 

Mollified, Iruka relaxed back into Kakashi’s ministrations. Kakashi smiled against his skin as Iruka ground out between ragged breaths, “Only . . . . been . . . . a few . . . . huh . . . . minutes,” he hissed as Kakashi squeezed the head of his cock, then moaned, loudly as the pressure from Kakashi’s hand increased.

 

Kakashi continued fisting Iruka as he pushed his body forwards, effectively trapping Iruka as he backed him up into the wall. Iruka keened and thrust his body forwards and into Kakashi’s pumping hand. _He’s loud,_ Kakashi mused, _just like I always imagined._ Kakashi smiled to himself. _I could get used to this._ He dropped into a crouch, running his hands down Iruka’s sides as he went. He contemplated Iruka’s cock for a minute, smiling as Iruka blinked down at him, puzzled. Then he took him into his mouth, huffing his cheeks out with his breath rhythmically as he did it. He ran a hand lightly up and down the base of Iruka’s shaft, dragging his nails across the tight, heated skin. Iruka’s befuddled expression was quickly replaced by a dazed, lustful look.

 

As Iruka struggled to keep his breathing under control, he grasped desperately at the wall, trying to find purchase for his fingers on the slippery tiles. Kakashi smirked inwardly as Iruka finally gave up and clasped his hands roughly in Kakashi’s silver hair. He let Iruka’s cock go completely and kissed his way up his stomach, stopping at his navel to dip his tongue in and swirl it around. He replaced his mouth with his hand on the hard shaft, pumping harder and faster than before, and continued up Iruka’s chest and back to his new favourite spot on the man’s neck.

 

Kakashi pulled back a little, continuing to pump Iruka’s erection and waited, watching, for him to come in his hand. When he did, Kakashi surged forward and captured his mouth in a heated kiss, swallowing Iruka’s scream as he arched back into the shower wall. Kakashi caught him under the arms as he slumped forward, completely spent.

 

Kakashi leaned back against the shower wall and switched the spray to the tap to run a bath as he eased them both down into the tub and pushed the curtain open. He ran the water hot and settled them down in the water. He was leaning against the back of the tub and he had pulled Iruka in front of him, one of his own legs on either side of Iruka. Iruka was still lost in a sated haze and as Kakashi rested Iruka’s head on his shoulder and brushed his hair out of his face he took a moment to just gaze at the man. _I can’t mess this up. I can’t. I don’t have a lot of good things left in this life,_ he mused, _and if I get this close to keeping him only to lose him, I don’t know what I’ll do._

 

As Iruka slipped further down into the water, Kakashi rested his chin on his head, burying his nose into Iruka’s crown and taking a deep breath. So quiet that the sleepy Iruka didn’t hear him at all, Kakashi murmured into his brown locks, “I love you.”


	8. Yummier

When the lustful haze started to lift from Iruka, he felt Kakashi carding his hands through his hair. He turned in the tub, but found it difficult to kneel between Kakashi’s legs, so he nudged them together and straddled him instead. Kakashi smiled at him, pulling him closer by his neck, hand still entwined in brown locks and kissed him. Iruka deepened the kiss, scooting forward and running his arms up and down Kakashi’s biceps. Kakashi rested his hands on Iruka’s hips, gently kneading them.

 

Iruka kissed his way across Kakashi’s jaw, ending near his ear and nibbling on the lobe. “We really should get washed up, hmm, Kakashi-san?”

 

Kakashi’s breath hitched a little as Iruka’s tongue snuck out and swirled around the sensitive skin of his neck. “Maa, sensei, not enjoying our current activities?”

 

Iruka sat back, looking at Kakashi earnestly and blushing. “Ne, Kakashi-san, of course I—“

 

As Iruka blushed harder, Kakashi took pity on him. “Maa, sensei,” he whispered, then ran his hand along Iruka’s jaw to cup his face, and raising his voice just a little, “I’m only teasing.”

 

Iruka smiled coyly and leaned slightly into Kakashi’s hand. “Why are you teasing me, Kakashi-san?”

 

Kakashi blushed slightly, ducking his head down and letting his hands drop from Iruka’s face and hip to fiddle with them on his knees. “Maa, sensei,” his voice had dropped again, this time barely above a whisper, “I—“

 

This time it was Iruka who took pity on Kakashi and interrupted him, lifting his head by his chin to look him in the eye. “It’s all right, Kakashi. I really don’t mind.”

 

Kakashi smiled tentatively, then reached forward and caressed Iruka’s side with his hand at the same time as he reached around to the shampoo bottle. Though inside, he was practically hopping around, _No honorific! He just used my name,_ he managed a calm, “May I?”

 

Iruka grinned and inclined his head in agreement. Kakashi poured some of the shampoo into his hand and motioned for Iruka to turn around. Iruka complied and Kakashi began to lather his long hair, thinking to himself. _If I show him this is more than sex for me, maybe he’ll stay._

Iruka relaxed back into Kakashi’s touch as he continued to massage Iruka’s scalp and play his long tresses through his fingers. Iruka had never had anyone wash his hair for him other than his mother, and he had been so little that he could barely remember it. It felt _nice._ No, better than nice, he thought, this was one of the most sensuous things he’d felt. _Mmmm, I wonder if he knows what he’s doing to me? I wonder what this is for him._ Iruka paused in his thoughts. He really wanted to turn around and look at Kakashi. _Is this a one-time thing? Is he like Genma? Does he just have a thing for long hair?_ He sighed. _I should enjoy this while I can. Surely he’ll be bored of me by morning. . . . . I mean he’s never interested in anything. Why would I be any different? Yeah. I’ll make the most of it tonight, then when he wants me to disappear in the morning I will without a fuss._ Decision made, Iruka closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Kakashi’s hands in his hair.

 

Kakashi, on the other hand, had a small smile on his face as he worked through Iruka’s strands. He leaned forward after a few minutes, just resting against Iruka and took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of his own shampoo on the other man. He finally reached for the showerhead and gently doused Iruka’s hair, washing the soap bubbles away.

 

After the water had run clear for a few minutes already, Iruka turned around and smiled gently. “My turn,” he murmured, straddling Kakashi again and beginning to work his own lathery hands through Kakashi’s wild hair. He smiled as Kakashi leaned back, humming in content as he relaxed. Finally, he ran the water through Kakashi’s hair and turned to pull the drain from the tub.

 

“Nuh-uh,” Kakashi shook his head and pulled Iruka’s hand back from the drain. He added in an almost pleading tone, “A few minutes? The water’s still warm.”

 

Iruka nodded his consent, allowing Kakashi to pull him into a sort-of hug. _Wouldn’t have pegged him for a cuddler,_ Iruka mused, smiling.

 

When the water had begun to cool already, Iruka finally pushed himself up and away from Kakashi’s chest. “Kakashi, really, we’re already all prune-y and we’ll catch pneumonia from this water.”

 

Kakashi snorted. “Pneumonia?” But he pulled the drain anyways, and they both rose. “Not done yet.”

 

“Hm?” Iruka cocked his head to the side. Kakashi smiled. He pointed to Iruka’s chest, then gestured between the two of them, finally pointing to his own hair and pausing there as he spoke.

 

“Only our hair is done.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Kakashi reached around Iruka to turn the overhead spray back on, making sure it was plenty hot. Iruka slouched back under the spray, pulling Kakashi with him and moaned as the scalding water sluiced down his back. Kakashi ran his hands over Iruka’s body everywhere he could reach, squeezing his sides, grazing his hips, thumbing over hardened nipples and dragging fingernails down a smooth back. Iruka arched forward, bucking his groin unconsciously and grunting as their bodies slid together from knees to abs. Kakashi gasped and placed a hand on the wall beside Iruka’s head as he felt the first stirrings of another arousal coming on. He buried his head in Iruka’s shoulder, grunting as he reached down to stroke his half-hard erection to complete attention again. _Damn! It’s only been twenty minutes. It usually takes me forty to bounce back._ He looked up from Iruka’s shoulder, contemplating his face. _Do you have any idea what you do to me, sensei?_

Iruka shuddered and bucked forwards again as he felt Kakashi take him into his hand and stroke him back to attention. _Mmmm,_ he mused, _I’ve never been this horny with Genma. Hell, I don’t even remember being this bad as a teenager!_ Then he lost all train of coherent thought as Kakashi fisted both of them between them and—oh! The pressure and the sweet, sweet friction as their erections slid against each other and through the rough, calloused hand around them!

 

Finally, he managed to rasp out, “More, Ka . . . . ha . . . . kashiii . . . .” whining out the last syllable. Kakashi grunted lowly in response, slipping his hand out of the shower and grasping around blindly for some sort of lube. His hand finally managed to locate the Vaseline tub he had on one of the shelves. He motioned desperately to Iruka and pushed him into the wall. Iruka wrapped one leg around him and arched up, giving Kakashi better access as the older shinobi slid a hand down to prepare him.

 

Kakashi leaned down towards Iruka, nibbling and sucking on his neck as one finger circled his entrance. Impatiently, Iruka pushed his body down against Kakashi and moaned lowly as his first finger slid inside. Iruka clasped his arms around Kakashi’s torso and neck, digging his fingers into his scalp and tugging roughly on his hair as he hitched his leg up higher. “H-h-hu-hurry!” he gasped, “ca-aan’t wait . . . . unnnh!”

 

 _Kami, he’s testing my patience,_ Kakashi bit down lightly on Iruka’s neck, muffling the groan threatening to spill from his lips. He worked his finger in an out of the man a few more times and slowly added another finger, gently scissoring them, when Iruka suddenly keened and slammed his body hard against Kakashi’s own. _Mmmm, found it,_ Kakashi paused in his scissoring motion and took a minute to explore again, searching for that one spot he’d brushed and— _right there!_ Iruka jerked again and moaned loudly. As Kakashi silently congratulated himself, Iruka dropped the hand in Kakashi’s locks down to the nape of his neck and forced him away from his neck to look him in the face.

 

“Kakashi, _now._ ” He dipped his fingers roughly into the jar of lubricant and pulled out a glob, smearing it roughly on Kakashi’s cock. Then he yanked him closer forcefully and smashed their lips together in a wet, sloppy, heated kiss.

 

“Uh-huh,” Kakashi complied quickly, needing no more encouragement. He bent a little at his knees and wrapped an arm around Iruka’s hiked up leg to pull him up a little higher, giving him a better angle for access. Then he let go of Iruka with the other hand, sliding it down his side and then coming to rest on his own erection. He slathered the Vaseline around a little more, spreading it evenly then he surged forward slowly, pushing the blunt tip of his cock against Iruka’s entrance.

 

As the tip of his erection slid past the barrier of muscle with a little pop, Kakashi let a out a little hiss of pleasure, petering off into a low moan as Iruka grew impatient again and grabbed Kakashi by the hips roughly, digging his nails in and jerking him forward, effectively burying half of the older shinobi’s cock inside himself. Kakashi took the hint and pushed forward more, sheathing the rest of his shaft in the younger man. Iruka moaned and his body slumped a little as he relaxed his hold on Kakashi’s hips.

 

Kakashi found it hard to even breath, much less think as his senses overloaded with the silken heat surrounded his cock, but he managed to gather his wits enough to adjust his feet and lean a forearm against the shower wall, giving himself some more balance and leverage. Iruka, for his part, braced himself against the wall and wrapped one arm each around Kakashi’s neck and middle, then began rocking his hips against Kakashi.

 

Kakashi growled lowly in Iruka’s ear as the motion sent flames of sensation dancing around his cock and shivers of excitement up his spine, then he pulled back and thrust forward, slowly but firmly, loving the half-moan half-gasp it earned from his partner. He repeated the motion, snapping his hips a little harder on the thrust in. Iruka moaned louder this time and met Kakashi’s thrusts halfway every time as the rhythm was set. Kakashi grunted and aimed for Iruka’s prostate on every thrust, earning him loader and louder moans every time and gasps every time he pulled back.

 

Despite the scalding water dripping down them, Kakashi could tell he was pouring sweat and as he grasped desperately at Iruka’s waist, his hand slipped on slick, wet skin. He could feel the taught ab muscles clench under his roaming fingers as Iruka’s body spasmed with every assault on his prostate. Kakashi sped up the pace, his own sounds of pleasure becoming louder and less controlled as he felt himself nearing his peak. Iruka’s nails were digging into him and the leg wrapped around him clamped down on his hip more aggressively as Iruka tried to pull them closer together.

 

Iruka could feel an orgasm begin to pool in his gut as Kakashi’s pace became more frantic and erratic. He knew he was close with every thrust and every snap of Kakashi’s hips and he didn’t care that he was being loud (very loud, he really hoped the neighbours didn’t mind) as he practically shouted every time Kakashi’s length slid in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot dead on every time and then Kakashi’s hand was between them, taking Iruka’s neglected length into his hand and pumping it thoroughly, if not as erratically as his thrusting.

 

As Kakashi brought his hand between them to work Iruka’s length, he kissed him hard and admired his handiwork on his neck from earlier, grinning goofily to himself at the hickey he’d left just below Iruka’s ear. He fervently hoped people would notice and he prayed the Iruka was loud enough for the neighbours to hear. He wanted to make sure everyone knew he was (finally) with Iruka (and that prick Genma could kiss his ass, he’d never really liked him anyways, so good riddance).

 

Iruka thrust shamelessly against Kakashi as he felt his orgasm closing in on him, and between the dual sensations of Kakashi’s thick length pounding into him and Kakashi’s calloused hand pumping his erection, he was coming undone at the seams and his vision started to blur as he saw spots, clenching his eyes shut tight.

 

Kakashi scrubbed his knuckles against Iruka’s jaw and when he got no response, he brushed his fingers up and down insistently, managing to gasp out in petulant huffs, “Look at . . . . unnnh—me. . . . . L-loo-ook . . . . huu . . . . m-me, Ru-rukaaaa.”

 

As Iruka opened his eyes and looked up at his partner, Kakashi smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again, keeping Iruka’s jaw cupped firmly in his hand and thrusting forward hard a couple more times and jerking on Iruka’s cock to make them both come, Iruka screaming out a mangled version of Kakashi’s name and Kakashi himself gasping out a quiet, “Ruka.”

 

Kakashi leaned against the wall on his forearm, his nose buried in Iruka’s shoulder as he rode his orgasm out, panting and running the fingers of his other hand gently down Iruka’s side in a fond caress. Iruka slouched back against the wall, absently stroking the bristly hairs at the nape of Kakashi’s neck as he came down from his lusty high.

 

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, not that either of them seemed to mind, but Kakashi finally pulled his flaccid member out of Iruka as he realized the water was losing some of it’s warmth. Iruka half-grunted, half-hissed in protest as he suddenly lost the full feeling of being joined with Kakashi. He wrapped both arms around the man’s neck and pulled him in for one last kiss as he spun the knob in the shower, warming the spray yet again.

 

Kakashi grabbed a washcloth from a shelf near the shower and whispered in Iruka’s ear, “All right?”

 

“All right,” Iruka nodded and pushed himself from the wall. Kakashi lathered up the cloth and began gently washing his partner, making his way down Iruka’s body efficiently, but at a relaxed pace. When he finished, he nudged the tap and brought the movable sprayer-head over Iruka’s tired body. He placed the sprayer back and began to wash himself with the same cloth when Iruka gently stilled his hands with his own on top of them. He pulled the cloth from Kakashi’s grasp and Kakashi was about to protest, but it died on his lips as his worn-out body felt Iruka’s hands ghost over him with the washcloth.

 

Iruka stopped Kakashi’s fussing with a finger to his lips, then he kissed him gingerly and turned him around. He kneaded Kakashi’s shoulders with deep, deft strokes from his thumbs and forefingers and he felt some of the tension built up from their bout of wall-sex relax right out of him. Assured that his partner was loosened up, he continued with his previous task, washing Kakashi gently and rinsing him under a cooling spray.

 

Knowing the warm water was just about running out, Kakashi hastened to grab two warmed towels off of the radiator by his bathroom window, handing one to Iruka and wrapping the other around himself. Kakashi surreptitiously watched Iruka out of the corner of his eye as the other dried himself off. _Damn, I love you. I wish I could just say it. Why can’t I_ say it _?! Kakashi—pull yourself together! It’s easy. I love you. I—_

Kakashi was startled out of his thoughts by Iruka clearing his throat gently, the younger shinobi had noticed Kakashi’s inner conflict on his face but, not knowing the reason why, it sent _him_ into his own inner turmoil— _Is he worried about how I’ll react? Is this the end? Damn, I really hoped I might get to stay, things seemed to be going really well. I—I . . . . I guess I’ll give him an easy out._ Iruka hung his head, then looked back up, clearing his throat to get the other’s attention.

 

“Um, Kakashi-san?”

 

Kakashi started. _Kakashi-san? Why’s he back to using the damn honorifics?_ He turned to Iruka, confused, and saw a brief flash of pain in Iruka’s eyes before it disappeared and he was handed the towel.

 

“Thank-you, Kakashi-san. I’ll just . . . . go and collect my clothes, then—“

 

As Iruka shied around him, an uncomfortable thought occurred to Kakashi, _He’s protecting himself. He thinks I want him gone and he’s trying to make a clean break._ He sighed. _I suppose it can’t be helped, I mean, it’s not like I go around being friendly. He probably thinks I’m a loner . . . ._ The thought saddened Kakashi, but he resolved to prove to Iruka that the best place for him was right here, in Kakashi’s arms. _Right where he is now is where he belongs._ He reached out to catch Iruka’s hand before the man flitted out of his grasp. “Will you stay?” he whispered.

 

Iruka did a double take. _Wha?_

“Will you stay?” repeated, still quietly, as Kakashi contemplated the ground at his feet.

 

Iruka glanced at their hands, confused. _Does he not like nights alone, or . . . . I mean, do I actually stand a chance? He seems to_ want _me to stay, so . . . ._ Any further thoughts were cut off as Kakashi took Iruka’s silence for consent and pulled him through the door and towards the bed.

 

Iruka followed forlornly, stumbling a little in the dark when Kakashi turned out the bathroom light. Kakashi made sure to surreptitiously slip his glass dolphin into the nightstand drawer. _No use scaring him off by coming on to strong._

Kakashi drew the covers back and slid in, pulling Iruka with him gently. Iruka, though conflicted and confused, fell into a deep sleep rather quickly, but Kakashi, ever the paranoid ninja, had always found it difficult to fall asleep. He watched Iruka sleep, running his hands through long brown hair and his fingers across a well-defined jaw. _Stay forever . . . ._ was his last thought as he fell into a deeper sleep than he thought possible, faster than usual, comforted by Iruka’s warm and solid presence in his embrace.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

No matter how late he turned up for things, Kakashi was, surprisingly, an early riser. Still, when a messenger bird from the Hokage interrupted his slumber, he was more than a little annoyed, particularly when he remembered just _who_ he’d coaxed into his bed last night. Kakashi thought to himself, _Should’ve gotten him drunk sooner._ Then felt guilty for the thought right away, but shrugged. So when said messenger bird handed over a scroll with the message:

 

Brat!

     My office, NOW.

Tsunade

 

Kakashi (dutiful shinobi he is) rose to head off to her summons. However (shit disturber he is), he also decided to take his sweet time. He got dressed quietly, so as not to wake his guest, and tiptoed into the bathroom (yay, ninja skills!). On his way out, he picked up Iruka’s jeans, figuring he’d also pick up the trail of Iruka’s clothes leading to the bedroom, since it was Iruka and, well, Kakashi just assumed that he liked to be as neat as he kept his (impeccable) classroom and (immaculate) desk.

 

Kakashi, a ninja from the age of six, was very neat and kept his own home tidy with military precision. Therefore, his obsessive compulsive tendencies screamed at him to pick up his own clothes too, as well as pack away the leftover mess from dessert last night; but he had already taken the time to pick up Iruka’s things and even though he was planning on being a little late to his meeting with the Hokage because he was annoyed as hell, he wasn’t habitually late when it came to his boss and commanding officer. So, against his cleaner judgment, he left his own clothes and the dessert things strewn about the kitchen, and the towels and Vaseline jar around the bathroom.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

When Iruka woke up, he was not only alone, but the bed was cold, meaning its other occupant had been gone a long time. Used to being left alone by Genma, he didn’t think much of it but still reached out his senses and chakra, hoping against hope that Kakashi would be different. He stretched and peeked around the room, straining his ears to listen for any sound in the small apartment. He heard nothing, but noticed his clothes neatly folded on the end of the bed.

 

Iruka thought that was a bit odd, given that he clearly remembered dropping them all along the hallway and he had always assumed that his chronically late host was not that tidy, given that he had a penchant for selective laziness. _Oh well, maybe he’s neater than I thought. I mean, the apartment was pretty tidy when I got here. He probably picked everything up from last night. We did make a rather big mess._ As Iruka thought over last night’s activities (ahem), he blushed hotly. He rose from bed and got dressed, then headed to the washroom to relieve himself.

 

When he entered the washroom to find it still in disarray, with the shower curtain flung back, tub of Vaseline still open and all over the tub and towels on the floor, his tummy did a nervous little flip-flop. He brushed it off though, reasoning with himself. _He probably just concentrated on the kitchen. I mean, he’d need the kitchen to eat in the morning, but it’s not like anyone would see the bathroom. Yeah, that’s it, he just hasn’t gotten around to this room yet,_ he reassured himself, then headed off towards the kitchen.

 

The sight that greeted Iruka had his heart drop to his feet and butterflies take up residence in his gut. No Kakashi. Just a mess. _So he really isn’t that neat then. And it wasn’t just that he hadn’t gotten to the washroom. It was only my clothes. He must obviously want me gone, that’s why he brought them to me. It’s subtle, but why else would he pick up_ only my _clothes? And he’s gone, too . . . . so he obviously doesn’t even want to face me. He must have only asked me to stay last night because he doesn’t like to be alone, or, or—_ Iruka’s knees almost buckled from the grief, and he barely bit back a sob. _Oh, gosh, Genma’s right. I can’t get anyone._ He held back the tears as his train of thought continued, _Kakashi can’t even stand to be with you for more than one night. You always knew, Iruka, that someone like him couldn’t want you. Isn’t that why we gave up on him all that long time ago?_ Iruka’s inner demons sneered at him, _You were probably just a convenient lay. I mean, look at you—you’re obviously trying too hard because of your little game with Genma and Kakashi could probably sense the desperation on you. Pity fuck, anyone?_ Iruka’s shoulders sagged. His eyes dimmed. He looked at the ground. Seconds passed. Then a minute. _But I’ll be_ damned _if I get used like that again. I’m not going to let this break me._

 

Iruka finally looked back up, gaze steely and determined. He cleaned the kitchen, then the bathroom and finally made the bed. He didn’t cry until he made it to his own apartment, crumpled behind the door, tears streaming slowly down his cheeks. Too stoic to make a sound, he cried his broken heart away the best way a ninja knew how—silently.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Kakashi had finished his mission early. It was supposed to be an S-class, but he’d been supremely pissed at Tsunade for sending him out on what was supposed to be a week-long mission with no warning and no time to go back to his apartment and apologise to Iruka for having to go (it really sucked, sometimes, being one of the best and being on-call twenty-four seven). He had to leave _immediately_ (he imitated Tsunade’s ‘immediately’ in his head and shook his head snarkily) and he obviously couldn’t take it out on the Hokage herself, so he’d improvised and taken it out on the enemy nins he’d encountered.

 

Kakashi smiled to himself. It was over though, and he was on his way home. Home to Iruka. It had been a long time since he’d considered his apartment a home; but he thought he could get used to it if Iruka would stay with him, _Not just for the night,_ he mused to himself, _but for always_.

 

He had decided to tell Iruka. He’d been psyching himself up for it the whole trip. _I love you. I love you. I_ love _you. Damn, it sounds so easy in my head. Please, Kami, don’t let me screw this up. I love him._ He marched on gleefully, happy he’d finally come to terms with that realisation himself. _I’m not obsessed. It’s not just a crush. I love him._ Kakashi sped up.

 

When he finally got to his apartment, Kakashi was nervous. He knew he probably wouldn’t find Iruka, since it had already been two and a half days since he’d left and he seriously doubted the man would just make himself at home without an invitation—he was too polite (though, Kakashi decided, he wouldn’t have minded that) but he hoped that Iruka had at least heard at the missions desk by now that it was a mission that pulled him away and he really didn’t want to go. He also hoped that after a quick shower and maybe a little bit of tidying (he blushed, thinking back to how he’d left his kitchen and bathroom, and _why_ they were in a shambles) he might go down to said missions desk and convince a certain brunet to accompany him to dinner.

 

He opened the door and made his way into the kitchen, fully prepared to get to work cleaning up, but he found it spotless. Kakashi then made his way to the bathroom and found it in the same, polished, pristine state. He smiled, then mentally thanked Iruka. The man really was hardworking, and kind to a fault. He eased himself down on the bed and started to remove his leg bindings, but that’s when he noticed the note. He smiled, thinking that perhaps Iruka had written him a little love note. Kakashi opened the sheet of paper and let his eyes travel across it. As he read, though, he became more and more confused. It read,

 

**Kakashi-sensei,**

 

( _WTF? He’s gone all the way back to sensei?! I thought we dropped the damn honorifics!)_

 

**I hope you find your apartment cleaned to your satisfaction. Everything is in its proper place except for the towels, as I did not feel comfortable taking them down to the laundry without your permission. Your lemon tart is in the fridge, as I do not know when you will return.**

 

( _What the hell is with the formal tone? Was he not here when I fucked him into the wall? I mean, all right, maybe expecting a love letter was a bit much, but this? It’s like nothing ever happened!_ )

 

**I would like to thank you for your hospitality in inviting me for dinner. I would also like to apologise for my drunken behaviour. I would like to assure you that I realise this may be a sensitive situation at work and that I will remain professional.**

 

( _Hospitality? Drunken . . . ._ )

 

Kakashi dropped his hand, letting the sheet flutter to the floor. _Well, shit! . . . . He doesn’t want me or I screwed up? Is he angry, or hurt? Dammit! Now what?_


	9. Misunderstandings

Kakashi left his apartment and headed over to the Academy. Iruka would still be teaching, it was a Tuesday afternoon, after all. He wanted to turn his mission report in to Iruka, so he’d wait, then follow the man to the missions’ desk and hand it in. Kakashi settled himself down in a tree close to the schoolyard, one that he knew had a good view of Iruka’s classroom windows, but that had enough foliage to conceal his presence. Needless to say, he’d been frequenting the tree for quite some time. He pulled out his mission report and glared at it disdainfully. Now, usually, he would find no end to his amusement in handing a mission report such as this, as he loved getting a rise out of his temperamental chuunin because it was just _so damn hot_ , but given the circumstances, he knew he’d have to do better.

 

Kakashi pulled a fresh scroll from his pouch and began re-writing the report. As he checked and re-checked everything twice, he realized that he hadn’t turned in a mission report this pristine and complete in a long time, _Pre-Iruka obsession, definitely. Erm, well, not obsession per se, but . . . . Oh, whom the hell am I kidding? I’ve been long gone on that man since he told me off at the chuunin exams. I might as well be honest about it. Hehe! I don’t remember if I ever turned in my reports to him before then, but since, then, I only turn in reports that’ll get a rise out of him. I almost forgot what it was like to hand in one that was well done—I never would have handed in anything less than perfect in my rule-following days, but I guess my priorities have really shifted . . . ._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

**Fifty-three hours earlier (two and a half days—ish) . . . .**

After a good cry, Iruka felt alone, more alone than he had in years. _After all,_ he reasoned, _I had resigned myself to being alone. I chose that over this_ , this _loving and losing shit. It was easier to pretend I was okay alone and I knew I shouldn’t have gotten involved with Kakashi! So, yeah, maybe he was what I wanted, but I settled for Genma because I knew it would never hurt as much even if Genma left me, because I didn’t care as much. Maybe that was selfish of me, but come on! I can’t lose anyone else—I may be stubborn as hell, but no one is that cold . . . . And I did grow fond of him, even if he is an ass._ He sighed. Maybe he’d get over it better with some good company. He mentally went through his list of friends and sighed again. Kotetsu and Izumo were out because they were on gate duty (again), Raidou and Hayate were both on long missions and most of his other friends were former students (and he _really_ didn’t want to share with some of them about this). He went over that list mentally as well, just to double check: Hinata and Shikamaru were now teachers at the Academy, he might not mind sharing with Shikamaru, but sharing with Hinata made him shudder. Then there was Lee and Naruto, but Lee wasn’t someone you told your problems to, unless they were something he could help you fix, because he would try to fix them anyways; and he wouldn’t mind sharing with Naruto, honestly, the boy was one of the last two people alive he considered family. He didn’t think he _should_ tell Naruto though, unless he wanted him to kill Kakashi . . . . and, well, he really didn’t want that. Then there was Gai. Gai! Yeah . . . . no, wait. Gai was Kakashi’s best friend . . . . but that might help—after all, he had been very supportive when Iruka had first admitted his feelings for Kakashi that night at dinner. Plus, he reasoned, Gai might have some insight on Kakashi’s point of view of the issue.

 

Gai was more than happy to come over, and Iruka had begun baking as soon as he’d gotten off the phone. Baking, for him, was like therapy. He didn’t care if some people thought it was un-shinobi-like, he’d always baked with his mother and after his parents died, it had been the one thing that made him feel safe and comforted, other than staying over at the Sarutobi’s when the Third took pity on him some days and feeling like he had a real family again.

 

Therefore, by the time Gai got to Iruka’s place, he had two pies, a cake and three batches of cookies done, as well as a pot of hot coffee on. He also had a batch of apple turnovers in the oven, a tray of dango cooling on the counter and a full kettle of water waiting for tea. Gai knocked on the door and as soon as a thoroughly flustered looking Iruka opened it, the green beast of Konoha folded his friend into a comforting hug. Iruka almost fell into tears again, but the baking really had settled him and it was good to know he wouldn’t lose a friend in Gai even though things hadn’t worked out with Kakashi.

 

As they settled in around Iruka’s island counter with steaming mugs of coffee and still-warm slices of kabocha1 pie, Iruka proceeded to tell Gai almost the whole story of his last two days with Kakashi (minus some of the, um, juicier bits). Gai listened patiently and intently, then nodded sagely.

 

“Well, Iruka, my friend, I must say that I think you are over-reacting. I know it seems bad right now, but I’m sure Kakashi meant no harm. I have known him for a long time, my friend, and though he wants to keep everyone at arm’s length, it is not really because he is careless or callous, it is simply because he is trying to protect himself. You are a kind and easy man to get along with, Iruka. Perhaps he thinks that he will become too attached to you, too quickly.” In all honesty, though Kakashi was Gai’s closest friend, he was such a private person that Gai wasn’t sure _what_ to think about the weekend’s escapades. He knew though, that Kakashi wouldn’t purposefully hurt a comrade, especially one as well loved as Iruka.

 

Iruka considered this for a moment. “I understand that, Gai, really, I do. But then he shouldn’t have gotten involved with me in the first place!”

 

“What if that is what he really wanted though?” Gai prodded Iruka gently, wanting to both comfort his new friend while still defending his best friend. That was a friend’s duty, after all.

 

Iruka paused, thinking that through. “I wish it was, Gai, I do.” _Maybe, if I talk to him, I can clear things up._ Then, he got up to clear the counter and added, “How about we concentrate on happier things, though? I’m glad to know you’re here when I’ve got tough stuff going on, but Anko is going to come over to dinner tonight because she’s helping me to get back at Genma this week,” here he glanced slyly at Gai from the sink, “Would you like to join us?”

 

“Anko? The tokubetsu jounin with purple hair?”

 

“Mmhm,” Iruka nodded, still washing dishes, “I’ve known her since her family moved in next to mine. She had just made genin and I was still an Academy brat. There’s a lot of stigma surrounding her because of her ordeal with Orrochimaru, but I can assure you she was just a victim in that. I mean, don’t people realise that she was just a kid that that bast— _snake_ took advantage of? She’s an exceptional kunoichi, a real survivor and one of my closest friends.”

 

“You’re really close, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Iruka finished rinsing the dishes and turned around to face Gai, leaning against the counter, “I guess our relationship could be somewhat comparable with yours and Kakashi’s. She’s been with me through everything and I with her. When we first met, we were best friends . . . . she loved to prank almost as much as me. We never got caught when we worked together, not that I got caught often even when I pranked alone, but . . . . Then, when I was orphaned and acted out, she was the only other person besides Sarutobi-sama who could get through to me—she was my sister. Then, when we got a bit older and she came back broken from what her sensei did, I was her confidant, her shoulder to cry on. Eventually we became lovers, but with all of our history, it was always a bit awkward. Now, she’s my best friend and always will be, lifelong.”

 

He stretched, moving back towards the island and leaning on it, he continued, “I think you’d like her. She pretends to be rough and tough, but she’d love a gallant gentleman like you. You know, chivalrous. She puts up a hard as nails façade to protect herself, but she always dreamed of a man who would sweep her off her feet when we were kids. I’m sorry it couldn’t be me, she’s a good friend and I want her to be happy, but you can’t control your heart and mine has belonged to Kakashi since . . . . well, for a long time, anyways.” Then, sighing, he added under his breath, “Years.”

 

Gai watched him for a few seconds, then spoke, “I think you’re right, my friend. We should think about happier things.”

 

“All right,” Iruka smiled, “While we’re waiting for Anko, let me show you a new trick I learned.”

 

“A jutsu?” Gai perked up at the thought of training, “Taijutsu perhaps?”

 

“No,” Iruka laughed, imagining the chaos of training with his green-clad friend in such an enclosed space, “I don’t want to ruin my apartment, Gai. It’s just a coffee trick.”

 

“A coffee trick, my friend?”

 

“Yeah. You up for another cup?” Iruka paused then, internally debating the pros and cons of giving Gai, of all people, an extra dose of caffeine. Then he shrugged, waiting for his response.

 

“I would love to see your new trick, my talented friend!” Gai almost reverted back into his exuberant persona and Iruka chuckled, questioning the caffeine issue again. He shrugged, then he poured them two more cups of coffee, fixing his with one sugar and motioning for Gai to fix his as he liked.

 

Next, he turned his attention to his task, getting a jar down from his cupboard and pouring some milk into it. Then he put the lid on, shook it for about thirty seconds, till there were lots of bubbles at the top and then he warmed the jar up with a katon jutsu for about another thirty seconds. Finally, he poured the warmed milk into the coffee, then scooped the foam onto the top. He added a sprinkle of cinnamon and chocolate shavings, then presented the cup to Gai with a flourish.

 

“I have not seen coffee like this before, my friend.”

 

“Oh, it’s specialty coffee, called a latte. I had one in the capital once. There is a special machine that makes the foam, but this works too.”

 

“Mmm!” Gai grinned, foam covering his lip. “This is lovely!”

 

“Thanks, I enjoy them instead of tea once in awhile.” Iruka smiled warmly, “You have a little, uh, foam on your um . . . .” he trailed off, indicating his lip. “How about we play a game of shoji until I have to make dinner?”

 

“Of course, my youthful friend! We shall while away the hours training our minds!”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

All things considered, Iruka thought the evening had gone rather well. He had enjoyed his shoji with Gai, Anko had loved the dango he’d made and they had hit it off rather nicely, if Iruka did say so himself. Iruka smiled. He was very satisfied with himself. He had managed to help bring two more of his friends together, he had decided that as soon as he saw Kakashi, he’d talk things through with him. That way, if things really didn’t work out, at least he could say he’d tried.

 

As for tomorrow, he knew he’d have to start dressing more provocatively, if he wanted to convince that jackass Genma that he’d lost one of the hottest things in Konoha. However, he couldn’t very well wear civilian clothes to work. So he’d had some thinking to do.

 

Iruka had decided to forego his vest that week, at least at the missions’ desk—but he’d have to stay in his standard uniform at the Academy—he did have a reputation after all. In addition to losing the vest, he’d requested several new uniforms . . . . he’d just ordered them a size or two smaller than he usually wore. Normally he wore his hair up as well, but he’s also decided to wear it down that week, again, mostly at the missions’ desk and outside of school. Who knew, maybe it would cut down on his headaches too. Finally, he wasn’t going to wear his forehead protector on his forehead—he’d also requested fingerless gloves, wristbands and a weapons pouch with the Leaf insignia to demonstrate his allegiance instead. Since he had two village-bound jobs during the school year that was all right. It was only regulation that he was required to wear the headband and his dog tags when he left the village and he mostly only took out-of-town missions during the winter, summer and spring breaks at the Academy anyways. He had toyed with the idea of wearing his old scabbard strapped across his back, but had nixed the thought after contemplating what his students could do to him if they got their hands on a sword (not that any student had or ever would get the jump on him—he was one of the best damn Academy senseis that Konoha had ever seen).

 

Content, Iruka settled down for the night and fell into a much more peaceful slumber than he’d thought possible morning.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Monday had gone exceedingly well. Genma’s jaw had hit the floor when Iruka walked in the missions room that afternoon, chocolate coloured hair free around his shoulders, disarming and genuine smile adorning his face as he talked with Anko and Gai, with a snug uniform showing off his tight ass and toned abs. The smaller uniform also had pants that hit just below his hipbones and they showed off a little strip of tanned skin and the barest hint of hair under his navel when he moved and the shirt rode up just a fraction. Honestly, he was a little self-conscious at first, but he had to admit, that after a while, he’d started to enjoy the admiring stares he’d been getting all day. Damn, he’d even gotten a couple of wolf whistles out of a pair of Inuzukas’.

 

When he’d gotten up today, he’d been in a stellar mood. He donned his new uniform, then made breakfast. When he was ready to go, he’d given himself a quick look in the mirror, doing an once-over to make sure he looked all right. He sighed, his mood deflating just a bit. Too bad the person he wanted to impress hadn’t been anywhere to be found at all yesterday. Sure, the reason he’d started this was to get back at Genma and prove that he was in the same league as him, just as desirable and all—but after his weekend with Kakashi, it had morphed more into getting Kakashi to notice him, if he admitted it to himself.

 

With that final thought, he headed off to the market for a quick stop before going to work. He knew it was an Academy day, so he didn’t have as much time to go to the market, but he really wanted some fresh apples for lunch and he’d run out after making the turn-overs the other day. He also made sure to pick up a flower for Anko, he’d be sure to give it to her when Genma was watching. Still, he wanted it to mean something more than one of their usual pranks. They were friends and she was helping him out, after all—it was just a bonus if Genma saw it as him courting her.

 

Iruka picked out a single pink carnation. He thought that buying a single flower, or only a few, but making sure that it had a meaning behind it was much more powerful than simply buying a huge bouquet with no thought. Pink carnations meant gratitude—he knew and he knew Anko would too, but for most (like that jerk he used to call boyfriend), pink was a girly, romantic colour. It was perfect!

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

**Flash forward (back to the present time) . . . .**

Kakashi had proofread his report and made sure it was clean, then rolled it up and put it in his pouch for safekeeping. It was almost the end of the day now, and Iruka had left his classroom. Kakashi wondered why he hadn’t already come out the front doors yet. It never took him this long simply to walk down the hall, unless he was talking to a colleague or parent, and Kakashi couldn’t sense anyone else’s chakra near the teacher. He waited impatiently, drumming his fingers against his leg and sighing dramatically. Finally, Iruka emerged from the Academy and Kakashi saw why he’d taken so long. The man had changed his clothes and, _Daaaaamn!_

 

Kakashi stared. Then stared some more. Iruka’s satchel, usually carried in his hand like a briefcase, was slung carelessly over one shoulder, more like a messenger bag and he was walking with a confident bounce in his step, but still, that wasn’t what immediately caught Kakashi’s attention. Nor was it the dazzling smile, friendly waves and head nods at passers-by. No, what got Kakashi’s attention was the way Iruka was dressed. Again, _Daaaamn, but that sensei was hot. H-o-t, HAWT! I always knew it, but then again, I’ve been watching him closely. Hot, hot, hot. How’m I feeling, hot, hot, hot!!_ Kakashi licked his lips, lifting a hand to his face and using the back of it to wipe absently at the drool that had escaped his mouth. Then he realized something and lamented to himself, _Aw! Now everyone’s going to know how damn good-looking he is. And I wanted to keep it to myself, too._ He sighed. _At least I’ve already got him. So there, all of you other people! Well . . . . sort of._ Kakashi reflected back on the situation. Then he decided that it didn’t matter—he was here to fix it today so it didn’t matter anyways. Then he noticed the flower in Iruka’s hand and he paused. _Who’s that for?_

Intrigued now, Kakashi continued with his plan to follow Iruka, but was more careful that habitually not to get caught. He wanted to see whom the hell that flower was for. As he followed, though, he didn’t mind the view and he _definitely_ appreciated the new uniform. And, oh, was it formed! Formed directly onto that hot, tight body—so form-fitting in fact, that Kakashi could literally see each ripple of Iruka’s muscles through the skin-tight fabric. He could also make out Iruka’s ass through the thin pants and oooh! Kami—he wasn’t wearing underwear again, or if he was, then it didn’t cover much, because Kakashi couldn’t see the bulge of boxers or the line of briefs! Kakashi began to salivate all over again. He was mesmerised by that round, firm butt as each step sent delicious undulations through the defined muscles of Iruka’s legs. A strong wave of lust washed over Kakashi. Then the missions’ room door closed behind Iruka and cut him off. Kakashi followed him in quickly, only to see Iruka head over to the corner where the door to the jounin offices were and lean in to whisper something to Anko.

 

Kakashi watched as Iruka and Anko both looked over to where Genma was watching them with a scowl on his face. Then Iruka did something unthinkable! He placed a hand on the wall and moved even closer to Anko, kissing her gently on the cheek and presenting her with the single pink flower he’d been carrying. Kakashi saw red, and he was about to storm over there when a hand firmly grasped on his arm stopped him. He turned to the offender, ready to tear whomever it was a new one when he saw Gai.

 

His best friend removed the hand quickly, sensing Kakashi’s dire mood. “I’m sorry, my friend, but I don’t think you should go over there right now.”

 

“Oh?” he sneered, “And why the hell not?”

 

“Calm yourself, my friend, it is but a ruse.”

 

Kakashi glared at Gai for a while, then finally gave in as he watched Iruka take a seat at his desk. “A ruse?”

 

Gai nodded. “A ruse.”

 

“Gai, if you don’t give me more information, and I mean _five minutes ago_ , I’ll rip you to—“

 

“My most hip and youthful rival, there is no need for tha—“

 

“Gai,” warned Kakashi.

 

“Okay, okay,” Gai waved his hands in front of himself, then proceeded to explain Iruka’s situation with Genma. He finished with, “So don’t mess it up for him, Kakashi. He’s a great guy and even though he is both capable and has a healthy self-esteem, he deserves this confidence boost and could use it too, after all the things his ex said to him. He uh . . . . needs to talk to you though, and preferably soon but not right now. Oh, and don’t worry about Anko-san. They’re more like brother and sister really, and um, actually . . . .” the green beast of Konoha trailed off, looking at his shuffling feet.

 

“Maito Gai, are you blushing?” Kakashi asked, relieved by his friend’s explanation.

 

“Well, I might have a rendezvous with Iruka’s lovely friend when this is all over at the end of the week . . . .” He fiddled with his hands, glancing at Anko nervously.

 

Kakashi smiled. “Good for you Gai. I’m glad.”


	10. In The Way

Kakashi talked with Gai for a little longer, getting more details out of him about the situation between Iruka and Genma. Aside from wanting to strangle the bastard for hurting his Ruka, he had decided that he would stay out of Iruka’s way for the next few weeks to give him a chance to prove that dick wrong. After all, Kakashi had waited this long for him, what harm could a few more weeks do? He _knew_ Iruka would win that bet, after all, you don’t spend years watching someone and not notice how smoking hot they are . . . . and it wasn’t just that, he reflected, Iruka could have anyone he wanted because anyone could be happy with him—he was just the kind of person that made you feel welcome, at home and loved. It was one of the things Kakashi himself loved the most about Iruka. It would be hard to wait, yeah, but from what Gai said, Iruka was as lost on him as he was on Iruka. At that thought, Kakashi laughed to himself, shaking his head at how much time they’d lost because each thought the other was on an entirely different page when, in fact, they wanted nothing more than each other (and had for a long time, apparently). If Kakashi had known how Iruka felt before, he would have jumped him ages ago. Oh well, they could always make up for lost time later.

 

Kakashi pouffed away, deciding to hand in his mission report when Iruka wasn’t on duty, so he wouldn’t distract him.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Iruka had been watching Kakashi and Gai out of the corner of his eye for a while when Gai made his way over to Iruka, a large grin on his face. Kakashi remained alone for a while, then seemed to chuckle, shoot a glance at Iruka, and then pouf away. Iruka was a little disappointed, after all, he still wanted to talk to Kakashi—but at least he knew that Kakashi hadn’t dropped off the face of the planet.

 

When Gai got closer, he skipped the line and went directly to Iruka’s side. He scooted behind the desk and began to help sort out some of Iruka’s paperwork, so other shinobi wouldn’t yell at him for jumping the line, but giving himself a chance to talk to his friend.

 

Iruka smiled gratefully at him, then spoke, “So, should I be worried?”

 

Gai’s grin got even wider, “Actually, my fair friend, Kakashi was rather disturbed that you were behaving so familiarly with Anko-san. I don’t think he liked to ponder that you were perhaps courting her.”

 

“But I’m not!”

 

“You are making it look like that, though. Worry not, though, Iruka, I told him all about your bet with Genma.”

 

Iruka looked petrified. “You did?”

 

“Yes, my friend. You were honest with me and I thought it best to be honest with Kakashi.”

 

“Well, I suppose, but what if he thinks . . . .” Iruka trailed off, listing the possibilities in his head; _What if Kakashi thought he was being petty? Or slutty?_ Iruka shuddered. _What if he thought Genma was right?_ Iruka didn’t think he could handle it if Kakashi thought he was undesirable—Genma he didn’t really care anymore—the jackass was the farthest thing from his mind but Kakashi? The man he’d wanted even before Genma? He really hoped this damn bet didn’t put a damper on their new relationship—or this thing, whatever they had that Iruka prayed might become a relationship. Iruka was so lost in his thoughts, in fact, that he missed part of what Gai was saying.

 

“—ing to be out of town for the next little while.” He stopped speaking and looked expectantly at Iruka.

 

“Oh?” Iruka shook his head a little to clear it. “You’re going on a long mission?”

 

“Yes. Would you tell Anko that I look forward to seeing her upon my return?”

 

“Of course, Gai. And don’t worry, she’ll be glad to see you too and I’ll take care of her while you’re gone.”

 

“I know. You are a wonderful brother Iruka, I wish that I had a family like the one you’ve managed to create with Anko and Naruto—you’re like glue that holds everyone together even through the roughest of storms.”

 

“I don’t know, Gai. Sometimes I think I hold on a little too tight.”

 

“Nonsense, Iruka. People love to know they are needed, wanted and cared for. Look at your situation with Genma.”

 

“Mmmm. I suppose so. But what do I do about Kakashi now?” Iruka looked up at Gai, with a little bit of a lost look on his face, only one step shy of open pleading.

 

A thoughtful look crossed Gai’s face. “I think you shouldn’t worry about it. Go on with your day-to-day activities. These things have a way of working themselves out. I have feeling that one day soon, you and Kakashi will sort things out and spend forever together, my friend.”

 

“I hope so.” Iruka shuffled some papers to his out-box and placed a sign-card on his desk. Two hours moved quickly when you’re busy. Then he turned back to Gai, “I have an hour’s dinner break. How about joining me for ramen before you head off on your mission?”

 

“I would love to. There’s nothing like being sent off by a friend and enjoying the local cuisine before going out of town. The warm memories will keep my FLAMES of YOUTH BURNING BRIGHT when I am away!” Gai reverted into the persona he portrayed to the outside world as they left the missions’ office and Iruka hid a small grin with a shake of his head. He really had the best friends—maybe a little crazy, but hey—they were shinobi.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

After dinner, Iruka headed to the missions’ office again and Gai left to pack for his mission. Iruka was a little disappointed when he returned to find, on his desk, a mission report signed by Kakashi. _Hmm, is he purposefully avoiding me?_ Then he decided that no, he wasn’t going to dwell on it. Gai seemed to think they would end up together and he knew Kakashi best so . . . . Iruka would have faith. _Besides, he still handed the report in to me_ and _it’s pristine!_ Iruka grinned. _I always knew he could do these properly—he was just putting on airs to piss me off. Now that I’m sure though, that man will never again get away with handing in a sub-par report!_ Iruka thought back to all the mission reports he’d gotten from the silver-haired jounin and he realized that it was only after the chuunin-exam incident that Kakashi began handing his reports in _only_ to him and that it was shortly thereafter that the quality of the reports began to decline. He startled a bit when he realized what that could mean. _Has he been interested that long? Wow—that’s as bad as me. How exactly did we not notice this going on? I must be the densest—_

Iruka’s thoughts were cut off as Genma bumped into him roughly on the way to his own desk. Iruka glared. Then he returned to his work, effectively ignoring Genma for the rest of the evening. He would not let that prick ruin his day.

 

Genma, for his part, glowered the entire evening, completely put out by the fact that not only could Iruka _completely_ ignore him; but no one else seemed able to ignore the adorable (and tightly dressed) chuunin. Genma’s mood soured more every time someone let their hand linger just a little too long on Iruka’s, when the kunoichi batted their eyelashes at him and _especially_ when Anko came to pick him up at the end of their shift and they walked off hand-in-hand. Genma stormed off towards the bar after watching them go.

 

Up in his tree, overlooking the windows of the missions’ room, Kakashi laughed to himself. It looked like his delectable chuunin was doing quite the number on the adult population of shinobi of Konoha. Sure, if he admitted to himself, he was more than a little jealous that everyone got to flirt with _his_ man while he had to wait until Iruka won his bet; though watching Genma squirm, sulk and stew at least made up for it a little bit. _How could you be so blind, Genma? Oh well, your loss, my gain._ Kakashi got up to follow Iruka home.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The rest of the week passed in a similar manner. Kakashi always watched over Iruka, but from a distance, still convinced he needed to win his bet before they hooked back up. Iruka sometimes sensed Kakashi lurking, but was comforted by his presence even if he was a little annoyed that he would follow him so diligently while still managing to avoid him completely. Figuring that at least Kakashi was still there, Iruka went about his days, getting more comfortable and bold in his new clothes and really—who knew that the prim and proper sensei would have such a capable and foxy inner-flirt? Well, Kakashi sure knew and apparently so did half of Konoha, civilian and shinobi alike, because all week Genma heard and had to suffer through comments of, “I haven’t seen this side of you in years, Iruka!”

 

Or, “Back to your old ways, you sly prankster?”

 

And, “Come on, Iruka, isn’t it bad enough you were such a shameless flirt when we were teenagers? You’ve got everyone all wound up and you’re leaving no one for me!”

 

Iruka would just smile, sometimes apologising, sometimes ribbing his admirers just a little; but always turning down invitations for dates and such, saying he already had someone special in mind. This pleased Kakashi to no end when he heard it, but only spurred on Genma’s anger.

 

Genma stared, sullen, arms crossed over his chest from across the room as Iruka let down yet another suitor gently, insisting that he was taken. _He can’t be. He’s lying. I_ left _him. I dropped his ass, there’s no way he can have anyone,_ Genma fumed, conveniently forgetting that it was indeed Iruka who had left _him_ after he’d insulted the man. _It couldn’t be Anko,_ he mused, _there’s obviously something there and they’ve definitely been involved but it sure as hell wasn’t recently. He wouldn’t stare off into spaced all zoned-out and trance-like for someone he was seeing and flirting with every day. No, it has to be someone else to make him daydream like that._

Genma had finally had enough and he marched over to Iruka purposefully. Stepping in front of the first shinobi in Iruka’s line, he jabbed a finger in Iruka’s space. “That’s it. This is enough of this crap. You’re not that good at flirting. There’s no way you’re getting all of this attention without cheating. I _know_ you’ve been involved with Anko already, haven’t you? That’s why it was so easy this week. Well, I’ve got news for you, Iruka. That doesn’t count! Neither does Gai because . . . . because . . . . well, be—“ he spluttered, finding no fault with Iruka’s win there, but not willing to admit that.

 

Iruka, having no qualms about being polite to this jerk anymore, cut Genma off. “Fine, whatever. You can say whatever you want and think it too if that makes you feel better. But I know the truth and sure, Anko and I may have been involved at one point, but _you_ and she _never_ were, so as far as I’m concerned you can shove off. I know you’ve seen how many offers I’ve gotten this week and we both know you haven’t had half as many—if any at all.”

 

Genma started to say something, but was cut off again by Iruka standing up and putting a hand out in a ‘stop,’ gesture. “No, Genma, I don’t want to hear it. If you still think that you can best me then just go ahead and try. What do you want to do next? Because I will rise to any challenge and crush you. But I haven’t got forever to do it—I have a life to get on with and someone waiting for me to be done with you.”

 

Genma turned bright red, “You can’t have someone! I know it. This next week will be different. This will be a race—you can start with whoever you want, but by the end of the week, whichever one of us has had a date with the most people wins. Here’s the list: Shizune, Ayame, Jiraiya, Raidou, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai, Yamato, Kiba, Shino, Tsunade, Beni and Ibiki. That’s over a dozen to choose from. Have _fun._ ” He sneered the last part, finally allowing the annoyed shinobi behind him (Konohamaru, very recently graduated to chuunin) to push him out of the way indignantly.

 

“Yo, Iruka-oji,” Konohamaru slouched over the desk, (now that he was out of school, he reverted to what he used to call Iruka; since his mother had practically grown up with Iruka after the Kyuubi attack, because of his grandfather, they were like family) and leaning on his elbows, he continued, “What the hell was that about?”

 

“Kono-kun, watch your language,” Iruka chided, shoving his adopted-nephew’s elbows off the counter, “that’s rude.”

 

“But what’s his deal, Iruka-oji? I mean, he was, like, really nasty! Did he dump you?!” At that thought, Konohamaru’s eyes got comically wide in indignance, “”Cuz if he did, I’ll totally tell the boss and we’ll get him good for ya, Iruka-oji! No one hurts my precious people!”

 

Iruka smiled, patting his nephew’s hand reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Kono-kun, it’s nothing I can’t handle. You aren’t losing faith in your old Oji-sensei, after all, now are you?”

 

Konohamaru hmmph’d off-handedly, “Well, you know we’ve got your back, right?”

 

“Of course. Now, what can I do for you today?”

 

“I neeeed something to do, Oji. My team hasn’t gotten any missions recently. I’ll take anything, even a stupid solo D-rank cleaning gutters or whatever! I’m just sooo bored!” Konohamaru tugged at his hair.

 

“All right, Konohamaru. How about this? Go and find your teammates and I’ll scrounge up a C-rank for the lot of you.” Iruka started riffling through the folders in his top drawer.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. I should have one somewhere here,” Iruka murmured, waving Konohamaru off.

 

After he’d left, Iruka found an appropriate mission and put it to the side to save for the young chuunin. Then he cleared his line quickly and efficiently and sat back to contemplate the list Genma had given him. There were a few names on it that he hadn’t anticipated, but not many. He knew how Genma thought and he went over each name again.

 

Shizune, Ayame, Jiraiya and Ibiki he’d expected, for the same reasons he’d already discussed with Gai. He figured he’d try all of them, just to show Genma up, since he knew he could manage each of them—even if certain ones might be a bit of a challenge.

 

Tenten, Kiba and Shino, he knew, were because Genma wanted to make him feel bad—they were his former students and Genma thought Iruka might take issue with that. Honestly , Iruka did see it as a little bit of an obstacle, but not a problem per se. He _was_ a good person and a professional when it came to his job, so he would never even entertain the idea of a relationship with a current student—they were underage and off-limits—he was bi-sexual, not a depraved lunatic. Also, he was hesitant even at the idea of former students, but he supposed he could get over that since they were all of age and no longer his kids. Besides, given their chosen careers, he’d started teaching really early in life and some of his ex-pupils weren’t all that much younger than him. Naruto was like his little brother, and if they were close enough in age to be actual siblings, it couldn’t be that bad if he dated someone their age. The boys were only nine years or so his junior and his own parents had been seven years apart. Plus, for Tenten the age gap was even smaller and they were all colleagues now—equals.

 

Iruka snickered to himself—little did Genma know that Kiba was actually one of the shinobi who’d made an advance on him that week. He really was a cheeky little bugger and Inuzukas weren’t particularly known for their tact. He knew he’d have a date with Kiba by the end of his shift—he and Naruto were due back from their joint mission today and most of his former students preferred to turn in reports to him—if for nothing other than nostalgia and since Naruto was paired with Kiba for their last assignment, there was absolutely no question that he’d see them later. Even if they all preferred Iruka, most students would hand in their reports to someone else when they had to, but not Naruto—no, he was as single-minded as Kakashi about that and _never_ turned in a report to anyone other than his big brother, even if that meant it had to be a little late sometimes. But, Iruka reflected, as opposed to Kakashi, Naruto always made sure to hand over absolutely impeccable reports (given his personality, that made Iruka smile every time).

 

Now . . . . Kurenai would be all right too. After all, she was Asuma’s widow and Iruka hadn’t checked up on her or the little one in quite a while. He was sure they’d appreciate a home-cooked meal from their adopted giri-no-ani slash oji. If Genma construed it as a date, well, that was just a bonus.

 

Raidou was no surprise, Iruka knew Genma probably just include him because he wanted to get into his pants, but he also knew that his friend was too smart to fall for an idiot like Genma; so he’d score that point too.

 

Temari, Tsunade, Beni and Yamato were more surprising. Not impossible, but Iruka was a little puzzled as to why Genma included them at all. He figured that he could meet up with Temari and talk about Shikamaru, since he knew the lazy brunet was after her. He thought they’d be good for each other—they complemented each other nicely and he did love to play matchmaker. Again, if Genma construed it as a date, well, that was his problem, not Iruka’s.

 

Tsunade might be little awkward at first, but just as he had been with the Sandaime, Iruka was surprisingly (though it was not well known) close to the current Hokage. After all, they did have one infuriating, lovable and irrepressible little brother in common. Actually, Iruka had a standing ‘appointment’ with their leader once a week when he brought in cookies and she a bottle of sake and they bonded over their crazy stories of the week. He knew he could convince her to be a little louder about their rendezvous so Genma would think it was a date if he told her the situation. Tsunade had a surprisingly similar sense of humour to Iruka’s own and she had a bit of a vicious streak too; which she would no doubt love to exercise on Genma—she’d been telling Iruka to drop him for months because as she put it, Iruka could do so much better.

 

Finally, there was Beni and Yamato. Iruka wasn’t sure he wanted to go anywhere near Yamato, only for the fact that he was so close to Kakashi. That might get a little touchy, even if Yamato was nice enough and not bad looking. Iruka wanted Kakashi and he wanted that to be perfectly clear. Still, if Yamato had any insight on Kakashi like Gai did, that could prove to be helpful.

 

As for Beni, well, Iruka had never been entirely sure, but he thought that perhaps they were distantly related cousins, since her family was one of the reasons his father’s family had decided to settle in Konoha rather than elsewhere when they fled their previous home. She wasn’t dumb enough to get mixed up with Genma, so Iruka didn’t have to worry about her going over to the idiotic side. Maybe they could catch up about old times with their families and pass it off as a date.

 

Overall, Iruka had Kiba, Raidou, Kurenai and Tsunade right off the bat. He was also pretty sure he could get Shizune, Ayame, Jiraiya, Tenten, Temari, Shino, Beni, Yamato and Ibiki to count for him with a little work. This next week was going to be a whirlwind, but the business would be more than worth the fun of leaving Genma with not a single date! He could relax later—right now he had a bet to win!

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Kakashi continued to watch through the window. He smirked. Having followed Iruka around like a faithful puppy for the last few years, he knew his chuunin already had Raidou, Kurenai and Tsunade before the games even began and he was fairly certain he’d watched Kiba ask the teacher out just yesterday morning. That was four points scored for his hot brunet off the hop!

 

Next, Kakashi figured that Shizune, Ayame, Beni, Shino, Tenten, Temari and Ibiki would be easy for him, since he had connections there too. That didn’t mean Kakashi couldn’t make it even easier for his delectable chuunin—after all he was on good terms with Ibiki too and he could just imagine Genma’s face when Iruka didn’t even have to go after the man, but he was pursued instead. Of course, he’d have to be careful not to get caught, Iruka was fiercely independent and like to stand on his own tow feet. However, Kakashi didn’t feel too bad—after all—Iruka could get them all on his own if he tried, Kakashi was certain, but he still wanted to help. Yamato would be game, especially as soon as he found out how much Iruka meant to Kakashi and if he talked to Jiraiya, he could save the teacher a little work there too. He rubbed his hands together gleefully, happy to cause some trouble for the ass that hurt his Ruka. It was time to get this damn bet out of his way!

 


	11. He Never Knew He Didn't Know

When Iruka successfully got dates with three of Genma’s targets the very next day, Genma couldn’t be in a worse mood. And it had been made known to Genma that he’d made a fourth date with Kiba the previous afternoon, mere hours after Genma had issued the next challenge (this was gleefully rubbed in the tokubetsu jounin’s face by a none-to-quiet Konohamaru and Naruto, before his girlfriend Hinata properly chastised him and dragged both boys away). His mood went from bad to worse. That is, until he watched a fifth name on the list make his way into the room and over to Iruka’s line. Then he was sure he would positively explode.

Kakashi giggled into his hand up in his tree and when Iruka looked his way, he swore the man looked right at him, even though the foliage mostly hid him. This was going to be good, Kakashi mused, already imagining Genma’s face turning a humiliated shade of red.

As Yamato waited in Iruka’s line, he reflected back on his conversation with Kakashi the previous evening. His friend and former commanding officer had approached him on his way home and invited him out to drinks. Over a few good glasses of sake, Kakashi had confided in Yamato that he had feelings for the Academy sensei. Knowing his friend, Yamato hadn’t exactly been surprised, but he was when Kakashi proceeded to ask him to ask Iruka out.

When Yamato had pointed out that might be counter-productive to Kakashi’s cause, Kakashi had gone on to explain his predicament (that he wouldn’t touch Iruka again until the man won his bet and Genma got his come-uppance) and that Yamato was on Genma’s hit list, Yamato had agreed to woo the chuunin for his old friend.

So here he was, one away from the front of the line and he was more nervous than he thought he’d be. After all, Iruka was a kind and attractive man (and his outfit did not help keeping naughty thoughts at bay) and knowing that Kakashi was more than just interested in him and was watching them from up in his damn tree did not help. Yamato sighed. The things he did for his rotten sempai!

Iruka finished his transaction with the shinobi in front of Yamato and after a little double-take at his luck (what were the odds that one of his harder to track down targets would show up in his line on the first day of the week?), he motioned Yamato forward.

“What can I help you with, Yamato-san?”

“Well, I was hoping to speak with you about a certain, uhhhh . . . . matter.”

“All right.” Iruka nodded reassuringly, if not a little puzzled by Yamato’s cryptic request.

Yamato went on, “I was actually hoping to take you out for this discussion. Perhaps for a cup of tea? There is a really fine tea house just down the road, and I know for a fact that you are off for a break in about ten minutes.”

Iruka stared.

Yamato cleared his throat. “Um, Iruka-san?”

“Are you asking me out?” This was too easy. This was—Iruka glanced over to the tree outside. Hmmmm . . . . interesting.

“Yes, I am.” Yamato responded firmly, looking over at Genma.

Iruka caught the glance and frowned slightly. Very interesting, indeed. It’s almost as if he knows. I wonder . . . . He shook his frown away with a small smile and turned to face Yamato fully. “I would be more than happy to join you for tea, Yamato-san.”

Fifteen minutes later, Iruka’s shift had ended and he’d tidied up his station, so he headed out to meet Yamato by the front of the building’s lawn. On the way, he passed by a tree close to the missions’ room window. He waved up into the tree and his voice carried quietly as he said, “Kakashi, I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I know you’ve been avoiding me, yet sometimes you seem to follow me everywhere. I’m not exactly sure what’s going on, but I think you sent Yamato to me, so thank you for that. I won’t push this issue until you’re ready, so you really don’t have to hide from me . . . . but I just wanted to make sure you knew that what happened between us the other night really meant a lot to me . . . . I hope this isn’t a game to you, though . . . . And, well . . . .” Iruka glanced towards where Yamato was waiting and decided to wrap it up quickly, “I can’t see you, but I know you’re there, Kakashi. Just, just . . . .” he trailed off into a barely audible mumble, “Don’t break my heart, okay?”

As Iruka looked back down from the seemingly empty branches and walked off for his date, Kakashi snuck down from the higher foliage, a contemplative look on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka walked home slowly from the missions’ room. Tea with Yamato during his break had been pleasant. He rarely took his breaks, so that he could get off earlier, so the sky was already darkening on his way home. The two had spent the time together talking mostly about Naruto—Iruka was surprised at how much Yamato had gleaned of the boy during their time training together and was pleased at how they seemed to be friends now. Goodness only knew that boy needed as mush love and support he could get after all his years of being sad, neglected and alone. Iruka tried to learn if Kakashi knew about his bet and sent Yamato to him, or if he’d sent Yamato to get a temperature check on the situation between them, but either way, Yamato had been good at casually and discreetly deflecting any of Iruka’s queries.

When Iruka finally made it home, he was hoping he’d still have leftovers in the fridge, since it was too late to stop by the market and he was exhausted by his full schedule of work, more work, dates and keeping up with everything else and all of his friends.

He was so tired, in fact, that as he unlocked his door and disengaged all of his traps, he thought he imagined the smell of Ichiraku’s wafting out of his door. It wasn’t until he’d put away his shoes and satchel and made his way into the kitchen to check for leftovers that he realised it wasn’t his imagination.

Iruka stood there, confused, as he pondered the take-out bag on his counter. He approached cautiously, well aware that someone had had to break into his apartment to put it there. He was wary because as one of the more capable chuunin in Konoha and definitely one the more creative shinobi, his traps were not easy to get by and whoever had left this for him had to be rather high-ranked. Iruka knew, logically, that there was probably nothing wrong with the ramen, but his paranoid shinobi side pointed out how ingenious it would be to poison an enemy in their own home, with a fake gift.

Finally, he decided to hell with it and opened the bag—he wasn’t going to let fear run his life and he doubted he had any enemies in Konoha and it would be very unlikely that someone from outside the village could make it through not only the gate, but the whole town just to get at him. It was when he opened the bag that his shoulders sagged in relief.

There, on top of the take-out container, tucked into the bag, was a sight for sore eyes. It was a red paper heart, ripped down the middle partway and put back together with a Band-Aid. So he heard me then.

Well, I still wonder why he’s avoiding me, but I guess I can deal with that uncertainty for a little while longer as he takes his time. I don’t want to rush him and push him into something and mess it up by going at him too hard, and it can’t be that bad if he’s communicating with me like this—at least that’s something. Iruka took a deep breath of the flavourful steam, And it’s a good something. He smiled and sat down to enjoy his surprise meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka got up extra early the next day. Five down, but he still had eight more to go. He knew that even though Tenten rolled her eyes at her sensei Gai and teammate Lee’s antics, she did share their dedication to hard work. She and Lee usually did laps of the village every morning, sometimes they’d stop by the Academy when they were through and bring Iruka an apple or other little treat (he liked it when they chose pastries) and spend half an hour chatting and catching up with each other. He knew Lee was out of town, so Sakura would be jogging with her (Lee’s training fanatics were starting to rub off on his girlfriend and he felt bad leaving his teammate to run on her own, he’d never forgive himself if something happened to her—so they’d come up with this solution: Sakura would join them once a week and replace either of them on any day the other was out-of-village). The girls would probably find his predicament hilarious, but they’d come through with help in the end, he knew.

He laced up his sneakers (those ninja sandals were oddly difficult to train in some days—they were designed mostly to keep nins cool, not facilitate movement) and headed out the door. A run would do him some good anyways, maybe it would help to relieve some of the stress induced by having to deal with Genma and their messy breakup.

Sakura and Tenten were taking a break in the park, talking and laughing under a tree when Iruka jogged up. 

He waved cheerfully, pulling up to stop by them. “Hi, girls!”

“Iruka-san,” they chorused, having dropped the sensei a long time ago.

He put a hand on the tree, catching his breath. The girls snuck a glance at each other, then giggled. He turned a suspicious eye down at them, wondering what it was that he was missing.

“How’re you doing, lately?” Sakura asked, nudging Tenten with her elbow.

“Yeah,” Tenten added, “We’ve heard you’ve been getting around.”

“G-getting around?” Iruka spluttered, “Just what exactly have you heard?!”

“Nothing, Iruka-san, just that you finally smartened up and dumped that ass of a boyfriend of yours, Genma. How long has it been anyways, almost three weeks now?”

“Sakura-chan!” Iruka exclaimed, slightly scandalised, “Watch your language!”

“What,” Tenten drawled, “It’s true. So how does it feel to be a free man?”

Iruka sighed. “That’s not very nice, girls.” He slowly lowered himself onto the bench beside them.

“Are you saying that he’s not an ass? Because I was talking to Naruto the other day you know, and he says that jerk was never any good for you.” Sakura made a face, scrunching her nose.

“Mmhm!” Tenten nodded emphatically, “Naruto is so much smarter than everyone thinks and he cares a lot about you, so he told us all about that crummy tokubetsu! It’s really shit-faced what he did, Iruka-san.”

Iruka slumped, gave up scolding the girls for their language and instead asked, “All right, how much do you know?”

Tenten grinned, “Enough to know that you need a date with me!” She giggled, poking him in the side.

Iruka sighed again and scrubbed his face tiredly, “Why do I have the feeling you’re going to cause me some trouble?”

Both girls giggled, then each grabbed onto one of his arms and cuddled in close. “It won’t cost you anything, Iruka-san. After all, you were always our favourite sensei. You could consider it payback for always helping us and putting up with our shit.”

Tenten continued where Sakura left off, “Plus, I like to bug people . . . . Genma’s an easy target since he treated you badly. Everyone who knows is on your side, you know.”

“And how many people know?” Iruka asked warily.

“Don’t worry, Iruka-san. Not many people. Naruto told us girls when we were over visiting with Hinata and Lee knows too, but the rest of the guys don’t even—unless you told Kiba when you went out with him.”

“And,” Sakura continued where Tenten left off and Iruka marvelled at how the girls kept finishing each other’s sentences, “None of us have told the older shinobi—like the ones Kakashi-sensei’s age or anything, and definitely not anyone Tsunade-sensei’s age.”

Iruka turned slightly to gape at Sakura. “Are you calling Kakashi-sensei old, Sakura-chan?” He blushed slightly, almost forgetting to add the honorific at the end of Kakashi’s name.

“What? Well, no, not really. Why? Why, do you li—“

“Omigosh!” Tenten interrupted her friend, “You like, him, don’t you, Iruka-san?”

“Uhhhhh . . . .” Iruka searched his mind for something to say, “It’s just that, well . . . . Kakashi-sensei is about my age, so . . . .”

“No way! You totally like him!” Sakura squealed.

“He’s only a little older than me girls, and—and I’m not that much older than you—and—“

“Nuh-uh, Iruka-san. That’s not it. You’re right, of course, but you like him.” Tenten patted his arm knowingly.

Iruka slumped into the girls, fessing up with a nod. They smiled, adjusting themselves on the bench and propping him up to sit a little straighter.

“Look, Tenten-chan, will you please just go out with me? I want to get this over with, without you teasing me about my love life.”

“Get this over with, are you kidding, Iruka-san? Do you now how many of us girls have had secret fantasies about you taking an interest in us?” Sakura practically shook with excitement, bouncing up and down on the bench seat.

“You’re kidding.” Iruka looked incredulously from one to the other.

“Nope!” Tenten confirmed, “You realise that you’ve been the youngest Academy sensei for over the past ten years, ever since you started teaching, actually. Weren’t you only sixteen when you took the job as a newly-minted chuunin?”

“Yeah,” he nodded wearily.

“It helps that you’re handsome,” Sakura put in, “but being so strict is a turn-off for some. Then we graduate and get to see you as a colleague, where you’re a little more lax and half of us fall head over heels all over again!”

Iruka shook his head. “I did not need to know all that. I wish I didn’t. I’m not going to be able to look at a former student the same way again.” He dropped his gaze to his lap, raising his hands for a second in a helpless gesture.

“It’s okay, Iruka-san. Most of us get over it—you were always so kind that mostly everyone just wants you to be happy and don’t forget, we were pre-teen and teenaged kids—so we do eventually understand that some of it was just due to over-active hormones.” Sakura explained in her best nurse voice.

“Still, you didn’t have to tell me.”

Tenten chimed in again, “It’s even happened to some of the boys, if that makes you feel better. You know, since you like Kakashi-sensei and all.”

Iruka knew she was trying to be helpful, but he groaned anyways as he threw his hands up and slumped further down into his seat, “No! No, it doesn’t . . . . That’s just too much information, Tenten!”

The girls glanced at each other over the man’s head and decided to give him a break. “So, about your date with Tenten,” Sakura spoke up. “I was thinking, how about a trip to the skating rink? Then a bunch of us could go with you. You know, to lend support.”

Iruka glanced up from between his fingers, “What happened to the big, grand production you were going to make of it?”

“Yeah, well,” Tenten said, “It wouldn’t be any fun if you were stressed out the whole time. Besides, I figure that after that bomb we dropped on you, I could give you a break. It can’t be easy having to do this, after all, when you really want Kakashi-sensei.” She finished by patting him comfortingly on the arm.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

“No problem, it’s a date then!” The girls smiled brightly, then helped Iruka up form the bench.

“It’ll be okay, Iruka.” Sakura leaned in to whisper before the girls jogged off again.


	12. Piece of Cake

Iruka knew Jiraiya would be one of his toughest targets, so he was going to save him for last. Today, he decided to try and hit up Ayame and Beni. He’d head over to Ichiraku’s after missions’ room duty for dinner and possibly stop by Beni’s bookstore and café during his lunch hour. It was close enough to the Academy, he knew, because he’d visited his sort-of cousin often enough when he first started teaching to pick up materials and books from her store. True, they’d fallen out of touch lately, but he was sure she’d appreciate the visit.

 

Iruka soared on his good mood all morning and made good on his decision to visit Beni at the lunch hour. They caught up over a cup of tea and after a quick explanation of the bet, she agreed to go out with him the next day. Again, Iruka’s good mood carried him through his classes and he ended the day on a bright note, handing out no homework for the evening.

 

Iruka had booked the evening off, because he had so many social engagements (er, dates) to keep up with, but luckily for him, because Tsunade knew about his dilemma she gave him no flack for it. On the contrary, she had laughed his request off, telling him he really should take more time off—he needed it and the village would still run without him (if not as smoothly, she had joked—only half serious). That gave him almost six hours of time before he’d like to be at home and settling in for the night. Two hours of his time were already accounted for with a date he’d set up earlier yesterday, but if he hurried, he’d still have a bit of time to talk to Ayame and pick up a quick dinner—then he could have two hours all to himself. He was almost giddy at the thought—he hadn’t booked vacation time in so long that he had over several years worth of consecutive time banked. Now he’d actually have a little while to just . . . . do nothing. To his brain, hard-wired for hard work and used to no downtime, it was a novel concept.

 

Iruka finally decided that he’d take an early dinner at Ichiraku’s so that his free time would land at the end of the evening, when he could head over to an empty bathhouse. He smiled at the thought—he really enjoyed the hot springs more, but he’d take what he could get—he never was one to complain.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Upon arriving at Ichiraku’s, Iruka headed up to the stools closer to the wall, where he knew Ayame tended to stay. She was rather shy and didn’t travel the counter as much as her more social father. Iruka smiled at her and quietly ordered his usual. Knowing that he’d come at a very busy time and that neither Ayame nor Teuchi took a break to cook for themselves until their customers had been served, Iruka patted her hand and indicated she should return to speak with him after she’d handed his order to her father. When she returned, Iruka had removed a box of baking from his baking spree the other day and handed it over with a smile, as he always did. Ayame gratefully accepted the gift and went to show Teuchi, while quickly grabbing something out to munch on.

 

Iruka pulled out some of his books and a few loose parchments. He began to mark some papers his kids had handed in that day, but then he had an idea. What better way to flirt with someone than show them how you thought they were beautiful? Iruka had always been a bit of an artist and also being the kind person he is, he had always been able to find beauty in anyone—even if it was the smallest thing like laugh lines, beautiful hands or a nice smile.

 

Iruka sat back and began to sketch. He sketched with quick, efficient strokes. He preferred to press lightly on the page but go over some of his lines several times to create depth and shading in his drawings. He concentrated on her face, catching with his charcoal pencil the shy smile she offered guests, the gentle way she clasped her hands and smoothed out her apron strings around her neck and how her eyes shone with such understanding and warmth. He was so immersed in his work that he didn’t notice she’d crept up on him with his order until she gasped.

 

“I-is that me?”

 

Iruka looked up, taking in the sight of his food placed to the side and Ayame’s lightly blushing features. “Oh, yes, Ayame. I hope you don’t mind my sketching you.” He pushed the page towards her to give her a better view.

 

“Oh!” she brought a hand up to her face, seemingly embarrassed, “It’s very good.”

 

“It was easy, with such beautiful inspiration.” He nudged the drawing closer to the hand she had on the counter. “You can keep it if you’d like, maybe give it to your father—I’m sure he’d love a sketch of you.”

 

Her hand paused over the sheet and her emotions wavered over her face. “A-are you sure, Iruka?”

 

He laughed. “Of course, Ayame. It’s the least I can do, since I did not ask your permission to sketch you in the first place.”

 

“I really d-don’t mind.” By now, the dinner rush had subsided and Teuchi himself had made his way over.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Teuchi breathed, running a hand over the sketch. “You’re very talented, Iruka-kun.”

 

“It only reflects your daughter, Teuchi-san. I can do one of you too, if you’d like.”

 

Ayame blushed harder as Teuchi smiled, “No, I don’t think I need one of me. But perhaps you could draw one of our mutual friend and my best customer with Ayame-chan for me to hang in the restaurant. I’m sure Naruto-kun would love to know he always has a place here.” Teuchi smiled again, then added, “How about in exchange for a steaming bowl of ramen?”

 

“That’s a commission I’ll gladly take!” Iruka pulled his food closer and began to dig in. “I can get it done by tomorrow afternoon, I know Naruto and Ayame’s faces well enough to do it without them there.”

 

“Thank you, Iruka-kun. We have such great customers, don’t we, Ayame-chan?”

 

Ayame nodded, then started to tidy up the counter a little ways away.

 

“It’s your customers who are lucky to have such kind hosts as you. I don’t know of any other restaurant where I feel as at home as I do here.”

 

Teuchi nodded his head in thanks and shuffled of to greet another customer, responding as he went, “Thank you, Iruka-kun—we’re glad to be here for people such as you.”

 

Iruka finished his meal in peace, then walked over to the counter where Ayame was wiping it off. “Ayame?”

 

She looked up, pausing in her task. “Yes?”

 

“I know that you hear a lot in your shop here, shinobi let their guards down in a place like this. Have you happened to hear about my dilemma regarding Genma?”

 

“Oh, um . . . .” Ayame paused to think, then exclaimed, “oh, yes! He was not very nice to you from what I’ve heard. Naruto-kun and Konohamaru-kun were rather upset the other day. Hinata-chan tried to cheer them up with ramen, but they weren’t interested in anything but plotting to get revenge for you. Frankly, Iruka, even though I think you are in the right and Genma-san has wronged you, they frightened me a little.”

 

“They can have that effect on people, especially in tandem,” Iruka agreed, laughing lightly, “I can’t say they’re harmless exactly, seeing as they’re ninja, but they _are_ good people. I’m sure they didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

“No—of course not. I have started to think of Naruto-kun as a little brother, you know. I’m not as close to him as you two are, but he has been coming here for years, since he was just a little tyke and I do care for him deeply.”

 

“That means a lot to both of us, Ayame.” Iruka glanced at her thoughtfully, then continued, “I was wondering if you could od me a favour, though.”

 

She looked at him, showing her attention and he continued, “Genma gave me a list of people he wants us both to try and win dates from, and you’re on it. Now, I know you’re interested in Raidou, but I thought maybe I could help you with that in exchange for a date?”

 

Ayame blanched. “R-r-r-raidou? A-am I th-that obvious?”

 

“Don’t worry,” Iruka assured her with a hand-pat, “I’m sure it’s only because I know you so well. Don’t forget, Ayame, that I’ve been coming here since before either of us could see over the counter!”

 

“O-okay.” she didn’t sound completely convinced, but she ploughed on anyways, “So what did you have in mind?”

 

“Well, I’m going to diner and Zumo and Ko’s later this week, and they invited Raidou too. So you could go as my date and I could formally introduce you, since I can explain to everyone there why we’re only on a sort-of date. How does that sound?”

 

“I-I suppose so.” Ayame paused, glanced around nervously, “But do you think that’ll work, Iruka, I mean, he’s never noticed me before and—“

 

Iruka reached over the counter and pulled his friend into a one-armed hug, “Ayame, I’m sure it’ll be great. If Raidou sees what I see, then he’ll love you and if he doesn’t, then he’s not worth your time.”

 

Ayame sagged a little in his grasp, so he tightened his fingers on her shoulder in a reassuring squeeze, “But he will though. I know him—we’ve worked together before and I think he’s ready to find someone, settle down and maybe start a family. He’s even been talking about retirement lately.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Promise.” Iruka gave her one last hug, then said his good-byes and headed out the door.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It was on his way out of the dessert bar after his semi-date with Kurenai (which had gone much better than his previous date with Kiba in a real bar—that boy was far too raucous for his own good and Iruka had been right—his adopted sister-in-law really appreciated the relaxing night away from her toddler who was so much like his father, Asuma, that Kurenai was running on practically empty. Iruka decided he’d have to give her a hand more often, maybe get some of his former studnets to baby-sit for her pro-bono) that Iruka bumped into Shizune.

 

Actually, once he paid more attention, he realized she seemed to be looking for him. “Ah, I thought you’d be here. Those clowns Kotetsu and Izumo said you were out with a friend.”

 

“Good evening, Shizune-san.”

 

Shizune waved away his niceties and began abruptly, “Tsunade-hime told me all about your little bet. She’s already put money on it too, by the way. So she says you’d better win, but everyone who knows knows you will. Don’t worry though, because not everyone knows. Anyways—oh. I’m rambling, aren’t I?” She sighed apologetically.

 

Iruka just shrugged, “It’s quite all right, Shizune-san. Was there something you needed to see me about?”

 

“Um, yes. So I know I’m on your list and I know everyone thinks I’m shy and reserved but I can tell you that after working for Tsunade-hime that is soo not the case.”

 

“Please continue.” Iruka moved out of the way of the doorway and leaned on the wall to listen to her.

 

“Let’s just get this over with then. I normally wouldn’t go out with you. Not that you’re not nice and good date material, but I just think we’re too similar in the work ethics department to ever work, you know? We’d never see each other and the point of dating is finding someone to stay with right?”

 

Iruka nodded as Shizune paused to catch her breath. Then she continued, “Still, there’s no way in hell I’d ever go out with Genma. Since I have to pick between the two of you, it’s you that wins easily. How about I pick you up from your shift at the missions’ office tomorrow, then we can be sure that Genma sees and we could go out for ice-cream. I know ice-cream might seem childish, but I don’t get many breaks working with Tsunade-hime and it makes me feel carefree again, like when I was little. What do you say?”

 

Iruka pushed himself up from the wall. He smiled and extended his hand. “I’d say that you have a deal. You just made my job a whole lot easier.”

 

“Good. Tsunade-hime really likes you, so she’s pretending that she just wants you to win your bet so she can win the bet she placed on yours, but she seemed genuinely worried for you. I’m glad to help.”

 

“Thanks, and I’ll give you a little pointer, too. If you can’t hide her sake, then dilute it 50-50 with sugar water. After a few glasses she can’t tell the difference, but it cuts down on the hangovers. Believe me, not only did I use that trick when I was younger, but I still do it every time Tsunade and I meet up for drinks.”

 

Shizune laughed, “Why didn’t I think of that?” then sighed, “We really shouldn’t have to think of that.”

 

Iruka chuckled, “The joys of being crazy shinobi, I guess. Anyways, thanks, but I’d better head off if I want to get to the bathhouse on time. I don’t want them to close on me.”

 

“Of course. I’m glad I caught up to you, Iruka-san. I look forward to tomorrow.”

 

“Me too, Shizune-san,” he waved as he jogged off, “I’ll be seeing you then!”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Iruka wiggled in his seat, sinking lower into the warm waters of the public bath. It had been a long time since he’d relaxed like this. Too long, in fact. He reflected over the circumstances of him being there and he decided that maybe Genma’s insults had been a blessing in disguise. After all, he had managed to work up the courage to leave Genma and now he was pursuing a relationship with Kakashi, that he’d wanted since forever but was too afraid to try for. Plus, he’d realised what good friends he had when they all rallied around him; and on top of that, he had this evening all to himself!

 

Well, almost all to himself, he amended in his head when he heard small noises at the door to the room.

 

Iruka didn’t even bother turning at the noises, after all—he was a ninja and didn’t think he had much to worry about. That is, until he felt the presence of whomever it was that had entered and realised they were dampening their chakra. _Now why would they do that?_

Iruka continued to stay still, not feeling any hostility coming off of the newcomer. He sensed them coming closer though, and peeked one eye open. What he saw caused his breath to hitch in his throat. There stood, in all his naked glory, Iruka’s own copy-nin. He struggled to sit up quickly and turned to face Kakashi, opening his mouth to speak, but Kakashi cut him off with a fingers to his unmasked lips and a quiet, “Shhhhh.”

 

Iruka obeyed, watching as Kakashi slowly made his way over, gently nudging Iruka so that he’d scoot forward and Kakashi could slip into the spot behind him, completely out of the water except for his calves, one of which dangled on either side of Iruka’s shoulders. Iruka’s face heated up at the thought of what was directly behind his head and he resisted the urge to turn around.

 

He took a deep breath and tried to speak again, but Kakashi cut him off with a finger pressed gently to his lips this time and another, “Shhhhh.”

 

Giving up communicating right now, Iruka decided to enjoy whatever happened next and let Kakashi set the rules. He felt Kakashi’s hands rub up and down his arms and shoulders, carefully cupping water and allowing it to trail gently back down. As Iruka relaxed, Kakashi’s fingers worked deeper into Iruka’s muscles, kneading away any residual tension from the day. He couldn’t help himself and began to moan appreciatively as Kakashi’s skilled hands massaged the weight on his shoulders away.

 

This got a reaction from the silver-haired nin, who enjoyed all of the delicious sounds Iruka was making. He pushed Iruka gently forward again and slid into the warm water behind him, sighing as Iruka leaned back into his embrace.

 

“Kakashi, I—“

 

Kakashi sighed and shushed Iruka again, his chuunin really was stubborn and single-minded sometimes, and he needed to be distracted. _Yeaah, that’s it. Make him enjoy the moment and he’ll forget all about talking for right now._


	13. Best They've Had

Kakashi surreptitiously wiggled his hips, loving the friction between his and Iruka’s bodies. He’d already started to get hard the minute he’d walked in and now he was almost painfully so. Iruka grumbled, shifting in Kakashi’s arms.

 

“Mmm. Hold still, Kashi.”

 

Kakashi smiled, noting his new nickname. He liked it. He wiggled again, rubbing his cock up against Iruka’s back, seeing if he could get a rise out of the man. _Hmm, yeah . . . . a rise._ He chuckled inwardly to himself, then clamped Iruka in a bear hug, burying his nose in his neck and taking a deep breath of the delectable shinobi’s scent.

 

“Can I . . . . talk?”

 

Kakashi laughed out loud, sending rumbles of it down Iruka’s spine. “Depends.”

 

“Depends on what?” Iruka smiled, enjoying their little game.

 

“’Pends on what you want to say.”

 

“What if I want to ask you a question?”

 

“Mmmm . . . . can’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Not yet?” Iruka turned slightly in Kakashi’s grasp, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

 

Kakashi mumbled through a mouthful of Iruka’s shoulder, “Later.”

 

“Later I can ask questions?”

 

“Many as you want.” Kakashi traveled further up Iruka, nibbling and sucking on his neck as he went.

 

Iruka sighed. “All right, so I can ask as many questions as I’d like later.”

 

“Mmmhmm. Not now . . . . now you have to shhhh.” Kakashi sucked an earlobe into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

 

Iruka struggled to keep his thoughts straight with Kakashi’s wicked tongue working on his sensitive spots. He wanted to demand answers, he wanted to know what they were, where they were going—where _this_ was—oh! _Mmmmmm, that feels goo—no. Wait. I have to know if—ahhhhh! Forget it—_ Iruka figured that if Kakashi was still here, that he’d be here for a while and they could clear this up later. After all, he had promised Iruka could ask his questions and Iruka trusted Kakashi. He hoped he could trust him, anyways—he’d already given him his heart . . . . what was a little bit longer of a wait if he got to keep Kakashi? Plus, how could he concentrate when— _unhhh_ . . . .

 

Kakashi bit down harder on Iruka’s shoulder and mumbled through his mouthful, “Stop thinking ‘bout it so much, Ruka. ‘Cuz I know you are. You think too much—just be here with me now, ‘kay?”

 

Iruka pondered that, then decided he could live with it for now, and he gave in to Kakashi, reaching up and sliding his arms over his head and around Kakashi’s threading his fingers through the wild silver hair. “Mmhm.”

 

“Good.” Kakashi snuck his arms forward and rubbed them gently over Iruka’s body, feeling toned muscles rippling beneath his touch. He settled himself more firmly against the wall of the seat and braced his legs against the bench, pulling Iruka back harder against him. His erection slid between their bodies, exciting him even further and then he was deliciously squished between them as Iruka arched back. One of Kakashi’s hands held firmly to Iruka’s waist, splaying across tight abs to stop him from sliding out of Kakashi’s grasp; then he walked his other hand over to Iruka’s half-hard erection and stroked him fully to life.

 

Iruka’s eyes glazed over slightly, eyelids going half-mast as pleasure took over his body. Kakashi’s skilled hands continued their erotic massage as Iruka moaned and groaned out his appreciation. As Kakashi slipped a finger over the slit at the tip of Iruka’s cock, Iruka suddenly snapped out of his lust induced haze. His head shot up and he murmured, “Hear us . . . . they’ll hear us.”

 

As Iruka tried to struggle out of Kakashi’s grasp, he tightened his hold and reassured the younger man, “No one will hear us . . . . The onsen owners are a friends of mine and since we were the last ones here, they agreed to lock up. We have until they open again in the morning.”

 

“Oh.” Realisation dawned on Iruka and he continued, “Oh! That’s . . . . good then.”

 

Kakashi chuckled, then turned Iruka around, settling the dark-haired man’s knees on either side of his own lap. As their erections brushed, Iruka ground his hips down to increase the sensation. Kakashi groaned and slid his hands over Iruka’s hips, guiding them down firmly again. Iruka’s hands snuck up to Kakashi’s shoulders and he held on tight as he rocked back and forth in Kakashi’s lap, rubbing his erection against the older man’s.

 

Panting, Kakashi clamped his hands down more firmly and managed to rasp out, “Stop . . . . unhhh . . . . s-sl-slow doooown, Ruuuka.”

 

Kakashi pushed Iruka’s hips back so that their bodies were a bit further apart, giving him a little respite from the burning, soaring sensations that were driving him to the edge so fast— _too fast_. “Rukaaa . . . . mmmmm . . . . wait.”

 

The older shinobi forcefully stilled his partner by yanking him forward with an arm, crushing Iruka’s erection between his chest and the other’s abs. Then he circled his other arm around Iruka and began teasing his entrance with a single digit. Iruka arched into Kakashi, keening out an appreciative sound.

 

Kakashi hmm’d into his stomach and pushed his first finger through the tight ring of muscle. _Kami, I’ll never get tired of this man._

 

Iruka gasped as he felt Kakashi exploring him, taking his time this time. There was less desperation and more closeness in his touch—a kind of knowing affection as he looked up into Iruka’s eyes. Then Kakashi let his head fall forward again, this time kissing the head of Iruka’s weeping erection. Iruka grunted and Kakashi slicked his lips and began suckling up and down the thick shaft as his finger moved faster inside Iruka’s tight heat.

 

As Iruka arched into his lover’s ministrations, he pushed his erection further forwards, brushing back and forth against Kakashi’s face and damp hair as his partner sucked Iruka’s balls into his mouth, then pulled them down gently with his teeth, putting just enough pressure to make Iruka moan again. He let each go with a pop, then repeated the motion again as he pulled his finger out of Iruka’s moist entrance and gently probed with two fingers. Iruka continued to buck forwards, frustrated with the leisurely pace. He voiced his exasperation by sighing impatiently and Kakashi chuckled as he finally took the tip of Iruka’s cock into his mouth. Kakashi, still determined to draw things out, bobbed his head on just the tip of Iruka’s dick, sucking hard each time he pulled back to increase the pressure on the head. This caused sparks of electric pleasure to rocket up into the pleasure centre of Iruka’s brain and he gasped out several mangled versions of, “Oh, shit, Kakashi,” before his eyes clenched shut and he bucked forward again.

 

Kakashi started to take Iruka a little deeper, making sure to drag his teeth across the inflamed flesh and continue his hard sucking motion every time he pulled back. He finally began to scissor his two fingers and he felt Iruka relaxing into his hold.

 

Iruka, still impatient, began to thrust back onto Kakashi’s fingers in time to Kakashi’s sucking, so that every time he impaled himself on his lover’s fingers, he pulled out of his mouth to feel cool air assault his flaming hot flesh and then to feel Kakashi’s hot slick mouth all around him again as he thrust forward and came almost all of the way off of his exploring digits. He fucked himself like this for a few minutes before Kakashi finally pulled both fingers out, only to wet them in the warm bath water and continue his ministration with three fingers. Iruka moaned wantonly and pushed into the intrusion, loving the tingle it sent around his puckered entrance. As Kakashi massaged his ass with one hand and continued to explore with the other, he purposefully brushed against Iruka’s prostate several times, almost sending the poor, frustrated sensei over the edge, only to pull him back from it as he nipped on his erection hard. Iruka yelped the first time, and almost came before the second bite ripped him back from the edge.

 

Beyond frustrated now, Iruka growled at Kakashi as his head snapped up and he glared into the other’s face. Kakashi let out a quick bark of laughter, letting Iruka’s cock go, surprised and pleased at Iruka’s reaction. Then Iruka leaned forward and put his forehead against his pale lover’s. “Are you trying to piss me off?”

 

Kakashi barely hid his smile. “Always, Ruka. You’re so hot when you’re mad.”

 

Iruka grunted and pushed his body up, off of Kakashi’s fingers, then he brought their mouths together and sucked Kakashi’s lower lip into his mouth. He continued to suck and nip at Kakashi’s lips, then leaned forward even more and pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth. As he twirled his tongue around to dance with his lover’s and distract him, he surreptitiously reached behind himself with one hand; preventing Kakashi from going anywhere with the other firmly tangled in silver hair and pressing their hot mouths closer. He snuck his free hand to Kakashi’s erection, making sure to distract him with a firm nip to Kakashi’s tongue, then he played with the head of his cock. Iruka rubbed circles firmly over the slit with his thumb, then guided it down to his entrance. Making sure Kakashi was well distracted one last time by sucking his tongue entirely into his own wet mouth, he shoved down hard and impaled himself on his partner’s thick length.

 

Kakashi gasped as he felt molten heat suddenly surround his cock, the tight walls of Iruka’s body velvety against his hot skin, making it crawl with electricity as the pressure clamped around him from all sides. Iruka released Kakashi’s mouth as he screamed out in pleasure and arched back, then as he returned his forehead to rest against his lover’s he chuckled lowly and rasped out hoarsely, “Gotcha. Bet you didn’t expect that.”

 

It took Kakashi a minute to catch his ragged breath before he answered, “From you, yeah. I’ve learned to always expect the unexpected.”

 

“Really? Why?” Iruka continued conversationally, Kakashi marvelled, as if he didn’t have a cock up his ass and a man in his arms.

 

Kakashi found it hard to keep up with the conversation as Iruka wrapped his arms tighter around his shoulders and started to rock back and forth rhythmically, setting a moderate pace, but he finally managed, “It took me awhile, but I finally figured out why Naruto is the number one unpredictable ninja. He gets it from you, _nii-san_.”

 

Iruka blushed a little at that, knowing Kakashi was teasing him; so he retaliated by clenching his muscles and sending shockwaves of pleasure up Kakashi’s cock, chuckling as the older nin momentarily lost the ability to speak, or even, it seemed, to breathe.

 

Kakashi grasped Iruka’s hips firmly, stating in a voice that left no room for dissension, “Stop talking. More moving.”

 

Iruka happily obliged him, moving his hands behind Kakashi’s head to grip the edge of the bath and scooting his knees forward and apart, giving him better purchase to ride his lover.

 

Kakashi grunted as Iruka adjusted himself, then let loose with a litany curses, grunts, groans and variations of Iruka’s name as the younger nin set a faster and more bruising pace. The water roiled around the min frenzied waves as Iruka bobbed up and down on Kakashi’s cock, ever faster, filling the bathhouse with the sounds of splashes, moans and skin hitting skin.

 

As Kakashi shouted out, “Shi-iiiit, Ruka . . . . ‘M so close!” Iruka halted abruptly, sending shivers up both Kakashi’s cock and spine as he slowed the pace. “Th-the fuck, Ruka?” Iruka placed a hand on each of Kakashi’s shoulders and agonisingly slowly lifted himself off of Kakashi’s lap, clenching his muscles as he did so, creating a tight suction on his partner’s dick. “Do-on’t stoop,” Kakashi hissed, but Iruka peeled himself off of Kakashi. The copy-nin, however, would have none of it and as soon as Iruka was up, he followed.

 

“You teased me,” Iruka began, pinching both of Kakashi’s pale nipples in his fingers. “That wasn’t very nice. You wouldn’t let me come . . . . Now it’s your turn.” He smiled deviously and pushed the copy nin backwards onto the bench.

 

Iruka straddled him and latched his moth onto Kakashi’s, attacking his mouth so ferociously that he tipped his head back all the way against the floor of the onsen. He dragged his nails roughly across Kakashi’s scalp, tugging on the silver strands and smashing their mouths even harder together after breaking for air. He practically danced in Kakashi’s lap, swaying his hips tantalisingly close to his lover’s cock, but only close enough to brush his ass cheeks across it teasingly. Kakashi growled and tried to grab Iruka by the hips, but the younger nin was too swift and he gathered up both of Kakashi’s hands into one of his own, pinning them behind the copy nin’s head and bringing his tongue’s attention lower, to suckle and nibble on Kakashi’s pulse point as his other hand massaged each pebble-hard nipple in turn. Then he let Kakashi’s hands drop and he latched his mouth onto a nipple as his fingers pinched and teased the other, rolling one in his teeth and the other between his thumb and forefinger. He switched nipples, swirling his tongue over each and pulling Kakashi’s body forward with the other hand at the small of his back. When Kakashi was reclined back fully, Iruka backed up completely, then made the hand seals for a jutsu quickly. Kakashi wondered what he was doing until he felt his fingers slip something around his dick and he realised that Iruka had crafted a make-shift cock ring moulded from his own chakra.

 

Iruka finally spoke, “I promise if you don’t move, it’ll be better than you’ve ever had, ‘kay?”

 

Kakashi nodded dumbly, knowing already that his delicious chuunin was the best he’d ever had and wondering how it could possibly get any better.

 

Iruka stayed in the water, but backed up so that he was against the tallest wall of the bath, where the warm water cascaded in like a waterfall. There, he threw his head back, jutted his hips out and reached down to stroke his own cock. Kakashi was mesmerised as Iruka first ran a thumb across his slit, then squeezed his head roughly and began to pump roughly. The copy nin couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of Iruka, mouth slightly open and panting, chest and six-pack dripping sweat, trail of dark-chocolate brown hair leading down to an engorged, red erection dripping pre-cum as it was repeatedly stroked hard from the base all the way down the shaft to it’s mushroom shaped crown. Kakashi dug his nails into the wooden bench, _hard_ , and bit back a cry as he felt his body try to come at the visual stimulation, only to be denied by the cock ring. Knowing how he’d worked his lover up at the sound, Iruka almost came too, but placed a thumb and finger firmly around his own shaft and squeezed, cutting off his orgasm and biting down on his lip as the almost painful sensation built up and then waned.

 

Panting, it took Iruka almost a full minute to recover, then he beckoned to his partner, turning around to brace himself against the wall and spreading his legs a little further in invitation. Kakashi didn’t need any more enticing, as he jumped up out of his spot and practically ran over to his lover, wrapping an arm possessively about his waist as he stumbled forward and grabbed his own erection and began to line himself up for penetration. Iruka grabbed his wrist and made him pause, mumbling a small, “Wait,” before releasing the chakra cock ring.

 

Kakashi sighed in relief, then gasped in pleasure as he surged forward into his lover’s waiting and more than willing body, tight heat surrounding him once more as he began a frantic, almost brutal pace; pumping his cock in and out of Iruka’s ass so fast he was surprised the friction didn’t start a fire—though the way flames seemed to dance up his dick and skin, he wasn’t so sure it hadn’t. Throwing everything to the wind (like propriety—they were alone anyways; caution—they were shinobi for fuck’s sake, they could take it rough!; etcetera.) they went at each other with wild abandon, Iruka thrusting backwards to meet Kakashi on every beat, skin dripping sweat and rubbing together, as Kakashi’s balls repeatedly smacked against Iruka’s ass, creating an obscene squelching sound as they both shouted out their pleasure repeatedly, loudly and creatively.

 

Finally, as he felt he almost couldn’t go on anymore his muscles were so spent and both of their legs practically gave out from beneath them as they quivered and shook with each new thrust, Kakashi reached around his lover and teased him into coming in his hand, squeezing his shaft rhythmically. As Iruka came, he ground out a rough variation of Kakashi’s name and the hoarse pant, mixed with Iruka’s muscles spasming around him made Kakashi come—and true to Iruka’s word—he came hard, fast and long and had to admit that while his first encounter with Iruka had been his best with anyone, this time was even better than the last.

 

Sated into near-oblivion, it was all the pair could do to make it to the edge of the baths where they curled up together and fell asleep, pulling their warmed towels and bathrobes around them in a make-shift nest of covers.


	14. That's What You Get For Waking Up in the Onsen

Poke.

 

Poke, poke.

 

Poke, poke, shuffle, shuffle.

 

“Hey, you!”

 

Iruka began to wake up, though he still felt very groggy. He was just alert enough to realize that he wasn’t sleeping alone, he wasn’t wearing _anything_ and whatever he was sleeping on was hard and damp. So when he looked to the source of the voice, and saw a _very_ recent Academy graduate, who also happened to be one of his students’ older sister, he jumped about a foot in the air with a startled shout and tumbled over the side of the bath and into the water.

 

Kakashi was rudely awoken (if he did say so himself) when his yummy Ruka bolted out of his arms unexpectedly and as Kakashi was unceremoniously splashed, he mumbled a sleepy, “Whats’a matter?”

 

Iruka, spluttered indignantly as he tried to right himself in the water and then cover himself—though he was failing fairly miserably on both counts after his unexpected morning dunk. Noticing Kakashi stir, he hissed at him, “Would you give me a towel?”

 

Kakashi, with his brain still sleep-adled, didn’t react right away and Iruka turned to the other occupant of the room, “May I ask what you’re doing here, Shizuka-chan?”

 

As Shizuka began to explain that she was the owner’s niece, Iruka only listened partially, but tuned her out enough to hiss at Kakashi again, “Kakashi, _please_ get up, I need one of those towels!” He reached for the bunch of fabric around the Kakashi-sized lump on the ground, but came up short and he didn’t want to risk moving and having, ahem, things popping up out of the only-waist high-ish water.

 

Shizuka, done with her explanation, looked back at Iruka. For a while, she said nothing. Then, to Iruka’s chagrin, she opened her mouth and out came the dreaded question: “But what are _you_ doing here, Iruka-sensei?”

 

Iruka turned twenty shades of red, though Shizuka wasn’t paying him much heed, preferring instead to continue, “—cause you aren’t supposed to be in here after hours and we open at nine o’clock, which is just in ten minutes and—“

 

“WHAT?!” Shizuka stopped her monologue, turning questioning eyes towards her brother’s sensei.

 

“What’s wrong, Iruka-sensei? Didn’t you know what time it was?” She paused, then, “Oh! You must have to get to school!”

 

Iruka gave up trying to get help from Kakashi and decided instead to take out some of his frustration on the obnoxiously sleeping nin. As he aimed a splash at the bump-on-a-log, he asked Shizuka to get him a towel. She got back with it just as Kakashi jumped awake, and unlike Iruka, he just stood there—out of the water and still out of his clothes—as Iruka looked on in bewilderment and Shizuka in abject horror.

 

Finally snapping out of it, Iruka hissed, “Kakashi!”

 

“Huh?” Kakashi turned to face him as Iruka motioned at him.

 

Iruka turned to Shizuka and pleaded, “Would you please not tell anyone about this, Shizuka-chan? He’s uhhhh . . . . usually not like this—he pays more attention most of the time.” Iruka shook his head as Kakashi continued to stand there, apparently oblivious to everything.

 

This time, Iruka almost barked, “Kakashi!” Realisation dawned on him and he grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck before picking up a towel and wrapping it around himself. Shizuka backed up, eyes wide and finally broke out of her daze, turning tail and running out of the room.

 

Iruka wrapped his towel around himself and came out of the water. “I am going to be so late.” He sighed, bending to pick up their bathrobes, then pulling Kakashi to the change rooms behind him.

 

As Iruka collected his clothes and got re-dressed, Kakashi hummed a little song and kissed his brunet’s temple. Iruka marvelled at him, then asked, “Why are you in such a good mood? We spent the night on a hard, wet floor and I’m going to be in so much trouble for being late! Do you know what my kids will do if I’m not there?”

 

Kakashi noticed Iruka’s voice rising in what he assumed was semi-panic, so he patted him on the arm and said, “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be okay. Tsunade likes you too much to be _really_ angry and even if she is, she wouldn’t kill her gaki’s nii-san. Plus your children are some of the best trained, I’m sure they won’t get into that much trouble!” He smiled cheerily at the end, finally pulling up his mask and waving at Iruka, who was still struggling into his pants. “See you later, ne, _sensei_?”

 

Iruka rolled his eyes affectionately when Kakashi waggled his eyebrows and grinned lecherously under his mask as he stressed the ‘sensei.’ Iruka quickly finished getting dressed as Kakashi pouffed away to who knows where.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Iruka was certain he would have a no-good, rotten, lousy, horrible, awful bad day. Sure, he’d not only spent the night with Kakashi again, but they’d woken up together—which meant his silver-haired lover had stayed with him this time! Only, they’d spent the night on a cold, slippery floor and Iruka’s back was _definitely_ complaining. He sighed, hating how moments like this reminded him of how much older he was getting.

 

As he walked into his classroom, he was pleasantly surprised. Not a single paper or pencil was out of order and every last one of his students was sitting in their seats. A little suspicious, Iruka walked towards his desk warily, eyeing the ceiling above and the ground below where he was walking every step of the way.

 

“It’s okay, Iruka-sensei, we didn’t do anything bad today!” chirped one of his bolder students, grinning down at him from the ampi-theatre style seating.

 

Iruka nodded shortly, returning the grin with a small tight-lipped smile of his own, still leery of what awaited him as he set down his bag on the desk. _Hmph. Today is the key word, there, kiddo._

 

Oddly enough though, his first hour of teaching went rather well, particularly since he hadn’t had time to go over his lesson plan the previous evening as he’d been . . . . otherwise engaged. As he dismissed them for the morning recess, starved but glad the lesson had gone well, he noticed a shock of white hair at the classroom door. He sighed, knowing that the little peek of hair was too snowy-white to be his lover’s. So he extended his chakra to explore his visitor. He sighed, not quite wanting to deal with that man this early in the morning.

 

Iruka followed the ids out the door, intending to go and pick up at least a cup of coffee from the teacher’s lounge and he nodded at his visitor as he passed. “Well, are you going to follow me, or did you just come to stand at the door?”

 

“My, my, sensei! A little touchy this morning, aren’t we?”

 

“Sorry, well sort of. I’m hungry and sore and—“

 

“Sore?” The other perked up visibly, then scrutinised Iruka. “You’re—you’re not doing the walk of shame, now are you, sensei?”

 

As Iruka ducked his head and blushed, without verbalising a response, the older man crowed triumphantly, then exclaimed, “You are!”

 

“Not that kind of sore! I spent the night on my back on the floor!” He slammed the lounge door open and stormed over to the coffee maker.

 

“On your back . . . . on the floor?!” The older man repeated slowly, then a grin stole over his face as he barked, “I knew it!”

 

Iruka spilled some of his coffee, then swiped at it angrily with a cloth, banging his mug down on the counter. He ground out, spitting each word with venomous purpose, “I. Did. Not. Mean. That. Like. _That._ It came out all wrong.”

 

The white-haired man nodded, “I’m sure.”

 

Iruka tossed the cloth into the sink with a resounding _thwack_. “Oh, what the hell do you _want_ , you perverted old geezer?”

 

Jiraiya grabbed at his chest in mock hurt, backing away from Iruka, “You wound me, sensei! I’m a sensitive man, you know.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. So, what do you want?”

 

“Well,” Jiraiya put on an affronted air, “I _was_ going to ask you out—but that was only until you were so rude! I think I’ll go find someone a little _nicer_ , Genma perhaps? I heard you were rather partial to him yourself.”

 

“Do whatever the hell you want, you dirty old man. See if I care!” Iruka stomped up to him and poked him in the chest.

 

Jiraiya hadn’t thought this would go very well, but seeing as how the sensei’s grudge against him wasn’t completely unfounded (though perhaps too strong); _and_ how Sakumo’s brat had asked for his help, he had decided to give it a try. Only, he didn’t think Iruka would be _this_ grumpy—at least he usually tolerated him (or pretended to) for Naruto’s sake. It was too much trouble, and seeing as how Iruka would win either way, it didn’t really matter if he went out with the other, now did it? Besides, Shiranui was far more androgenous in his looks—Jiraiya’s decision had nothing to do _at all_ with the fact that Kakashi hadn’t let him watch last night. It didn’t, not at all. Best not to poke a sleeping (or roaring) lion though, so he tried to appease Iruka.

 

“I see you’re not having a very good day. But, ah,” he raised a finger in the air, it looked as if he where about to have an ‘aha,’ moment when he smiled and continued, “Let’s think of this as a pity date, shall we?”

 

“A pity date?” Iruka’s tone went cold, “I don’t _need_ your pity date.”

 

“Um, no. Oh, not you. I meant that I would go out with Genma as a sort of pity date, since I don’t think we would get along very well, without, uhh, Naruto in the room.”

 

Iruka looked up from the sink where he was cleaning his mug. His anger deflated and he continued apologetically, “I don’t mean to be so rude, Jiraiya. I mean, I know I’ve made no secret about my opinion of you, but I also do know how much you’ve come to mean to Naruto. I would never do anything to hurt my little brother, I hope you know that . . . . And if that means learning to like his God-father, then I suppose I could try a little harder. But,” he shook his head, “I really am having a rough day—I’ve had no breakfast and an awful crick in my neck and back. I’m sorry for taking it out on you, I had no right to do that.”

 

Jiraiya smiled, then held his hand out to shake, grabbing Iruka and hugging him. “I’m glad we’re making progress. After all, we’re kind of like family now too, since we share a bond with our sunny blond. However, we’re like the two uncles that get rowdy and fight at every family reunion!” He guffawed and clapped Iruka on the back hard enough to send him stumbling forward.

 

Iruka laughed at Jiraiya’s metaphor for them, then coughed from the hearty slap, finally recovering to say, “I think I can live with that, Jiraiya, as long as you stick around for him this time.”

 

“I make a lot of mistakes, sensei, but I don’t make the same one twice.” He patted Iruka on the back, more gently this time. “Enjoy the Hatake brat—I think you’ll be nice together, good for each other and such.”

 

“Thank you. And you enjoy your date with Genma. He’s not that bad all of the time.”

 

Iruka headed back to class.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It was silent, dead silent as Kakashi approached and he wondered if something that morning had gone awry. He’d stopped in as soon as he was dressed, warning Iruka’s little buggers that they’d better not set one foot out of line today or they’d have him to deal with (he only half meant it, but they didn’t need to know that); before he’d pouffed away as suddenly as he’d appeared. Next, he’d headed over to the Memorial stone and stood there for several long hours, pondering his promise to himself not to mess up Iruka’s bet by getting involved with him this early and becoming the jealous boyfriend. _Oh, well, it’s kind of too late now, anyways—it’s not like I have good timing for anything else, either._

So, since he was planning on being centre stage now rather than in the wings, he decided that he might as well salvage the rest of the day for his sensei. Kakashi had headed over to Ichiraku’s to pick up some lunch, since Iruka obviously hadn’t had time to pack a bento at home. Now, as he peeked into the window of the eerily quiet classroom, he breathed a sigh of relief to see Iruka et the front reading scrolls while the students appeared to be writing some kind of a written test.

 

Kakashi opened the window carefully and heard Iruka admonish without raising an eye, “Whoever is doing that had better quit it before I give you a zero.”

 

Kakashi grinned, catching a student’s eye who’d looked up at the teacher when he’d spoken. He said, “But it’s just me, sensei!” at the same time as the child exclaimed, “We didn’t do nothin’, promise! Don’t get meeee!”

 

Iruka looked up, startled at the last little wail, then said, “Oh, it’s you, Kakashi. Uhhh . . . . Kakashi-sensei.” He covered his misstep forgetting an honorific in front of the students with a little clearing of his throat, then cocked his head and frowned, “What do you mean, ‘get you,’ Haru-kun?”

 

“Uhhhh . . . .” Haru glanced at Kakashi, then back to Iruka, “ummmm . . . .”

 

Iruka turned to Kakashi, a ‘what-did-you-do-now’ look on his face as he intoned, “What does he mean, Kakashi- _sensei_?”

 

Kakashi gulped, then held up his bags. “Nothing. I brought lunch?”

 

Luckily for him, the dinner bell rang (saved by the lunch hour!). The kids all looked ready to take off, then, at a stern glance from Iruka, they all thought better of it and each handed his or her paper quietly before heading out the door without running or jumping, pushing or hollering shouts of, “Woohoo!”

 

Iruka shook his head, smiling, and Kakashi pulled up a seat in front of the teacher’s desk, sitting on it backwards and placing the take-out bag in front of his chuunin. “I come bearing ramen.”

 

Iruka raised a hand to his cheek, cupping it through the mask. “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

After a wonderful lunch, full of great food (in Iruka’s opinion, anyways—Kakashi’s dealing ‘cuz he loves him) and no make-out sessions (Iruka has a hard limit—not in his classroom!) and playful banter—(they both thought it better to avoid those ‘later’ questions right now—when they only have a half an hour), Kakashi decided to hang around in his Iruka-watching tree outside the classroom, only today he didn’t hide his chakra.

 

Every now and then, Iruka would send him smiles and Kakashi found he didn’t even need to touch his book—not even once! Kakashi knew Gai was back early from his mission and Iruka had told him that Anko had moved up their date, so they had decided to spy on their friends (and if they just happened to cause a little mayhem, well, that would just be a bonus!), then head to Kakashi’s, since he had most of the night free (well, actually, he probably should be reviewing lesson plans for his student teacher, but he wasn’t about to tell Kakashi that).

 

Kakashi had insisted on sticking around, trailing Iruka through his shift at the missions’ room desk, one of his ‘dates’ and then home, where he was going to pick up an overnight bag (yeah, that’s right) to drop off at Kakashi’s before heading off to dinner (a real date!), then to sneak around for a night of fun watching Gai and Anko.

 

Iruka was a little nervous spending the night at the silver-haired nin’s home, but he sucked it up—last time was _not_ going to repeat itself, he repeated in his head like a mantra. Kakashi himself was nervous, but for an entirely different reason and he wondered as he waited in Iruka’s living room if the man would notice anything different. He hoped he did.


	15. Wreaking Havoc

Iruka looked through his bag one more time, procrastinating, he knew, but unable to help himself. In his head, he knew Kakashi was n it for the long haul—but his heart was scared shitless. Sighing, he zipped it up, then shouldered the bag. As he headed into the living area, he smiled to himself, shaking his head and then stopping in the doorway. _Only you, Kakashi. Only you._ He cleared his throat, chuckling as Kakashi startled.

 

“Hm, I probably shouldn’t be able to startle the great Copy-Ninja, so I wonder if maybe you’re doing something you shouldn’t and feel a little guilty, ne?”

 

“I was just looking.” Kakashi crawled to his knees, then got up from his prone position on the floor, rifling through one of Iruka’s cupboards. “You sure have a lot of these.”

 

Iruka walked up and took the pages from Kakashi, looking at them fondly. “You know, the mark of a great teacher is that your kids can never tell who’s the favourite because you treat them all equally. But we are just human and do get along with some of our students better than others—it’s in our nature to click with some people, whether they’re adults or children. It’s a personality thing.” He bent down and placed the papers back in the cupboard. “I’ll tell you one thing, though. Sometimes, even if they’re the harder ones to deal with, it’s easier to love the ones who need you the most.”

 

Iruka moved towards Kakashi, wrapping his arms around him. Kakashi smiled, brushing some of Iruka’s loose strands of hair from his face with the back of his hand. He leaned his head forward, so that their foreheads were touching as he wrapped his arms around Iruka. “Sorry for snooping. I just want to know more about you.”

 

Iruka smiled, quickly pecking Kakashi on the lips through his mask as he said, “It’s quite all right. Those are some of the more memorable keepsakes from my kids. End of year thank you cards, and drawings they’ve made for me. I keep a lot of the ones that are hand made, they put a lot of effort into those and Naruto’s work often made it into that cupboard. Though, once he was no longer a student, he would often come over and just put stuff up on my fridge too.”

 

“Do you miss it?” Kakashi whispered, trailing clothed kisses down Iruka’s cheeks.

 

“They have to grow up sometime, you know? And I’m just glad he’s grown up well. He’s happy, and he’s a good man. That makes me proud.”

 

“Mm. You should be.” Kakashi pulled Iruka even closer, nuzzling his nose into the chuunin’s neck and breathing deeply. “I am convinced it was you that saved him.”

 

Iruka backed up a bit, glancing down at Kakashi’s head on his shoulder. “Saved him?”

 

“He was my sensei’s son. I was young back then, but I did try to keep an eye on him. You know, make sure the villagers didn’t do anything too bad. Had to fight’em off more than once on the anniversary of that damned event—when the Kyuubi attacked.”

 

“Still don’t get it. What’s that got to do with me?” Iruka disentangled himself from Kakashi. They still had a lot of time to kill, so he headed to the kitchen and started water for tea, taking some of his saved baking out of the freezer and thawing it with a katon jutsu.

 

Kakashi watched, lost in thought for a moment. “Well, I watched him for a long time. From afar, of course, I don’t think he ever knew, as he hasn’t shown any signs of recognising me.” Kakashi slumped onto one of Iruka’s stools near the counter. “But basically, that’s how I know all that you did for him. Because watching him meant watching you once you two got closer. Then . . . . well, I guess I just kept watching you.” He smiled a little sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “It’s like an addiction for me. I’ve got a case of you worse than I’ve ever had for anything, even my books or the memorial stone.” He paused again, playing with his fingers and the edges of his fingerless gloves, then murmured, “I’m sorry I didn’t get there on time. That night that . . . . when you . . . . I was so scared, when you were admitted to hospital for that injury to your back. I was . . . .” He slumped further down. As he had been talking, Iruka’s hand had crept along the counter, to rest on Kakashi’s and squeeze it.

 

He answered; toying with the hand he was holding and entwining their fingers. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Goodness knows, you’ve done more for him than most and it wasn’t your job to keep _me_ safe.”

 

“I wanted to.” Kakashi peeked up at Iruka through his lashes. “Is that okay now?” He paused, wondering how to word it without offending his fiercely independent lover, then deciding on, “I know you can take care of yourself, Ruka, you’re a survivor. But just ‘cuz you _can_ , you know, doesn’t mean it isn’t nice for someone who cares to help out once in a while . . . .” It was time for all of those unasked ‘later’ questions to be answered. After it was out, he silently wished he’d said loves you instead of cares, but figured he’d get his point across anyway.

 

Iruka smiled, then whispered, “The same could be said for you, Mr. Lone Wolf.” Kakashi grinned back, glad that had gone over well. Then Iruka looked thoughtful, obviously remembering something.

 

“Are you the Anbu in the dog mask?” Iruka guessed, looking at his guest out of the corner of his eye as he took out the sugar.

 

Kakashi looked up, surprised. Iruka continued, “He talked about you all of the time when I first met him. Don’t sell yourself short; you were his lifeline, you know. When he got you as a jounin-sensei, I know he suspected, but didn’t make a big deal out of it because you never claimed it was you. I think he knows now, he’s far brighter than people give him credit for . . . . but it’s easier to pretend that it never happened because he doesn’t like remembering those times in his life. Besides, admitting it out loud would change your relationship now and I think you’re both comfortable with how things are. Sometimes I think you’re both too hard-headed for your own good, it might just be a good thing, bring you closer together, you know, if you talked about it. He’ll never replace your sensei and his wife, as well he shouldn’t—but he’s his very own person and I think that if your sensei had lived, you’d be his nii-san, not me. Sometimes thinking of that makes me sad that I wouldn’t have what I do now. Then I get guilty, for being happy, because it was a terrible thing that happened to the village, even if this good came of it for me. I was horrified at first that I could be glad of things, when my own parents had died in the attack. I live with it though, because they lived well, loved me and died on their own terms—they went out fighting and even though that episode in our history is like the darkest storm cloud, Naruto was my silver lining. He kind of saved me too. I could have turned into Mizuki just as easily as he could have been Gaara.”

 

It was quiet in the small kitchen as Kakashi mulled it over and Iruka steeped the tea. He had chosen raspberry pastries, the outside was very flaky and not too sweet and the raspberry added a hint of a sour tang that he thought the sweets-averted silver-haired nin might like. Placing a plate in front of Kakashi, he leaned over the counter, making eye contact with Kakashi and lifting his face up by the chin. “You really shouldn’t believe that you’re facing the world alone. You were so often in his thoughts and when I heard about his hero, I added you to my prayers every night. I had my own suspicions it was you, but by the time I had clearance enough to look into the files that confirmed it, in the hospital archives about injuries you had sustained protecting him, well . . . . I was too cowardly to come up and thank you for it, then that whole fiasco happened with the exams and all. I watched you too, you know. As soon as I suspected and definitely after I knew for sure.”

 

Kakashi smiled slightly through his mask. “Is it that obvious I’m a loner?”

 

“But you’re not a loner.” Iruka turned and got two mugs down, “Solitary, yes, kind of. But that’s by choice, not because no one wants to be around you.”

 

While Kakashi pondered, Iruka continued, “I was afraid to approach you. You just . . . . had this air about you. So I settled for Genma. I wanted to so badly, though. So badly.” He turned back to face Kakashi again, nervous, the mugs in his hands.

 

When he spoke, it was softly. He didn’t look up from the spot on the counter he was picking at. “I watched you for a long time too. I don’t know what drew me to you exactly, but I think it had to do with the fact that you get along so well with almost everyone. You love so well and I—well . . . . I’m wrong. I was a ninja by six and my parents died when I was young. I don’t know how to interact with people sometimes. I was scared to approach you. Funny how much time we’ve wasted, ne, Iruka?” He looked up, “It was the chuunin exams when it got really bad though. I wanted to jump you right there.” At this, he grinned.

 

“Oh, Kashi.” Iruka wasn’t fooled as his lover tried to make light of things and he made his way around the counter and folded his lover in his arms properly. “You’re not wrong. You’re like the most beautiful exotic bird, but someone broke your wings so that they could keep you in a cage, all for themselves. What kind of teacher would let a six year old out of the Academy, talented or not, I’ll just never understand. Babies aren’t ready for our world, and they shouldn’t have to be. Stay with me, and I’ll fix it. I’ll mend your wings. Sandaime never should have let you fight like that. I don’t think he wanted too, either, but the damn council has their filthy hands in everything.”

 

Kakashi sighed into Iruka’s embrace, knowing he was home. “He didn’t. It’s why he made me take a genin team. And he gave me Naruto. He knew I was attached to him because of my sensei, his father.” As he relaxed into Iruka’s hold, his sensei rubbed soothing circles on his back.

 

“You’re not alone anymore. We’re in this together now.” Iruka kissed the top of Kakashi’s head affectionately.

 

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka’s waist and neither noticed as their tea cooled, not caring how much time went by as they held on tight.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Gai was nervous. He stood at Anko’s door, petrified into a statue-like state, his arm poised to knock, his face frozen in a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. From the bushes, he thought he heard a muttered, “Just knock, dammit.” However, when he turned to look, there was no one there, the bush wasn’t even moving and there was no chakra signature.

 

Down in the bushes, Iruka was glaring at Kakashi; hand over his mouth as he hissed, “Do you want to get caught this early? They haven’t even left yet! Stealthy ninja my ass—you practically shouted that.”

 

Shaking it off, Gai was glad at whatever had startled him out of his reverie and reached forward to knock just as Anko yanked open the door, only half-ready to go, grabbing him by the collar and jerking him into the apartment, brusquely intoning, “I can’t get ready with you standing out there like a stalker. You’ve been here ten minutes already and didn’t even knock!”

 

Iruka was glad his friend was so loud, or he and Kakashi might get caught, owing to their barely-muffled snickers as they took in Gai’s face, now gaping like a fish out of water, spluttering and turning bright red at Anko’s only half-dressed state.

 

Annoyed, she stalked off to her bedroom to finish getting ready while Gai stood in the living room now, still with the apartment door wide open. He was almost hyperventilating now, calmed only by his own mantra in his head, _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe!_ as he stroked his hair and straightened out his jacket. He had opted not to wear his usual spandex, choosing instead a dark green dress shirt (he wasn’t going to give up his favourite colour completely) and a _very_ dark orange tie, almost a blood red (same goes for his second favourite colour) under a black blazer, over black slacks and dress shoes. His hair was combed back, rather than lying flat all around his head in its usual bowl shape.

 

Finally, after being hit by a flying twig, _Where di that come from?_ He shrugged it off, and went to close the door, hand on the knob, but was floored again when Anko walked back in. In the bushes, the boys laughed quietly again, amused to no end at Gai’s very expressive facial contortions. Iruka was ready to chuck another twig again when Gai stammered out, “Y-y-you l-look very n-nice, A-Anko-san.”

 

Anko twirled around in her spot, looking down at herself. “Oh do I? Thank you, Gai.” She was wearing her own signature purple, only in a longer skirt than usual, with a light, mint green top, snug-fitting enough to definitely show off some curve and some skin but made of a flowy, ethereal-like material. She practically skipped forward, grabbing her purse along the way as she latched onto Gai’s arm and hauled him bodily out of the apartment, the door slamming behind them.

 

As soon as they were out of sight around the building (in Anko’s building, the apartments were like townhouses, each with their own entrance to the outside), Iruka and Kakashi popped up, ready to follow. Iruka, knowing Anko knew he was there, paused long enough to lock her door for her with his spare key and, just for good measure, keying her traps with his chakra. He hoped he wouldn’t get in too much trouble for behaving like a pesky little brother annoying her on her date, or he’d be in for it when she got to him.

 

 _Oh well._ He glanced at Kakashi. He’d suck it up, because he knew Kakashi needed some fun tonight. Their serious talk had taken its toll on the usually stoic man. _At least I’m here now; he doesn’t have to deal with anything alone anymore._ He grabbed the jounin’s hand and they raced off after their targets, practically flying over the rooftops as they masked their chakra. Iruka knew it was probably pointless, since Gai was too nervous to notice them anyways and Anko knew, at least, that _he_ was there, he wasn’t so sure she’d pegged his accomplice yet, but it wouldn’t take her long to figure it out. Still, it was part of the fun to be sneaky, so he pretended for Kakashi’s sake, knowing his lover hadn’t had much of a childhood like he’d had. Anko wouldn’t blow it either, once she knew it was Kakashi—goodness knows she knew Iruka loved him and she was a lot more sensitive than she let on—only those close to her really knew it, though.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

His legs cramping up, Iruka shuffled in the tree they were in, positioned to see inside of the restaurant where Gai and Anko were enjoying their meal. Their _long_ meal. He sighed, and Kakashi nudged him, chastising, “Will you hold still, please? You’re going to knock us _both_ out of this tree and then we’ll be busted for sure.”

 

“We’re not going to get caught,” Iruka said petulantly, then added in a low grumble, “Not all of us have as much practice as you spying on people from the trees.”

 

Kakashi giggled, “It is a noble hobby, I have indeed, my dear. For there is no one else who can say they that they have spent quite so much time observing the interesting and glorious Iruka-sensei in his natural habitat.” He grinned, patting Iruka on the head.

 

Iruka swatted him away and snorted.

 

**An hour and a half later . . . .**

Even the usually laid-back Kakashi was getting bored now, and he sent a wave of invisible, air-infused chakra directed towards a glass of water on his friend’s table. Iruka sat bolt upright, throwing a hand over Kakashi’s chest and pushing him back slightly, out of the line of sight from the restaurant window; just as both Anko and Gai simultaneously shot their glances towards the tree. Then they both turned to each other and burst out laughing. Then, (thank goodness, both the guys thought) Gai motioned to the waiter for the check.

 

They climbed out of the tree carefully as Anko linked her arm in Gai’s, walking out of the restaurant and towards the park. Following along behind (at a safe distance, of course), Kakashi draped his own arm over Iruka’s shoulders, leaning in to his ear as they whispered to each other. Up ahead, Gai gazed at the stars, pulling Anko up short to point out a few constellations.

 

Iruka grinned mischievously, tugging Kakashi behind a tree, then he called up a wind jutsu and sent it sprawling across the path to blow lightning bugs around his pair of friends. Anko laughed in glee as Gai hopped about trying to avoid the critters.

 

As he settled down, she whispered, “They’re beautiful,” exhaling softly as the bugs flew away on the last remnants of a gentle breeze.

 

“Yes,” Gai inhaled sharply, looking down at Anko, “They are.” She blushed as she caught his gaze.

 

“Oh, stop that, you!” She swatted at his arm playfully, then leaned her head against his arm as they continued their walk.

 

Kakashi slowly crept out from behind the tree, pulling Iruka along by the hand. They stole from tree to tree, silent as shadows and invisible as the wind, following their prey . . . . er, friends towards the pond in the middle of the park. Gai gallantly offered his lady a seat as they approached the park bench by the bridge that crossed the stream stemming from the pond. She smiled and sat down, pulling him close to her and curling an arm around his torso. He offered the moon a timid smile as he gazed up towards it and wrapped his own arm protectively about Anko’s shoulders.

 

Iruka and Kakashi couldn’t hear anything being said, though they knew their friends were speaking in hushed tones as they watched their lips move. Iruka, sensing a smooch coming, covered a chuckle with his hand, then conjured up a kage bunshin (his little brother was, in fact, a remarkable teacher—though he had quite the disregard for conventional rules and almost as great e penchant for trouble as Iruka himself) and henge’d it into a child, roughly resembling himself as a pre-teen (though with a few tweaks, Anko’d recognize him on the spot if he didn’t otherwise).

 

Kakashi watched Iruka quizzically, then chortled as the boy scampered out towards the couple on the bench, hollering at the top of his lungs, “Hey, yous! Watcha doin? You kissin each other, cuz that’s gross!” He danced around in front of them, making kissy-kissy noises as Kakashi chortled behind their foliage.

 

Mortified, Gai turned a bright shade of red, gaping and looking between Anko and the kid. She glanced around, nodding at the area where Iruka was concealed and smiled coyly as she let out under her breath, “Not a bad idea, kiddo.”

 

Gai immediately shut up as Anko pressed her lips to his, and finally relaxed into it as she scooted closer, knees brushing his lap. As his eyes slid closed, Iruka dispelled the clone and sighed happily. Pranking was fun, but even when his pranks caused annoyance, he had never been malicious about them and often used them to make a point of get something done. Kakashi watched his chuunin from behind, amazed at how intuitive he was and wrapped his arms around Iruka’s waist pulling him backwards behind the tree and trapping him in a good long kiss.

 

Breaking away for breath, Kakashi tugged his mask back into place and gestured at a slightly panting Iruka to follow him as he tailed a giggling Anko who was pulling Gai towards the pond. It amazed Kakashi, really. He had never seen this side of Anko, and it made him think more about who he was and how many people were left that truly knew him. It wasn’t many, he concluded, and grabbed Iruka’s hand— _he_ would know him. Iruka smiled, then threaded their arms together, ending in joined hands.

 

The pair ahead of them had stopped at the water’s edge, just below the bridge. They were holding hands too and Iruka leaned into his jounin, squeezing his hand affectionately. As he watched them, Iruka came to a conclusion. He was going to have to send them home together, he decided. As Iruka pulled his hand away from Kakashi and rubbed his hands together as he grinned wickedly, Kakashi backed away slightly. Something was up, and if he knew anything about his sensei, he knew that look couldn’t bode well for the pair by the pond.

 

Iruka pushed his chakra down to his legs and did a few bobs in place, preparing himself. He may not be the most powerful ninja ever, but there was more than one reason why he never got caught and could always keep one step ahead of his kids, even Naruto. Sure, one was his devious intelligence, but the other was that plain and simple, he was damn fast.

 

Kakashi looked on helplessly as his Ruka took off at a run, almost too fast to see anything but a ninja uniform-coloured blur, knocking into Anko and landing her in the pond. He had debated between knocking her or Gai in, but decided it was better to go for her, since she wasn’t as sensitive and more likely to thank him later, once the gambit paid off. Plus, he’d get the wanted reaction out of Gai, whereas Anko wouldn’t have behaved the same way. As he ran back to a slow jog and came up behind Kakashi, his silver-haired lover looked at him like he’d lost his mind.

 

“What exactly—“ Iruka shushed him with a wave of his hand as he caught his breath, then took him by the hand and propelled him forward, strolling towards the other pair by the water’s edge, where Gai had thrown himself into the water to ‘save’ his fair damsel.

 

Coming up on the couple struggling in the water, Iruka said nonchalantly (as if he hadn’t just pushed his old friend in), “Hi, guys! I thought your date was this weekend? And _what_ are you doing in that pond? It really isn’t that clean, you know.”

 

“You don’t say,” Anko said, voice dangerously low as she levelled Iruka with a deadly venomous stare.

 

“Mmhm. As a matter of fact, I would suggest getting cleaned up right away. Don’t you live around here, Gai? Maybe you could be so kind as to offer the lady a hand, ne?”

 

Gai turned his attention to Iruka for a moment, pausing his fretting over his date. Then his head snapped up and he said, “Why, of course! Of course I shall offer my beautiful damsel help! What kind of gentleman would I be if I left her floundering alone?”

 

Iruka smiled as Gai removed his jacket, wrapping it securely around Anko’s shoulders as he led her out of the pond. “Iruka is correct, Anko-san. We shall continue onto my abode, as it is closer and you could catch your death of a cold in those wet clothes.”

 

Iruka’s ploy began to dawn on Anko as she looked up at Gai, smiling as she realized that chivalry wasn’t dead and here he was, standing right in front of her. She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek in the middle of his speech, “—and then you shall warm up, my dear. Of course, I will walk you home and then—“

 

Kakashi marvelled at the situation as Iruka calmly waved to their friends, who were making their way down the path. The sensei then led his quirky lover towards Gai’s apartment, to keep an eye on the pair as they settled in for the night.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The men watched from a tree near Gai’s window as Gai led Anko in, fetching her a towel with an exaggerated run. Anko smiled affectionately after him and mouthed a silent, _Thank you_ , towards the window. Iruka nodded to himself, then continued watching the apartment.

 

After handing Anko the towel, Gai appeared to speak animatedly, then disappeared into the bathroom. As he reappeared a few minutes later, he gestured to her and she went in, and he closed the door behind her. Once she was ensconced in the washroom, Gai quickly made his way into the kitchen, putting on water for tea and then rushed into his room, where he stayed for quite a while before coming out with a set of clothes. He knocked on the door, then passed the clothes in when Anko reached out.

 

Gai took a few minutes to prepare a tea tray and bring it into the living area, placing it down on the kotatsu and then making his way back into the bedroom, where he remained for a little bit, coming out with a large quilt in his hands and meeting Anko at the bathroom door. Draping it around her small frame, he guided her towards the couch and poured them some tea as she settled herself down. He smiled warmly as she shuffled about in the clothes that were obviously two sizes too big. Anko made it a point to cuddle into Gai’s side as they began to talk and smile together.

 

Satisfied, Iruka tapped Kakashi on the arm and gestured away. Before leaving, Iruka tossed a few exploding tags into the air, each sprinkled with a different kind of powder, then shot a few quick katons into the air, igniting each tag and creating an impromptu fireworks show outside of Gai’s window. Gai looked down towards the pair on the lawn, finally cottoning onto all of the coincidences, then wrapped an arm protectively around his new sweetheart. Anko, for her part, squished in happily.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

As Kakashi unlocked his window, he mused to himself how he was having a bad influence on his sensei, who used to be so adamant about the use of doors. Then recalled all of Iruka’s pranks and decided that perhaps the naughty trickster didn’t really need his help to be a naughty sensei, then finally, he giggled gleefully to himself as he contemplated that last bit. _Naughty sensei. Haha! If I’m lucky, he’ll be extra naughty tonight. Or maybe I will and he’ll have to punish me!_ Kakashi snorted lecherously out loud at that thought, which earned him a questioning glance from his houseguest.

 

He grabbed both of their pairs of sandals and headed towards the door, while Iruka sighed and stretched languidly in front of the window. Turning back towards him, Kakashi eyed him appreciatively, enjoying the silhouette he cut against the moonlight streaming in. He moved forward predatorily and was on the teacher before he knew what hit him.

 


	16. I Can Never Look At That Table The Same Way Again

As soon as Kakashi fell on his lips, Iruka grasped at his neck, digging his nails in and pushing his body up into Kakashi’s. He smashed their mouths together harder and yanked them backwards to rest against the wall. The extra support gave him a little leverage and he wrapped one leg around his partner.

 

Kakashi was getting hard as soon as he grabbed his teacher, but when Iruka flung a leg around him and ground their crotches together, he was so far gone he let out a moan. Kakashi wasn’t usually a loud lay, being the stoic person he was; but he was finding that not only did Iruka seem to bring out the best in him _outside_ of the bedroom, but he almost completely eliminated his inhibitions _in_ the bedroom. Kakashi thought about it fleetingly, preferring to concentrate on the activities at hand, but concluded that the elimination of his defensive walls was okay, as long as it was Iruka he was letting in. Moment of theory decidedly over, Kakashi returned quick and hard, now _painfully hard_ , to the physical aspect of their relationship.

 

Iruka practically tore Kakashi’s vest and shirt from his body, immediately latching his mouth onto a pink nipple as his hands glided down the man’s sides. Kakashi leaned on the wall with one hand, panting with his head dangling forward. Iruka gently dragged is teeth across the now pebbled nipple, switching sides and laving the other nipple with the attentions of his talented tongue.

 

Kakashi keened and leaned even further forward, his legs almost buckling when Iruka palmed his erection through his pants. He let out another strong moan, getting louder as he became more excited. Finally, Iruka freed his cock from his pants and sucked the tip into his mouth before it even stopped bobbing around, happy to be free of its tight confines. He grunted in pleasure every time Iruka’s head pulled back and then bobbed forward again, warm tongue ravishing the hard veins on his shaft, tight heat surging around him. He almost choked when Iruka unexpectedly deep-throated him, grabbing his hips and driving his cock forwards into his mouth. Kakashi coughed out a strangled plea for respite, pushing Iruka off of him gently by the shoulder. Iruka grinned up at him cheekily from his spot on the floor, headband askew and head cocked in self-satisfaction.

 

Kakashi took a deep steadying breath, then grabbed Iruka up roughly by the collar. “We’re trying something different tonight,” he rasped, managing to pull the teacher’s vest off with shaky fingers.

 

Iruka tilted his head to the side, “How different? Are we actually going to bed this time . . . . no water or wall-sex?” Iruka chuckled good-naturedly, stripping himself of his clothes as he followed Kakashi to the kitchen.

 

In fact, Iruka was so wrapped up in, well, removing his leg wrappings, that he missed something important. Carefully lifting himself backwards onto the counter with his arms, Kakashi reached up and into a cupboard above his head.

 

Iruka stood in the doorway of the kitchen in all his naked glory, erection standing out proud, its red tip already dripping pre-cum. Kakashi licked his lips, mouth suddenly gone dry at the sight of his delicious lover. “What are you doing, Kashi?”

 

“Hm? Wha—oh!” he snapped out of his reverie and held out a bottle for Iruka’s inspection.

 

Iruka moved closer, eyeing the bottle as he spoke, “You keep lube in the kitchen?”

 

“It’s flavoured lube,” Kakashi said, as if that explained it. Iruka rolled his eyes. So Kakashi continued, “The tingling stuff is in the living room because that’s where my TV and telephone are—they’re electronics . . . . I got the TV in the capital and I can power that and the VCR with a _very_ careful chidori. The cooling lube is on my balcony, because it’s so much colder outside; the warming lube is in the bedroom where the fireplace is because that’s hot and the regular lube is in the bathroom because it’s boring, like being in the shower just to clean off.” Kakashi finished with smile, waving the bottle in front of himself. He had been stroking absently at his erection with one hand the whole time.

 

As Iruka eyed his lover toying with himself, he bit his lip (trying his damnedest not to laugh at his adorable lover who, despite being a certified genius was sometimes so childlike in his logic).

 

He responded, “So . . . . flavoured lube in the kitchen with the food,” and ticked them off on a hand (the one that wasn’t fondling his own nipples as he watched Kakashi eye him hungrily), “tingling lube with the electric stuff because it tingles, cooling lube outside, warming lube by the fireplace and regular stuff in the bathroom?”

 

Kakashi nodded happily. “I was planning on bringing you over all day, so I got it ready for us.” He continued grinning.

 

Iruka shook his head, smiling as he said, “Wouldn’t it make more sense to put the warming lube outside where it’s cold, the cooling lube by the fireplace, the tingly lube in the bathroom to be more exciting and the boring lube somewhere else?”

 

“Oh!” Kakashi looked chagrined for a very brief moment, “I didn’t think of that!” He concentrated for a minute, then continued, “What about the flavoured lube?”

 

Iruka smiled. “That could go into the boring bathroom too, you know, to spice things up.”

 

“Then what goes in here? Couldn’t it stay in here?” Iruka began to detect a slight petulant tone to Kakashi’s easy lilt.

 

Iruka humoured his lover, “Of course.”

 

“Good,” Kakashi grinned. “Come here, because we’re going to use it.” He hopped off the counter and met Iruka in the middle of the room at the table. Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the dick, tugging him forward gently.

 

Now, here’s the part where it would have been good for Iruka to be paying a little more attention earlier as he had followed Kakashi’s sashaying butt around the house; because he was very surprised as Kakashi leaned in to whisper in Iruka’s ear as the copy-nin guided his hands down to his own ass, where Iruka found the reason Kakashi had been so turned on so quickly.

 

His fingers brushed over the tip of a vibrating butt-plug that he’d failed to notice. “I put it in when you dropped your bag off here, and tonight, you’re going to do me.” Kakashi licked up the shell of Iruka’s ear as he reached down with the lube and smeared his brunet’s cock with it. “I’m all for equal relationships, but until you, I haven’t found anyone I’d ever wanted to be in one with. It’s been a long time since I’ve bottomed. Years, actually, since my late teens.”

 

Then Kakashi turned around and waggled his ass at his lover, bending over the table and lying his stomach across it as he looked back at Iruka over his shoulder. He groaned appreciatively as Iruka stepped up close enough behind him to press their legs together and create a little pressure against the table. His cock swung around lazily, rubbing over Kakashi’s left thigh as his right hand ghosted over the plug, tugging on it gently. He felt a little guilty at the thought of teasing his lover, since he now realised Kakashi must have been in near agony all night, especially since it had been so long for him. He pulled the plug out gingerly and Kakashi moaned, low and long.

 

Iruka kneaded Kakashi’s hips reassuringly as he rubbed soothing circles over his ass cheeks with his thumbs. Kakashi keened loudly as Iruka’s cock swung tantalizingly close to his own scrotum when Iruka positioned himself better behind his waiting lover.

 

He pushed back into Iruka, wanting, needing to feel him inside of himself, and sighed in relief as he felt Iruka’s hand, now slick with lube, slip down between his own legs and coat the brunet more thoroughly, making the tip of Iruka’s erection hit Kakashi’s balls several times. Then Iruka steadied Kakashi’s quivering body with his left arm about his waist as he lined up his cock with his still dripping right hand.

 

Kakashi let out a screaming wail of pleasure as Iruka’s cock finally began to slide through his prepared hole. His ass muscles loosened slowly as he felt a delightful heat burn around his lover’s thick member. He experimented, clenching his muscles tightly and delighting in the gasp of pleasure from his brunet, who unconsciously tightened his hold on the silver-haired nin.

 

Iruka hunched over his lover’s back and restrained his moans, letting out only a muffled, “Mmmmmmmmmm,” into Kakashi’s shoulder. As he held still for another few seconds, allowing Kakashi plenty of time to adjust, he held back another groan, this one turning into a stilted, “Gnrrh.” As he shot back up, standing stock straight as his face twisted in a mask of restrained pleasure.

 

Kakashi, tired of being coddled, rocked back into Iruka until his lover responded with a shallow thrust. Kakashi met him forcefully again, shouting out in ecstasy as Iruka’s dick hit his prostate. Finally assured that his partner’s body was indeed ready for him, Iruka began to thrust in earnest. Kakashi jerked back wantonly onto the teacher’s cock, his willing body a welcome heat.

 

As the pace of their fucking increased, the table began to creak with every stoke, shaking beneath their combined weight and the force of Iruka’s driving thrusts. Kakashi was now shouting out lowly on every thrust as he was impaled over and over again.

 

“Unhhh . . . . F-faster, Ruka!” He raised a hand and placed it on the table beside his body, bracing himself for more as Iruka quickened the pace. “Unh, unh, unh, unh, unh . . . . d-don’t—sssto-ahhh-op, Ruk—unh!”

 

The table legs wobbled as the end Kakashi was not laid out on repeatedly left the ground and banged back down with every surge forward from the two men. Kakashi pushed on his hand and stood himself up, keening again as the change in position switched the angle of his lover’s thrusts.

 

With both of his hands now braced against the table, Kakashi leaned his body back, body coming into contact with Iruka’s sweaty chest. Iruka’s heaving breath pushed his chest against Kakashi’s back and he dragged the hand around the silver-haired nin’s waist up across his ab muscles, nails digging in teasingly lightly. Kakashi’s head lolled around on Iruka’s shoulder, thrown back in complete abandon. The brunet’s breathing evened out as his lover’s became more ragged and he knew Kakashi was close, so he bent a little in the small of his back. The tiny movement shifted his thrusts and helped him to hit on Kakashi’s prostate with every thrust. Iruka flicked Kakashi’s nipples quickly, then snuck his hand down to pump Kakashi’s dick firmly, rubbing his thumb over the slit at the head, smearing pre-cum all over the tip of the mushroom-shaped head.

 

Kakashi’s breath became shallow as he rolled his head back and forth, settling his back firmly against Iruka and clamping his muscles down hard. Iruka lurched forward, clutching the table on either side of Kakashi, gasping out a mottled, “Ka-aah-aaaa-shii!”

 

Kakashi smiled, stilling his head on Iruka’s shoulder and chuckling as he felt him come inside of him. As the warm liquid oozed out of him around Iruka’s cock, he was pushed over the edge and came in Iruka’s hand. Panting, Iruka eased them to the floor, scooting back and leaning against the legs of a chair as he leaned Kakashi back onto his own chest.

 

After a few minutes, Kakashi spoke, rubbing a hand over Iruka’s thigh. “That was better than I ever remembered it.”

 

Iruka ran his fingers lightly over Kakashi’s sides, leaning his head around Kakashi and burying his nose into the man’s neck, breathing deeply. “Mrl of oo, Kshee.”

 

“Hm?” Kakashi turned around, stopping inquisitive eyes on his partner. Iruka, now bereft of his hiding place in Kakashi’s neck mumbled, “I said . . . .”

 

Kakashi waited patiently. Iruka looked up from his lap and uttered, louder this time, “I love you, Kashi.” His eyes quickly darted back down, afraid of what he might (or more accurately, what he was afraid of what he wouldn’t) see.

 

Kakashi remained immobile for a minute, completely shell-shocked. It was silent for so long that Iruka began fidgeting nervously, dreading the quiet. He finally began to rise, slowly pulling his leg back and leaning on a hand. It was this that finally broke Kakashi out of his reverie and he grabbed Iruka roughly by the neck, hauling him forward and mashing their lips together. Iruka’s eyes widened in shock as Kakashi pulled back and growled out, ferociously, “Not going anywhere.”

 

The copy-nin settled himself on his knees in front of Iruka and slanted forward, pressing their lips together again, softly this time. He murmured softly through kisses and small, gentle moans, “Love . . . . mmm . . . . you . . . . too . . . . mmmm, Ruka.”

 

Iruka laughed. “You’re a really bad influence on me, Kakashi.”

 

Kakashi pulled back, putting on a fake affronted air, “You wound me, sensei. Why must it be I who is the bad influence? I could argue that your playful ways are eating away at my professional manner.”

 

Iruka continued to giggle, “Because I don’t want to go in to work. I’d rather stay home with you all day.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Kakashi asked hopefully.

 

Iruka laughed again, patting Kakashi on the cheek affectionately. “Just because I want to doesn’t mean much. I can’t.”

 

Kakashi pouted. “Why not?” He slouched back onto his heels.

 

Iruka looked at him. He shook his head. Sighed.

 

“All right.”

 

Kakashi looked back up, “Really?”

 

“Just let me contact Tsunade, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Kakashi almost chirped, practically clapping and bouncing in place. Iruka shook his head again and laughed.

 

“I can’t break my dates though,” Kakashi shook his head emphatically as Iruka spoke, then nodded as he continued, “I have a bet to win.”


	17. Big Decisions

It was a lazy morning, and Iruka was enjoying every minute of it. He’d woken up early, as usual, but it was just somehow _better_. Better because he wasn’t waking up alone; better because he knew that Kakashi wanted to be there because he _loved_ him.

 

Actually, the first thing Iruka had done after getting up was make tea, then he’d sat drinking it, watching Kakashi sleep. As he’d watched him, he’d come to a conclusion. He really didn’t care anymore what Genma thought of him. Kakashi loved him, just as he was and that was enough for him, forever.

 

He smiled as he reached his conclusion, setting aside his cup and running a hand lightly through his lover’s hair. He sighed, and then leaned down to gently brush his lips against Kakashi’s bare temple.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Kakashi woke up to the smell of miso soup and tea. He stretched languidly, and then dressed is a pair of very loose and worn pyjama bottoms. He ran a hand through his hair, tying a loose sash around his Sharingan eye to keep it well rested, but didn’t bother with a mask. He was in his own home, after all and he didn’t mind Iruka seeing his face.

 

Wandering slowly into the kitchen, Kakashi smiled to himself, watching Iruka pad around his kitchen in nothing but boxers, a tank and thick, knit socks.

 

He moved forward silently, stilling Iruka’s movements with a bear hug from behind. “I like the socks, sensei. Knit them yourself?”

 

“No actually, Naruto did.” Iruka turned in his lover’s arms and laughed quietly at the ‘WTF’ look Kakashi gave him. “Well, you watched him grow up, right? So you know that the vendors were not always as kind to him as they could have been.”

 

“Yeah, but I always made sure he had enough to eat, you know, putting care packages on his doorstep and whatnot.” Iruka cupped Kakashi’s face gently, and kissed him on the lips.

 

“Thank you for that, you really are a closet sweetheart, aren’t you? I don’t see why you don’t want anyone to know how good you truly are, but it’s not what I meant. I always knew someone had to be feeding him other than me or he would have been nothing more than skin and bones. Didn’t peg you for it ‘til later though. I meant clothes-wise. It’s why he wears orange—that was usually all that was left because it’s not that popular of a colour, he associates it with clothes that he could afford which is why the colour comforts him even today. He would wear clothes thin until they completely broke down, that way he wouldn’t have to go in so often to buy new ones.”

 

Kakashi nodded sagely, “That makes sense. The knitting though?” He raised a light brow.

 

Iruka nodded, disentangling himself from Kakashi’s arms and making his way over to the stove, ascertaining their breakfast wouldn’t burn. “That’s actually thanks to Ayame, from the ramen stall. Her father has always been kind to Naruto and I suppose she inherited his good heart. One year we had really bad monsoons and she caught me with no coat. I was a regular patron, so she invited me into the stall even though they were closing up. She asked why I had no coat, since I’m usually a very prepared person. When she found out I gave it to Naruto since his was stolen and shredded, she got this look on her face. The next day, I came in with some cookies to thank her for her hospitality and I saw her teaching Naruto to knit at the front counter. He left that day with a bag full of socks she had knitted herself, as well as enough supplies for him to do the same for himself for a while to come.”

 

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully, “I should find a way to thank her. How would you feel about having her and her father over for dinner every now and then?”

 

Iruka smiled at Kakashi, “Hmmm, like I said, closet sweetheart.”

 

Kakashi blushed hard and retorted, “Well, they cook all day for everyone else. I thought they might like some time off.” He folded his arms over his chest petulantly.

 

“Oh, Kashi, I didn’t mean anything bad by it. It’s endearing really how you want to help people without them knowing and thank others for being good people.”

 

Kakashi relaxed and started to set the table for two. “What do you think though? Dinner once a week, we could invite Naruto too, maybe that girl that stutters over him all the time, I’m sure she’d be good for him.”

 

Iruka laughed out loud at that, causing Kakashi to cross his arms again with an affronted look on his face. “What?” he demanded.

 

“Playing matchmaker now, too?”

 

Kakashi pouted again. “It’s not funny.”

 

“It’s sweet. But they’re already together, you know. Naruto and Hinata, I mean.”

 

“Really? I didn’t know.” Kakashi began to pour tea.

 

“Hiashi doesn’t approve, so they’re seeing each other quietly for right now.”

 

“Well then, we’ll be helping them too, right? I mean, how can Hiashi fault a doting schoolteacher like you for having a few of his students over for dinner.” Kakashi grinned triumphantly.

 

Iruka sighed, looking at the table with a wistful smile. “Actually, I’m having a hard time imagining us eating at that table again, much less having company over to sit at it.”

 

“Just because of last night?” Kakashi grinned, pulling Iruka close and whispering in his ear, “I’m just so attached to that table. I was definitely intending to keep it and bring it over to your place.”

 

“Bring it over?” Iruka looked questioningly at the copy-nin as they took their places at the breakfast table.

 

“Mmmm,” Kakashi responded nonchalantly, glancing up through his lashes as he added, “Your place is cosier, homier, you know, so it makes sense that’s the place we’ll keep, but my table is bigger, better for entertaining.” He kept eating to hide his nervousness, but kept an eye on Iruka the whole time to watch for his reaction. At first, there was nothing, and then—

 

Iruka’s head shot up, “Oh. Oh!” It was quiet at the table as the meaning of their conversation sunk in, then, “I suppose that makes sense. What else were you thinking of keeping?”

 

Kakashi let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in relief. “Well, I don’t know if you’d noticed the difference in the bathroom from the last tie you were here. I was hoping you would.”

 

Iruka looked up thoughtfully, “I’m not sure . . . . I wasn’t paying that much attention last time, I was sort of nervous, you know.”

 

“It’s, uh, matching sets. Of, you know, everything. Like . . . . towels and things. I had a set in forest green for myself and so I picked up a matching one in royal blue for you. I uh, even had them monogrammed.” He blushed lightly as he finished.

 

Iruka smiled. “You’re subtle, you know. I mean, I would never know what you wanted if I didn’t look beneath the underneath.”

 

Kakashi chuckled, “I suppose I’m really not being subtle, am I?” He reached for Iruka’s hand across the table. “I told you I’m not too good at this relationship stuff. But . . . . I think, I think . . . . that this feels right.”

 

“Don’t worry, I agree completely. How about we use the day off to start packing up?”

 

“What about your dates, your bet? I don’t want to get in the way of—“

 

Iruka cut him off with a wave of his hand. “It doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t care what Genma thinks of me. I know you love me for me and that’s enough. I’ve already sent messenger birds to most of my dates already. It’s unfair to them and you if I go and honestly, Genma probably doesn’t give a rat’s ass anymore either way. He’ll think of it as him winning and he’ll be happy with that. If it boosts his ego, I really don’t mind. I mean, I always thought it was because he thought so highly of himself and lowly of me, but really, he’s insecure so he overcompensates with false bravado. I think that deep down, he knew as well as I that I was only settling for him—now that I understand that, I actually feel kind of sorry for him.”

 

Kakashi squeezed the hand he’d been holding. “Sounds good, love.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It was many hours later, when Kakashi’s belongings had all been packed up in scrolls to move over to Iruka’s place. Iruka smiled at the thought of Kakashi sharing his home. It had always seemed a little empty since Naruto had grown up, left and stopped spending every other night in the guest bedroom. Though, now that Iruka had thought about it, it might be a little crowded with all of Kakashi’s dogs.

 

Which is why he’d talked to his landlord that morning after breakfast, while Kakashi had been organising some of his things. Iruka knew that the landlord had been planning n moving in with his son and daughter-in-law, to take it easy in retirement and since Iruka had always helped him out with maintenance, he was only too happy to allow Iruka to expand his space into the apartment next to his and take over as the building manager, only increasing the rent by a small percentage. Upon hearing this, Kakashi had called his friend, Tenzou, and had him help with restructuring the wood building frame. Then Iruka had called Naruto and to Kakashi’s amusement, the boy had helped Tenzou put up walls, doors and windows with record speed, thanks to his kage bunshin.

 

Now, the new couple had a room just for the nindogs, while keeping Naruto’s guest room and adding another for other guests. They also had two living rooms rather than the one Iruka had previously had and they wanted to turn one into a study, where Kakashi could keep all of his scrolls and Iruka could grade homework in peace. The second bathroom was left as is for guests, but the second kitchen had been converted into a beautiful dining room with an attached bar for hosting get-togethers.

 

Kakashi hid it well from others, but Iruka knew he was secretly pleased by this room especially, as he was used to such a solitary life, but knew Iruka was a more social creature. Coupled with Gai and Tenzou’s encouragement to be more social himself, Kakashi was glad for the opportunity to invite others into his home and life and create stronger bonds with those he already cared for, such as Naruto and the newfound friend he’d found in Iruka’s ‘sister,’ Anko, who also happened to be his closest friend’s new girlfriend. All in all, he was happier and less lonely than he ever thought he could be.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It was coming to the end of the week off that Tsunade had allowed him, (with a laughingly written letter, taunting him that she ‘knew what he was doing and with whom!’) and Iruka was wandering around the market, looking for eggplants, plum wine and saury for the dinner he and Kakashi were hosting for a few friends. They’d have seven guests in total: Anko, Gai, Naruto, Hinata, Tenzou and the ramen stand owners over. Kakashi was at home bathing his dogs and warning them into their best behaviour while Iruka did some last-minute errands.

 

They had adjusted well to the new living arrangements, Iruka thought happily, neither having lived with anyone else for several years, in Kakashi’s case over a decade. They had thought it would take a little more work, but it just seemed to come so naturally to the pair. Iruka was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Genma sidle up to him.

 

Genma paused, watching Iruka as he meandered around peacefully. _He never looked that happy with me._ He sighed, and then approached the pony-tailed man.

 

Iruka looked up when he heard a throat clearing, in a familiar timbre. “Hello, Genma.”

 

“Uh, hi.”

 

He continued shopping, though he glanced up every now and then, waiting for Genma to speak.

 

“I’m sorry, Iruka.”

 

Iruka looked up. “So am I, Genma. I may have been settling with you, but I thought we were happy.”

 

“Then I messed it up.”

 

Iruka contemplated him for a long time before he spoke, “It wasn’t all your fault, you know. I once heard someone say, ‘No one can ever make you feel inferior without your consent.’1 I let you belittle me because I thought you needed the confidence boost, but then I got so frustrated that I blew up. I shouldn’t have let the put-downs happen in the first place and I definitely shouldn’t have bottled up all of that pent-up anger until I couldn’t handle it anymore.”

 

Genma sighed, relieved that this didn’t look like it would end in a fight, as Iruka continued, “But you’re right too. You did mess up, just as much as I did. You knew I was pining after someone else long before you approached me and you still never gave it up, so I gave in. Then you tried to feel better at my expense and didn’t expect any repercussions. See, Genma, even if you weren’t my first choice, you were a good guy and I was willing to try and make it work. You really hurt me, though. It broke my heart to think that all of those mean things you said were really the way you thought of me.”

 

Iruka sighed, putting down the vegetables he’d been perusing. “I’m not sorry it’s over. The relationship wasn’t really good for either of us in the long run and I am so happy now. But . . . . I think . . . . I think you need closure, right? Isn’t that why you’re here?”

 

Genma nodded. “I . . . .” Iruka waited expectantly, but nothing else was forthcoming from Genma, so he continued to wait patiently.

 

“I don’t know what to do, Iruka.” He looked down and shuffled his feet. Iruka looked at him and continued to wait.

 

“It was right after a break, after an S-class mission, that I started to fixate on you. I knew you longed for Kakashi, even then, but I wanted you because you were so alive and you weren’t afraid of emotion and everything else most ninjas shied away from. I knew you were kind though, and that if I kept it up you’d eventually feel sorry enough for me to concede. I’m sorry for taking advantage of that.”

 

He looked up at Iruka and continued, “At first it was great, but then I realised that even your cheerfulness, even your kindness couldn’t chase away the darkness in me. I started to resent you for not being able to be my happy fix anymore and so I started to take it out on you by hurting you where I knew it would count the most.”

 

He sighed, a deep, heavy, mournful sound, then continued, “I’m sorry for that too, because I knew what I was doing and I was trying to hurt you on purpose.”

 

Iruka sighed. He was going to be late for dinner at this rate, which was not good because he didn’t want Kakashi to try and make dinner himself, as Kakashi had set the stove on fire their first morning in the apartment together—a sweet thought, really, to try and wake Iruka with breakfast as Iruka had several times already, but the results were disastrous. Adorably disastrous, Iruka chuckled to himself, but disastrous nonetheless. He didn’t want to leave Genma so distraught though, and alone, since he knew firsthand what that could push a ninja to do. So he smiled and sighed.

 

“Look, Genma, I don’t know what’s brought this on, but I appreciate that you’re trying to make amends here. I just don’t think our issues can be resolved over the produce section in the market. They’re just too big. Meet me for coffee tomorrow? Say at noonish, by that teahouse near the school? You know the one.”

 

Genma smiled, then nodded. As an afterthought, he turned back to Iruka and said jokingly, “It’s not an ambush, right? You’re not going to send your new super-ninja boyfriend after me, are you?”

 

Iruka shook his head laughingly and headed home as Genma wandered off forlornly.


	18. Home

Iruka sat at the dinner table, contemplating the remnants of his glass of plum wine as he and Kakashi relaxed. Their dinner guests were all long gone, all except Naruto, who had elected to stay the night in his old guest room.

 

Kakashi watched him for a long while, then stood up and began to clear the dessert dishes. The rest of the dinner mess had been cleared by a very helpful Gai and Tenten earlier (who was a welcome, albeit surprise addition invited by her sensei), and Kakashi figured that since Iruka had done most of the cooking, he could tidy up.

 

Iruka sighed long and wistfully as he drained his glass. Kakashi glanced back, then questioned, “What’s wrong, Ru?”

 

Iruka sighed again, then mumbled under his breath, “I ran into Genma at the market today.” He folded his arms and laid his head across them on the table.

 

Kakashi started and barely caught the glass he’d been washing. “What’d he have to say?” he intoned in a tight, clipped voice.

 

“He’s sorry.” Iruka peeked at Kakashi through his long lashes from his resting spot on the table, trying to gauge his reaction without getting caught.

 

“Sorry?” Kakashi’s voice had risen about an octave and he turned around incredulously. “You can’t be serious!”

 

“He’s a jerk sometimes, I know and he really acted like a jackass, but think about it, Kakashi, if it weren’t for him and his damn bet, we wouldn’t have ended up together.” Iruka raised his head from the table and looked pleadingly towards Kakashi.

 

The silver-haired nin sighed, leaning back against the counter and running a hand through his hair in exasperation. “He made you feel . . . . He just, I mean, Iruka! I have no words for it! You were so heart-brok—“

 

Iruka cut him off gently, making his way over and enveloping the older man in a warm hug. “I know.”

 

“Then why bother talking to him at all?” He turned his head away slightly and added under his breath, “In a civil manner, anyways. I wouldn’t mind if you yelled at him a little.” Iruka grinned, knowing Kakashi knew he’d caught that.

 

“It’s not like I’m going to make up with him, Kashi. I just want to help.” Iruka began to rub soothing circles on Kakashi’s lower back.

 

“Help?!” Kakashi’s voice had risen another half octave and he spluttered, pushing Iruka back slightly, “He doesn’t deserve your help!”

 

Iruka stood his ground, latching his arms more securely around his lover. “Maybe not, love, but I’d like to give it to him anyways. He’s broken, Kashi, I could see it in his eyes. I just want to fix him, give him a fighting chance at life, you know? Like, look at how happy we are. Don’t you ever want to spread that happiness?”

 

Kakashi scoffed, crossing his arms petulantly across his chest. He lowered his voice, picking at the slightly frayed hem of Iruka’s t-shirt sleeve. “I don’t mind, but why to _him_? Couldn’t we spread our happiness to Gai and Anko instead? I like them much better.”

 

Kakashi quit picking at Iruka’s shirt as the younger man laughed at him and rested his head on his shoulder. “Oh, Kashi. You can’t just pick and chooses who you help, that’s the point of doing it—you help those who are in need and Genma is so very lost.” Iruka tightened his hold on Kakashi and continued. “You can come with me if it makes you feel better, to make sure he doesn’t do anything to hurt me.” Iruka snuggled into Kakashi’s neck and peeked up at him.

 

Kakashi sighed, then rubbed his hands up and down Iruka’s sides. “It’s not that. I know you can take care of yourself. Better than I can, most times, you’re just so normal and you have the common sense I lack, because of my, rather _unconventional_ childhood.”

 

“So, sweetie,” Iruka had taken to calling him that since their little ‘closet sweetheart’ conversation, much to Kakashi’s open chagrin (but secret pleasure), “what is it then?”

 

“You could just leave him to his own devices.” Kakashi circled Iruka’s waist and pulled him close, holding tightly.

 

“Not in good conscience, love, I couldn’t do that to a fellow Konoha shinobi if there were any chance of helping him.”

 

Kakashi sighed deeply, hiding his chin in Iruka’s neck and mumbled, “No matter what he’s done to you, huh? That’s why you’re so much better than me, Ru. You’ve got a really big heart.”

 

“I thought we’ve discussed this already, Kashi? You have a wonderful, loving heart and you clearly take care of those you care about.”

 

“Mmhmmm. I just don’t care about him.” Iruka laughed and kissed Kakashi lightly on the head, pushing him back to look the man in the eyes, err, eye.

 

“I promise, love, one time and if I can’t help him I’ll give it up, all right?” Kakashi slumped over onto Iruka’s shoulder and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist again.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Mmhmmm.” Kakashi stood up and kissed Iruka on the nose. “I need to finish the dishes. Go run us a bath?”

 

“Naruto’s here tonight.” Iruka made a face at Kakashi, that clearly stated, ‘don’t even think about it.’

 

“So?” Kakashi slouched back towards the counter, one hand on his hip, “He knows we’re in a relationship. _And_ , if you hadn’t noticed tonight, I think that both he and Hinata know exactly what goes on between dedicated couples.”

 

Iruka spluttered indignantly and backed up, pushing half-heartedly at Kakashi’s one wandering hand. Kakashi leaned back, using the other hand to steady himself against the side of the countertop and laughing quietly.

 

“Just, just because he knows doesn’t mean I want him to _know_ , you know what we’re . . . . you know, _doing_.” Kakashi laughed louder and tried to pull a struggling Iruka close.

 

“All right, all right, Ru. I get it. Not tonight.” Iruka stopped struggling and allowed himself to be hugged tight. “Now go run that bath, love, we can still have a little fun without, you know, _having fun_.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Iruka leaned back into Kakashi in the tub, relaxing into his warm embrace and allowing the other to rub a wet sponge up and down his chest soothingly.

 

“It’ll be all right, you know, Ruka. Even if tomorrow doesn’t go well, I’ll be here for you forever. You know that, right?”

 

Iruka smiled as Kakashi whispered in his ear, gently trailing kisses up and down his neck. “I know. I just don’t know what to do to help him. He’s so lost, he admitted that the reason he was drawn to me at first was because I made him feel alive and warm, or something along those lines; which is why I can’t just abandon him. But that wasn’t enough and he’s still so broken.”

 

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, tracing his fingers up and down Iruka’s ribs, eliciting small chuckles from the man, who, Kakashi secretly delighted, was rather ticklish. Iruka tried muffling them with his fist, but Kakashi pulled his head back and captured him in a kiss. Iruka relaxed immediately and Kakashi took the opportunity to speak, “Well, if anyone can fix him, it’s you. Don’t sell yourself short, love.”

 

Iruka hummed contentedly, revelling in the attentions Kakashi’s hands were laving over his chest and stomach. “That feels nice, Kashi.”

 

“Mmhmmm.” Kakashi nuzzled into Iruka’s neck, sucking gently. Iruka sighed and tangled his hands into Kakashi’s silver locks. “Love you, Ruka.”

 

“Love you too, Kashi.” Iruka turned his head and placed a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips. “So much.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Genma walked up to the teahouse a little apprehensively, but went inside anyways. He looked around for Iruka, and spotted a brown ponytail near the far wall. There was already a set of tea things set out on the table and Iruka turned around, smiling warmly as Genma approached him.

 

“Genma.”

 

“Iruka.”

 

“Glad you didn’t chicken out on me, I really thought you might, you know.”

 

“Uh, yeah. I actually thought that I might too.” Iruka gestured across from him and Genma took a seat nervously.

 

“Really?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I, uh, well, I . . . . I really meant it when I said I was broken, you know. It’s just that after years of high-ranked missions, I’m spent. Completely, Iruka.” Genma sighed, staring down at the table. “And I don’t know what to do.”

 

“You know, Gen, I think I can help you with that.” Iruka pushed a steaming cup towards Genma. Genma looked up, pulled the cup nearer and wrapped his hands around it, absorbing the warmth.

 

“What if I can’t be fixed?”

 

“I think you can, though. Remember your little joke about my new boyfriend?”

 

“Oh, shit, he’s not really gonna attack me, is he?” Genma scrambled back and the cup clattered to the table.

 

Iruka quickly grabbed at Genma’s arm. “No, you doink, he’s not. That wasn’t my point, would you just _listen_?” Frustrated, Iruka yanked Genma back down into his seat.

 

“O-okay . . . .” Genma glanced around nervously, as if expecting Kakashi to come barrelling out at him at any second.

 

“So, how long have you been feeling overwhelmed from shinobi life, Genma?”

 

Genma sighed wearily. “A couple of years now, I guess.” He raked his hand through his hair in frustration.

 

“That long, huh? That can’t be healthy.” Iruka had motioned for the waitress and ordered a few pastries, they arrived promptly and Iruka doled some out onto two plates.

 

“Nope.” Genma slumped down into his seat. “It’s not. I don’t know if I can do this anymore, this life.”

 

“You’re exactly right.” Iruka swallowed his mouthful, then continued, “That’s where my brilliant idea comes in.”

 

“Your brilliant idea?” Genma picked at the food on his plate, making little piles of crumbs all around the edges.

 

“Mmhm. Kashi helped me think of it last night in the bath.”

 

Genma, who’d finally sipped his tea, spurted it out all over his lap and stuttered in a high-pitched squeak, “In the bath? I did _not_ need to know that, Iruka!”

 

Iruka waved it off and smiled, “I just mean that he showed me how to relax and I really think that—“ he paused, with an impatient look on his face as Genma interrupted, plugging his ears and ‘lalala-ing’ loudly.

 

Finally done with waiting for the immature man, Iruka leaned over and yanked his hands out of his ears, holding them firmly in his hands as he continued, “Not like _that_ , you dirty-minded man. It was completely innocent, for goodness sakes, Naruto was even in the damn house!”

 

Genma relaxed visibly, but only by a little, and asked, “So what’s that got to do with me and my problems?”

 

“Well, I just think that you need to relax. Having Naruto over last night also got me to thinking. He’s in the village to stay for a while, you know.”

 

“That’s good, Iruka, I know how attached to him you are. He’s like your son, right?”

 

“More like a brother, but that’s besides the point. The point is that Jiraiya-san no longer has anyone to travel with him and you know Naruto—everyone can’t help but love him obnoxious as he can be. So, toad hermit or not, I think Jiraiya-san will be feeling his loss.”

 

Genma gave Iruka a blank look.

 

“Genma, come on! Put two-and-two together, will you?”

 

“So . . . . You think I need to relax, like in a bath, and Jiraiya is lonely now?” Genma paused, seeming deep in thought, then, “Oh, no way, you nutter! I am so _not_ sleeping with Jiraiya! Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND?”

 

Iruka stared at Genma. He turned bright red, spluttered, then roared, “YOU IDIOT!”

 

“Uh . . . .” Genma scratched his head. “That’s not it?”

 

“No!” Iruka laughed heartily, then continued, “I went to the Hokage this morning. She agreed that without Naruto, Jiraiya would most likely get lonely, since that boy has a way of making people more social—Jiraiya-san will surely crave some sort of company. She also agreed that you need some time to rest, relax and really rejuvenate, you know, recover from that break. She doesn’t want to lose a good shinobi, so she granted my request.”

 

“What was your request?” Genma looked apprehensive.

 

“I asked that she send you as Jiraiya-san’s travelling companion. He’ll never admit he’s lonely, so we’ll tell him you need the break. His intel gathering is pretty easy, only ever a few enemy-nin here and there and none too high-levelled, especially since you’ll be with a sannin-level sage. You’ll get all the rest you need, plus Jiraiya-san really likes to stop at onsens for his damn, perverted ‘research’ and you can get pampered there, if Naruto’s stories have any merit.”

 

Iruka contemplated Genma for a minute, while Genma processed the information. Then he added, “You just might want to make sure the ladies at the onsens don’t associate you with Jiraiya. Or maybe make sure they know that you’re gay. That should help you.” He smiled.

 

Genma stayed silent for another minute or two, but Iruka wasn’t worried. This was what the honey-haired nin needed, whether he wanted to admit it or not and Iruka was determined to get him to come around and warm up to the idea if it took every trick he had.

 

Genma sighed, then picked up his dessert. “I think . . . .”

 

Iruka nodded his encouragement, finishing off his own pastry and washing it down with some tea.

 

Genma looked up and slowly began to smile. “I think you’re right. Actually, Iruka, I think you’re always right, I just didn’t realize it. I . . . . can’t say that I love the idea, but I do think it’ll be good for me.”

 

“I’m glad you agree. Now I just have to go tell the Hokage that you accepted.” Iruka stood up, leaving some yen on the table as he rose.

 

“Would you, uh . . . . like some company?” Genma shuffled his feet nervously.

 

“Yes, I think I would, Gen. I hope that we can learn how to be friends again.” Iruka patted him on the back and guided him to the door.

 

“Me too. And . . . .” he looked back, paused, then wrapped Iruka in a hug, “Thanks. Really, Iruka . . . . only someone like you would help an ex after the stunt I pulled.”

 

Iruka smiled back, “I think I’ll take that as a compliment and leave it at that.” He turned discreetly towards a tree near the teahouse and gave a quick two-fingered salute.

 

Smiling, Kakashi sped away through the branches, glad his lover had found peace. Now, to break the news to Jiraiya . . . .

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Kakashi giggled gleefully, only in his head of course, as he recalled telling Jiraiya about his new comrade. Jiraiya has gaped comically, then roared, “That brat’s leaving me?!!!”

 

To ease the blow, Kakashi had invited the man over for their next dinner, marvelling to himself how natural socialising had now become to him. It was now about a week later and Iruka (bless his heart) was trying to teach Kakashi how to cook. They would have their original seven guests, plus Tenten seemed to have been added to the roster permanently and then both Genma and Jiraiya were coming. Kakashi mused that Iruka might have also invited their other former student Sakura and her boyfriend, Gai’s mini-clone, Lee. He mentally counted, then remembered to include Iruka’s old teammates and one of the few other openly gay couples in the village, Izumo and Kotetsu as well. Basically, it was the first dinner party (or any get-together, really) of over a dozen people that Kakashi was not only willing to go to, but was even looking forward to. He wrapped his arms around Iruka and nuzzled into his neck.

 

“Thanks for teaching this old dog new tricks, love.”

 

“Hmm?” Iruka turned slightly and gave him a puzzled look.

 

As Iruka turned back to the task at hand, Kakashi elaborated, “My students and both Gai and the Hokage have been trying to get me well-socialised for the last half decade. Needless to say, I resisted….strongly, might I add and you’re the first person to succeed.”

 

Iruka smiled. “No problem, sweetie.” Then he patted his hand and continued washing vegetables.

 

“I enjoy company more than I ever thought I would.” Kakashi swayed gently, lost in his contemplations and guiding Iruka’s hip to sway with him and rubbing softly up the other man’s sides. “It makes me feel human again.”

 

Iruka paused and turned completely from the counter, embracing the other nin. “I’m glad for that. You deserve to be happy, no matter what you think. But….Have you been listening to anything I’ve said so far?”

 

“Uh….” Kakashi paled, then grasped at straws, “You want me to chop vegetables?”

 

Iruka snorted. “Hardly! Seriously, I don’t think you’re ready for sharp objects in the kitchen.”

 

“Hey! I am an expert with a kunai!” Kakashi exclaimed indignantly.

 

Iruka patted him on the cheek. “That’s part of the problem,” then he got serious and poked a finger into his lover’s chest, “you _cannot_ use ninja weapons as kitchen tools and under _no circumstances_ are you allowed to use jutsus to cook!”

 

Each new point had been accentuated with a new light jab at his chest and he pouted indignantly, “But fire jutsus are _perfect_ for toasting things! I don’t understand why no one else uses them….”

 

Iruka spluttered, “Is t _hat_ how you almost set the stove on fire last week?!”

 

Kakashi peered at Iruka for a moment, gauging his temper. “Ummmm….no?”

 

Iruka sighed. “Expert with a kunai my ass!”

 

“Hmmph! I am too.” Kakashi crossed his arms petulantly, a habit Iruka thought was adorable, then continued, as he waggled a finger teasingly in Iruka’s face, “But that’s besides the point, _you_ need to watch your language, sensei!”

 

Iruka spun back to Kakashi, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, “Well, you’re an expert with _this_ kunai.” He palmed Kakashi through his trousers and pushed him back a bit, adding in an off-hand manner (as if he _hadn’t_ just grabbed his lover’s goods), “If that makes you feel any better.”

 

 _Feel better indeed!_ Kakashi had been delighted to learn that as much as his lover’s social habits were rubbing off on him, so were his more lascivious ways on Iruka. He grinned and knowing Naruto would probably want to stick around after dinner again (and not wanting to miss his daily dose of sex), practically attacked Iruka, making him drop the vegetables and paring knife (see, he _had too_ been paying attention, that was a _paring knife_! Whatever that meant….) back into the sink with a clatter.

 

Iruka squawked indignantly, latching his hands onto Kakashi’s forearms instinctively to dislodge them, but relaxing into his hold as Kakashi sucked gently on his neck.

 

“Kashi, we c-can’t….there’s s-s-s-so….m-much to do-mmmmmm!” Iruka’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed deeply, running his hands up Kakashi’s arms to rest around his neck.

 

Grinning triumphantly, Kakashi turned Iruka in his arms to face himself and backed him gently into the counter, where he hoisted him up to sit on the counter so that he could settle between the man’s legs. He massaged Iruka’s thighs teasingly as he leaned over to his ear and whispered, “You started it, love.”

 

“Just shut up and kiss me before I change my mind!” Kakashi grinned as Iruka mashed their lips together, sucking Kakashi’s bottom lip into his mouth and nipping it warningly.

 

Kakashi’s hands traveled quickly to the small of Iruka’s back, where he started to work the hem of his shirt up and over his head. They only broke apart for a second before Iruka pulled him back by the collar and shoved his vest off his shoulders, muttering, “You really wear too many clothes, you know.”

 

Kakashi laughed, “You want me to walk around naked?”

 

Iruka’s face heated up as he replied hotly, “Oh, hells no! Then I’d never get the rest of the village off of you!” He ripped Kakashi’s shirt off as he said it, then fell to peppering kisses and gentle love bites all over his neck and chest.

 

Kakashi moaned as Iruka trailed his hands up from his hips to rest on sensitive nipples, brushing them with his thumbs, then pinching and rolling them in his thumbs and forefingers. He then trailed his kisses back up to Kakashi’s ear, sucking a lobe into his mouth as he whispered hotly, “But I wouldn’t mind if you wore a little less of them at home.”

 

“I’ll….k-keep that in….m-mind,” Kakashi huffed out in puffs as cool air finally hit his cock, dropping his pants to his ankles and kicking them off, then turning his deft fingers on Iruka’s pants fastenings.

 

“Mmhmm. You do that,” Iruka smiled as he leaned back on his hands to lift his hips and allow Kakashi to divest him of his pants and boxers in one sweep. He rested his head against the wall and stayed leaning back as he watched Kakashi lower his head, keeping eye contact the entire way, to pause over the tip of Iruka’s erection. “Well?”

 

“Well what?” Kakashi smiled, purposefully keeping his lips just slightly above the blunt head of Iruka’s cock.

 

“Are you going to get on with it?” Iruka grinned and tilted his head at a rakish angle, “Or do you need a _hand_?” He emphasized the last bit as he reached one hand forward to catch Kakashi’s dick in a firm grip, guiding him forward so that he could trap the sensitive appendage between his firm thigh and the delicious friction of his roaming hand. Kakashi’s head bent immediately with a long moan, his head coming to rest on Iruka’s stomach as one of his arms shot forward to brace his weight on the counter.

 

Iruka continued to pump him, running his fingernails along the thick vein under Kakashi’s shaft and squeezing gently when he got to the mushroom-shaped tip. “Mmgfrmmh!” Kakashi made a fist with the hand on the counter, then glared up at his lover. Ready to retaliate, Kakashi took Iruka’s length into his mouth in one long gulp, swallowing tightly around the hot and swollen flesh.

 

Iruka’s hand stilled instantly as he let out a startled gasp, then he threw his head back and twined the fingers of one hand through Kakashi’s silver locks, the other hand grabbing the edge of the counter tightly to ground himself. Kakashi smiled to himself at his lover’s positive reaction, then returned quickly and enthusiastically to his task.

 

Kakashi swallowed again, then hummed, sending shivers up Iruka’s spine as he pulled back slowly, grating his teeth on the shaft while his tongue swirled over the head. He let go with an obscene pop, then took only the blunt head of the cock into his mouth, slurping loudly and sucking hard. One of Iruka’s legs came up and wrapped itself around Kakashi’s back, pushing the engorged flesh further into his waiting mouth. He continued his loud sucking and bobbed his head a little faster as he surreptitiously snuck his hands up Iruka’s thighs, squeezing lightly and massaging as he went until he reached the mans hips.

 

As Kakashi’s hands reached his hips, Iruka scooted forward and reached a hand up behind them to grope blindly at one of the cupboards, where he knew Kakashi had a stash of lube. Kakashi noticed this and laughed around a mouthful of Iruka’s cock, a deep rumble that sent spikes of electricity shooting up and down Iruka’s shaft and spine, momentarily paralyzing him. As his hand fell from the cupboard, empty, Kakashi reached up and grabbed the lube at the same time letting Iruka’s cock go with one last slurp. He grinned deviously at Iruka and before Iruka could react, Kakashi had already lubed his hand up and slipped two fingers into Iruka’s tight hole. Iruka gasped and banged a fist against the counter softly as his eyes slid shut. He tried to manoeuvre himself on the counter so that Kakashi’s fingers would brush his prostate, but his silver-haired lover knew exactly what he was doing and pulled back quickly with a grin. “Nu-uh, Ruka. You started this, but I get to finish it.”

 

Kakashi leaned forward for a sloppy kiss, and Iruka kept his head there with one hand while at the same time his other quickly grabbed Kakashi’s cock and guided it to his waiting ass. Then Iruka bit down lightly on his tongue and hissed out an, “Oh yeah?” as he impaled himself on his lover’s length.

 

Kakashi stilled and grabbed onto the counter, letting out a low groan as Iruka’s tight heat engulfed him. He struggled for a moment to catch his breath, then looked laughingly into Iruka’s eyes. “And people think I’m A-type, you control freak?”

 

“Well, I am a teacher,” Iruka stated, slowly pulling Kakashi further into him and thrusting his hips up at the same time, “So I’m used to being in charge.”

 

“Mmhm,” Kakashi pulled his hips back gently, then thrust forward with a quick grunt, “and what was it you’re teaching me, _Sensei_?”

 

Iruka rolled his eyes. Only Kakashi could make that sound dirty….but he smiled anyways, since it was _his_ perverted lover, and he yanked him back into a searing kiss as Kakashi upped the pace, snapping his hips back and forward hard enough to have Iruka seeing stars every time his prostate was hit (which was on every thrust, thank you very much) and making his breath catch in hiccupping moans.

 

Kakashi sped up again as sweat began to drip down their bodies, making his lover glisten and their chests slide together with delicious, slippery friction. Kakashi groaned long and low as his sensitive nipples brushed against Iruka’s hard, pebbled ones. He started to pull out farther, making his thrusts deeper as together they rocked towards the edge. He gripped the counter with one hand and Iruka’s erection in the other, stroking him in time to his thrusts. Finally, Iruka keened and a guttural cry tore from the back of his throat as he came between them. Kakashi followed his lover mere seconds later, coming inside Iruka and then slumping forward onto the other man.

 

As they slowly came down from their high, Iruka ran his fingers soothingly through Kakashi’s hair. “You are very talented with that particular kunai, Kashi.”

 

Kakashi laughed lowly, and leaned up lazily to plant a kiss on Iruka’s lips, missing by a little and resting his head in the crook of the teacher’s neck.

 

“We should really move, though. We still have guests coming tonight and I’m not looking forward to still being sweaty and on top of that, cold too in a few minutes.”

 

“Mmhm,” Kakashi mumbled sleepily, finally pulling out of Iruka and standing up straight.

 

Iruka’s hand traveled from where it had been stroking through silver locks to rest on a pale cheek. “Love you, Kashi.”

 

“Love you too, Ruka.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

After a quick shower, Iruka had managed to put together a decent dinner, though Kakashi had had to sit out because they didn’t have the time for his kitchen shenanigans anymore and Iruka was flustered from having to rush.

 

Though, as Kakashi kept reminding him, Iruka _had_ started it, so he kept his mouth shut and just tried to get dinner on the table o time.

 

It wasn’t until all of their guests were present (and some of the older ones slightly inebriated enough to be just a little more raucous than usual) that Naruto, being Naruto picked up a bottle from the counter and shouted (in the way that only he could) to the rest of the room, “What’s this? Can we eat it?”

 

All heads snapped in Naruto’s direction as Iruka turned a rather violent shade of red. Kakashi tried valiantly to stifle his laughter as he realised why his lover was so tomato-hued. Apparently in his haste to get everything done after their raunchy tryst, Iruka had forgotten to put the bottle of lube back in the cupboard. Now everyone’s favourite blond had made sure everyone noticed the bottle.

 

Anko grinned evilly as she turned to her brother and said mockingly, “In the kitchen Ru? Really? What has gotten into you?”

 

Iruka, if possible, turned redder than he already was and Hinata, ever the helpful student, came to his rescue and leant over to whisper in her boyfriend’s ear. Everyone but Iruka (who buried his head in his hands) and Lee (who looked so confused) burst out laughing as Naruto’s emotions played out on his face as he learned just what was in his hand and realised what that meant.

 

“AHHHHH! Iruka-nii! Kakashi-sensei! AHHHHH!” He tossed the bottle from himself and rubbed his hand off on his shirt, then, “Wait, ewww!” as he raced to the sink to wash his hands.

 

Kakashi nonchalantly picked up the bottle and tossed over his shoulder, “You shouldn’t throw it like that, Naruto-kun. At least now you know where to look if Hinata ever joins at one of your sleepovers here.”

 

At this, the blond turned as red as Iruka and started spluttering and pointing accusingly at Kakashi until Hinata patted him reassuringly on the arm to calm him and whispered in his ear.

 

Iruka, on the other hand, had recovered enough to let out an indignant roar of, “KAKASHI!”

 

To which Kakashi responded with an, “Eeep!” and went to hide in the bathroom for a while.

 

Lee still looked confused, but he too, turned a brilliant shade of red as Sakura quietly whispered an explanation in his ear.

 

As it turned out, Naruto didn’t feel like spending the night anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Kakashi was a tidy military man before so this doesn't seem to make sense- but remember, he likes to piss Iruka off to get a rise out of him (like the reports, lol).

Naruto was NOT in a good mood. It had been a year since the lube-in-the-kitchen incident and he rarely slept over anymore. He had learned quickly that it was just not safe to walk into his Nii-san’s home unannounced anymore, either. Too many times had he walked in on old man sex—too many times!!!!! He was happy for Iruka, really—but Kakashi-Sensei was such a perv sometimes. Naruto scrubbed at his eyes. Just this morning, he had seen them going at it through the window—not OK.

 

As he made his way down the road, distracted, he barely noticed the excited twitter around the gate. What he did notice, however, was when one Ero-Sannin clapped him on the back so hard he ate ground. Literally. Sitting up and spitting out the dirt, Naruto gazed up at his teacher.

 

“You’re back.”

 

“You sound so excited. Didn’t you miss me, brat?”

 

“My wallet is full, I get to train everyday, Konoha has the best ramen and I get to stay home with Hinata-chan and Iruka-nii.”

 

The old man deflated a little. “’Course I missed you, you old perv!” He got up, smiling, “Who else treats me like the ingenious brat that I am?”

 

Jiraiya visibly relaxed. “So how’s it hanging, kid?”

 

“A little to the left, actually. I’ve taken to going commando.”

 

Jiraiya stared at him, deadpan look on his face.

 

“Well, you asked.” Naruto grinned mischievously, then peered around. “Where’s Toothpick-San? You know, Nii-san’s ex?”

 

Jiraiya giggled.

 

Naruto eyed him suspiciously. “What?”

 

“Oh, well, you’ll never guess.”

 

“What?”

 

“He’s decided to stay in Suna.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Oh, he said he likes the onsens there. They have really nice ones, you know. If you remember, sand gets everywhere in Suna, so they have really elaborate bath houses.”

 

“Yeah, but you seem too, oh, I don’t know, _cheerful_ about it. You’re never this happy unless something’s up.”

 

“Yeah, well, you’ll hear at dinner. Now go run along and tell your brother and bratty sensei that they should organise one of their dinners tonight so I can share my news and we can celebrate my homecoming.”

 

“NO WAY! Do it yourself! I am not going anywhere near that apartment!!” Jiraiya stood there, confused, as his former student high-tailed it out of there at top speed.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Iruka chortled quietly. “Will you quit it?” He shoved at the lump under the blankets.

 

A muffled, “No,” escaped the lump.

 

“You’re insatiable! Seriously, Kakashi, get off.” He shoved half-heartedly at the lump again.

 

“No.” Iruka squirmed, trying to dislodge his persistent lover from his abdomen, to no avail.

 

“You realise Naruto caught us again, right?”

 

Kakashi’s dishevelled hair stuck out in all directions as he lifted his head and peered out of the blanket, “I _might_ have sensed his distressed chakra at the window, yes.”

 

“And?” Iruka prompted. Kakashi just blinked at him owlishly. “Well?”

 

“Don’t care,” he dropped his head back to Iruka’s stomach and kept nuzzling at it. Iruka shoved him, harder this time, to an indignant squawk of, “Hey!”

 

“It’s late. We need to get up.”

 

“No.”

 

“Kakashi, you need to let go so we can get the chores done.”

 

“No.”

 

“Kakashi, I’m warning you—“ A scrunched up nose met Iruka’s eyes as his bump on a log lover raise his head again. He sighed at the look of disgust on the finely chiselled features.

 

“I don’t like chores.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I never had to do them when I lived alone.”

 

“Never?” a sceptical raised eyebrow.

 

“Well, hardly never,” he rested his chin on Iruka’s toned stomach, then dug it in a little, a petulant look etching itself onto his face. Iruka sighed again.

 

“We’re finishing the chores today,” he said firmly, running a comforting hand through tangled silver locks.

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

“I know.”

 

Kakashi glared at him, reminding Iruka of one of his students. “Do you know everything?”

 

“I know you.” His roving hand came to rest on a pale cheek. Kakashi grinned wolfishly.

 

“Want to know me even better?” He traced a hand up Iruka’s side.

 

“I’m not fucking you right now, Kashi.” Kakashi’s bright smile faded and he slumped onto his ear, deflated.

 

A mumbled, “I hate chores!” reached Iruka’s ears. He picked up his boyfriend’s head in his hands and made him look at him, then sat up and leaned towards his ear.

 

Kakashi perked up as Iruka whispered, “After we get all dirty from cleaning the house, we can get all cleaned up in the bath.”

 

“Or a shower?” Kakashi asked hopefully, “We only ever cuddle in the tub.” He added in a chirp, “Shower sex is better!”

 

Iruka laughed. “We’ll see. Maybe if you’re good.”

 

Kakashi leered at him, “I’m _always_ good and you know it.”

 

Iruka smacked him lightly on the shoulder and quickly rolled out from under him before the jounin could get a better grip. Kakashi fell into the vacated space with a whoosh and groaned, but followed his lover out of the bed and towards the closet, where they pulled out some old clothes.

 

Iruka watched Kakashi get dressed, uttering complaints under his breath. “You know, love, the wouldn’t be half as much of a mess if—“

 

The chuunin was cut off abruptly as Kakashi stood from putting his socks on and pushed him into the wall, latching onto his mouth and grinding their bodies together. Iruka melted into the kiss, arms snaking around Kakashi’s shoulders, then his eyes flew open and he pushed the jounin off. “No distracting me!”

 

Letting the teacher go with a pout, Kakashi slouched out of the room, then stomped lightly off towards the cleaning supplies closet. Iruka followed, smiling and shaking his head.

 

“It’s your own fault, you know. I’m the neat one. Honestly, I don’t know how your old apartment was as immaculate as it was with your habits…. Leaving teacups and books everywhere, putting lube in every imaginable cupboard and drawer, dropping your laundry wherever you take it off….”

 

As they began cleaning, Iruka putting away all the items he was listing and Kakashi sweeping the hardwood floor, Kakashi smiled over at Iruka gently. When Iruka finally petered off, the jounin responded quietly, “I was hardly ever _in_ my home to make a mess. I don’t think it really was a home, just a place to live. I take a lot less missions now and spend more time at home with you.”

 

“I’ve noticed,” Iruka intoned dryly as they moved onto dusting and polishing the furniture.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You didn’t think I don’t notice you outside my classroom window half the time, did you?”

 

“Well no, not really. I know you know—you’re a chuunin and a teacher after all—but I’m not doing anything wrong, just enjoying the view.” Kakashi smiled to himself, imagining Iruka’s bottom wiggling around as he dug through cupboards for the practice shuriken the jounin had moved from their place and hidden on the low shelves.

 

“Mmmhm,” Iruka cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

 

Kakashi grinned unashamedly, “Kay, so maybe I like to move things round sometimes.”

 

“And make faces at my students during tests,” Iruka glared as Kakashi snickered, “pantomime cheesy confessions and proposals behind my back—“

 

Another giggle as Kakashi interrupted, “They like when I do that!”

 

“—yes,” Iruka continued with a pointed look, “I’ve noticed, what with all the giggling and pointing.”

 

Putting away the rags and cleaner, they moved on to the kitchen, where Iruka began running a pail of water for the mopping and Kakashi changed the trash, momentarily disappearing into the bathroom and bedroom to do the same there.

 

As he passed Iruka on the way to take the trash out, he leaned in and kissed the chuunin on the cheek. “It’s just a bit of fun, love.”

 

Iruka smiled and began the mopping, a pensive look settling onto his features. When Kakashi re-entered the apartment to wash his hands, Iruka watched him putter about.

 

“Kashi,” the jounin looked up from the silverware he was sorting into drawers, “I’ve been thinking.”

 

“Uh-oh,” the jounin joked, but shut the drawer and gave Iruka his full attention.

 

“Since we’ve been together, you’ve taken a lot less missions.”

 

Kakashi sauntered over, emptying the pail as Iruka wrung out the mop. “Is that bad?”

 

Iruka’s head snapped up at Kakashi’s uncertain tone, “No! Goodness, no.”

 

Kakashi’s shoulders visibly relaxed. Iruka continued, “It’s not like we need the money. I mean, I worked two jobs for the longest time—I’ve only scaled back on the Missions Room work so we could spend more time together and you have a small fortune you inherited from your family.”

 

They moved into the bedroom again, collecting laundry hampers and changing the sheets. Kakashi waited patiently as they worked for Iruka to finish.

 

“The ones you have taken are less dangerous, even. Working in the Missions Room, I’ve seen your log. You used to do S and A-ranked missions like they were going out of style. Two, sometimes three a week!”

 

“I’m not as young as I used to be,” the Copy-nin joked, dumping the sheets into a basket.

 

“That’s not it,” Iruka shook the dust out of the curtains, “and you know it.” He stopped and turned to face Kakashi, “But I need to hear you say it.”

 

Kakashi regarded his lover seriously for a moment, then pulled him close by the material of his shirt. When they were nose to nose, he rumbled lowly, “It’s different now that I have someone to come home to.”

 

Iruka traced Kakashi’s jaw lovingly, smiling gently and then he spoke again, softly enough this time that Kakashi leaned even closer to hear properly, “I want you to stay.”

 

Kakashi pulled back slightly, perplexion written across his handsome features. “I’m not ever going to leave you, Ruka, you know that. I love you.”

 

Iruka smiled, “I know.” He let the hand tracing the contour of Kakashi’s face trail along his arm and finally drop to the man’s hand, which he closed in his and used to pull his lover towards the chest at the end of the bed.

 

Sitting facing the silver-haired man and playing with his fingers, Iruka began, “I know that. And I know why you take fewer missions and less dangerous ones at that. What I’m saying is, why not make it permanent? With strong tokubetsu like Naruto and Lee coming up to the regular jounin exams again and brilliant minds like Shikamaru already at that rank, they can afford to let you take those easier missions.”

 

Kakashi wasn’t sure he understood yet where this was going, but he patted Iruka’s hand encouragingly as the teacher continued, “I think they could afford to even let you semi-retire.”

 

As Iruka looked up with a question in his eyes, Kakashi repeated, “Semi-retire?”

 

Iruka took a deep breath, “Maybe take on another genin team, and—No, wait!” He put up his hand as Kakashi made to cut him off, “Hear me out.”

 

Kakashi, though reluctantly, quieted, so Iruka gushed quickly, “You know Little Mirai is a lot like Naruto crossed with Shikimaru, because goodness know Kurenai and I can’t keep them apart so I think you’ll enjoy teaching her and the challenge _that_ unique combo poses. She’s a bit younger than the other two, but as Asuma and Kurenai’s kid, she can handle it. Hanabi is skilled with her Byakugan and I think you’ll find a kindred spirit in her—not only because of the Sharingan, but because her father pushes her almost as hard as you were pushed as a kid. I’ve held her back as long as I could so that she’d really be ready, but Hiashi sure is stubborn when he wants to be. I can’t guarantee the last spot, but I hope it would be Kiba’s cousin Teru- you know the boy with the scrawny black pup? He’s older than the other two, but as an Inuzuka, he’s got the protective older brother thing going already, due to pack mentality so I think that’ll do both girls some good. I think you’d teach him a lot because of your summons and how similarly you get along with your ninken as to how Inuzukas feel about their own pups. Kurokoinu, the black pup, could learn a lot from Pakkun too. I really would like if you considered this, Sweetie.” Pausing for an overdue breath, Iruka contemplated Kakashi intently.

 

Kakashi made to speak, paused and thought, then breathed and though he was pretty sure he knew now, asked, “Why?”

 

“It would mean only B and C-ranked missions.” Here, Iruka paused and looked directly into his lover’s eye, “And more experience with kids.”

 

Suspicions confirmed, Kakashi smiled and scooted closer to Iruka, dropping his hands and pulling him into a hug.


	20. Chapter 20

Kakashi nuzzled Iruka’s neck, murmuring, “Look beneath the underneath.”

 

“Huh?” Iruka pushed him back a little, confused, “Kashi, I’m not sure you understand. I—“

 

“Want kids.” Kakashi bobbed his head once in an affirming nod.

 

“No, Kashi, I—“ Iruka frowned, “Wait, yes. How did?”

 

“I know?” Kakashi grinned cockishly, “You’ve always wanted kids. I knew that going in and I still loved you. You know, when I first found out about my _preferences_ , I gave up the idea of kids pretty quickly. It didn’t even bother me much.”

 

“Okay, but how…. I mean, _I_ didn’t even know I wanted kids when we started dating!”

 

“Seriously, Iruka?”

 

“Yes, seriously! How could you know if I didn’t? And does that mean you don’t want kids?”

 

Kakashi sighed and tried to pull Iruka back towards him. The teacher was getting way too worked up, way too fast and this was not going at all how he’d imagined it.

 

“If you were any older, even just a couple of years, love, you would basically BE Naruto’s dad, instead of a big brother. I can even imagine you adopting him if it had ever crossed Sandaime’s mind to allow it. You’re a teacher. You eat, sleep and breathe childcare. And yes, I want kids. I realised it when I realised I wanted you.”

 

Iruka watched Kakashi with wonder in his eyes, waiting for more. Kakashi explained, “Like I said, I thought I’d never have kids because I like men. When I started to watch you, though, and fall for you, I figured out real fast that you were the settling down, all in type.”

 

Kakashi paused as Iruka watched him. “Even though that’s never been my style, I fell for you anyways. Does that tell you anything?”

 

Iruka responded by climbing further up onto the chest and curling into the Copy-nin’s arms. “I realised that the reason I didn’t think I wanted all that wasn’t because I really didn’t want it, but because I’d never met anyone I wanted it _with_. Plus, I was not into wanting something I could never have…. Except you—but I’ve got you anyawys. Then there was an _us_. So, I started looking into building a family a few weeks after I realised this place, with you, was a home and not just a place to live.”

 

Iruka sighed contentedly as Kakashi stroked his arm and continued, “The orphanage prefers civilians, because they’re less likely than us to blow up, but it’s not impossible. And I know Shizune is willing to be a surrogate because we’ve spoken already. She’s our age and still single. She’d like to be a mother, but what with taking care of Tsunade-hime, she doesn’t have the time to, as she puts it, ‘commit to the proper childhood a baby needs.’ She sounded so much like you that I just wanted to laugh—I didn’t though—I held back sa as not to damage our odds of getting her on our side. As our surrogate, she’d get to be an auntie, which isn’t as much work, but she could love the kids just as much.”

 

Iruka turned in the jounin’s arms a little to peer up at him adoringly. “So what do you think? A gruelling adoption process or a pregnant and crazy Shizune?”

 

Iruka wiggled out of Kakashi’s hold and turned to face him on his knees. “I think….”

 

Kakashi held his breath, “That I love you more every day and I love that you know me better than I know myself sometimes.”

 

Kakashi smiled. “And?”

 

“And, I love how you hate doing chores but you look so cute all rumpled and smudged from doing them.” Iruka straddled Kakashi’s legs and started to glide his hands up his lover’s smooth pale neck to tangle in his silver hair.

 

“Mmhm.” Kakashi encouraged, “And?”

 

“And I think you’re more of a softie than you let on because you’re adorably excited about being a father, even though you don’t show it and I know because I know you better than you know yourself sometimes too.”

 

Kakashi closed his eyes, growling in appreciation of Iruka’s ministrations and cupped his lover’s ass in his hands, kneading gently and eating up the soft moans of approval. “And?”

 

“And I think that’s the longest speech you’ve ever given me.”

 

An impatient huff and jerk of Iruka’s hips towards him later, Kakashi urged, “ _And_?”

 

Iruka sat back from sucking on Kakashi’s neck and looked at him, dishevelled and rosy-cheeked and placed his hands on the jounin’s chest. Pushing firmly, he whispered lowly, “ _And_ you’re talking too much right now,” before planting his lips firmly and devouring Kakashi’s mouth.

 

Kakashi gave up getting his answer right away, deciding it didn’t matter when Iruka was – _oh, yes! Oh!_ – anyways since they were on the same page and that was such a delicious— _Mmmmmm…._ Yes, fatherhood could wait a few more hours, as long as Iruka kept doing _that._

 

Iruka slithered down Kakashi’s form, landing off of the chest, on the floor by his feet, and between his legs, nose tickling the small hairs on Kakashi’s stomach. He pushed at the shirt, which Kakashi gladly helped him take off and then tugged at the trousers. Kakashi, instead of helping facilitate their removal, stood up and tugged Iruka to his feet, heading towards the bathroom. Iruka smiled, but paused and picked up the discarded shirt on their way, sorting it into the correct basket on their way by, eliciting a chuckle from his grey-haired lover. He then proceeded to discard all of their clothing into the laundry hampers, with a sheepish smile, much to Kakashi’s amusement.

 

As soon as they were in the bathroom, however, Iruka had Kakashi pinned to the wall, hands on either side of his head and tongue halfway down his throat, but Kakashi wasn’t complaining, oh no, instead he bucked his cock up against Iruka’s stomach, earning him a growl and one loose hand as Iruka moved to restrain his hip instead. As Kakashi’s hand was freed, he reached over to yank out Iruka’s hair tie and run his fingers through the chocolate strands before tugging back gently.

 

“Why, Sensei, you’re in quite the mood today, aren’t you?”

 

“You didn’t even want to do chores but you’ve been strutting around all day in those pants—which are _mine_ by the way, so they’re too loose on you and I’ve been seeing way too much toned stomach and peek-a-boo ass cheeks to keep my thoughts G-rated!” Iruka underlined his point by gently banging Kakashi’s hand back into the wall.

 

Kakashi grinned, “Liked the show, did you? Turning into as much of a pervert as me, love.”

 

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you, you little shit!”

 

“Tch! Language, Sensei!” Kakashi waggled a finger teasingly at Iruka, a huge grin plastered over his face.

 

Iruka caught his finger and sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slender digit, then letting it go with a pop and moving in close to the Copy-nin to press their bodies together from knees to chests. Kakashi could feel the heat emanating off of his chuunin as Iruka continued to pull his hand around his waist and guide it towards his opening. Getting the hint, Kakashi circled his hole with the spit-slicked digit, then slid the one finger in as he leaned forward to capture Iruka’s mouth again.

 

Iruka sighed contentedly and pressed himself more firmly into his lover, letting go of Kakashi’s other hand to grab a hold of his shoulders instead. Kakashi used his now free hand to help guide one of Iruka’s legs around him, Iruka using his shoulders ad leverage to lift himself enough that Kakashi had better access to his ass. Kakashi took advantage of this by slipping in another finger and moving them closer to the shower stall.

 

Stumbling a little because they were so tangled up in each other, Iruka reached backwards to steady them on the sink counter and hiked his leg up even higher around Kakashi, letting go of the counter briefly to reach around for the lube he knew they kept somewhere in here. Not finding that _somewhere_ immediately, Iruka got frustrated and pulled back from Kakashi’s lips to utter an annoyed, “Damn!”

 

As Kakashi laughed and dangled the lube in front of Iruka’s face with the hand that _wasn’t_ scissoring inside of him. “How did you? Oh, never mind!”

 

Iruka snatched the lube away, tore off the cap with his teeth (which sent Kakashi into further giggles) and a low, “Impatient much?”

 

The silver-haired man gasped, however, as the cold, slick lube was slid generously along his shaft by a rough, warm, calloused hand. “Mmmm.” He closed his eyes in ecstasy as Iruka continued to lather his length in the gloopy mess.

 

Iruka pushed him back onto the low bench in their shower and gently guided Kakashi’s cock to his now ready hole. As Kakashi slipped his fingers out to knead Iruka’s ass, his cock slipped into take their place and he groaned long and low as the tight heat of his lover surrounded him once again. Yes, he’d never get tired of this.

 

Iruka shuddered in appreciation, then brought his hands back up to pinch sensitive nipples as he set a slow pace, making sure to squeeze his muscles every time he came down on Kakashi’s cock. He slid his hands over the smooth chest and now pebbled nipples and kneaded softly at the muscles there, taking his lover’s mouth in a slow, wet and sloppy kiss.

 

As Iruka sucked Kakashi’s tongue into a sensuous dance with his own, Kakashi slid his hands over Iruka’s hips, getting a good grip and then guiding them to up the pace. As they increased their speed, the slapping sound of skin on skin reverberated through the room and the sweet, obscene slicking sound of Kakashi’s dick repeatedly slamming into his lover overtook their senses and they gave into guttural moans, digging their fingers into each other’s flesh hard enough to leave red-white spots as they tried desperately to cling to their sanity.

 

Iruka pulled away from their kiss, breath literally stolen away as he neared his climax, hands finding purchase on his lover’s strong shoulders as he bucked ever more erratically on Kakashi’s bobbing erection. Kakashi thunked his head forward onto Iruka’s glistening, sweat soaked chest and heaved a last few moans before going over the edge and into an ecstatic, relieved sigh, releasing his seed into his lover. Iruka, feeling the warm liquid shooting into his own body was pushed closer the edge himself and almost came between them without even being touched.

 

Sensing Iruka was near his release too, Kakashi reached down and pulled Iruka off of himself, sighing as his cock was freed from the burning warmth of his lover. Then he turned and gently switched their positions, with Iruka on the bench. At Iruka’s slight whine at the loss, Kakashi smiled and fell to his knees between Iruka’s thighs and took him into his mouth. Iruka sighed in contentment once more and leaned into his lover’s embrace.

 

Kakashi tightened his hold on Iruka’s waist and slid his mouth slowly up and down the hard length. Iruka, close already, would have none of it and tugged insistently on Kakashi’s grey hair, making the man laugh around his cock, which in turn sent the rumbles shooting electricity up his shaft, causing him to come suddenly with his eyes wide in shock and a gasp escaping his open mouth. He slumped down onto the bench and leaned back against the wall, pulling Kakashi closer into his arms as the Copy-nin rested his head on Iruka’s stomach.

 

After a few moments of satiated silence, Iruka spoke softly, carding his hand gently through his lover’s soft locks. “I think I’d like to try both, if you don’t mind.”

 

Kakashi, sensing a serious decision, pulled back and looked up, peeking at Iruka through his sweaty bangs.

 

**Outside the apartment….**

Jiraiya, after spying on the two brats for the last quarter hour, was pretty sure he wanted to try writing a yaoi version of his Make-out Paradise series and despite being 90% sure he was straight as a rod, still felt his cheeks (and entire body, actually) warm and tingle pleasantly. How he was going to look Iruka in the eye at dinner tonight was a mystery—Kakashi he could handle, the boy was a pervert just like him but Iruka—oh Iruka –-who knew the school teacher could behave like _that_?

 

Shaking it off, Jiraiya made his way around the building and into the window directly across form the couple’s front door. Unmasking his chakra, he raised his hand to knock, only to have the door opened by a towel-clad and eyebrow-raised Iruka.

 

“Enjoy the show, Jiraiya?” Jiraiya blanched.

 

“Ummm, uh, I, um, I—uhhhhh—“ Jiraiya got more red-faced as he spoke, unused to feeling put on the spot.

 

Iruka interrupted his incoherent babble with a wicked smile, promising awful things with a cheery, “If Kakashi reads anything like this in your next filthy novel, and _yes_ ,” he paused here for emphasis, “he _will_ tell me, I’ll make you wish I’d kill you.”

 

Iruka swung the door open fully, gesturing Jiraiya in with a dismissive wave of his hand and an added, “But I won’t. I’ll only make you suffer. So why don’t you make yourself at home while Kakashi and I clean up, hm? We’ll be _right_ with you, Jiraiya- _san_.”

 

Gulping, Jiraiya nodded frantically and entered the apartment, obediently and quietly taking a seat on the edge of the futon in the living room.


	21. Dinner Party

As it turned out, Kakashi and Iruka refused a dinner party that same day, insisting they had better things to do this week, but promised to schedule one for the end of following week, giving themselves almost two weeks for their mysterious task. Jiraiya agreed, noting that Genma would be in the village again at that time, accompanying a political delegation from Suna, where he was hoping Tsunade may open an ambassadorial post similar to the one Temari entertained in Konoha.

 

Their usual roster of dinner guests had grown, but everyone was so happy to get together each week (you never knew in the line of work they were in, you just never knew when you would next get to sit with a loved one again) that it had turned into a potluck to save the couple the work of eternally hosting. It now included the rookie nine and Gai’s team (those that were left), all of their remaining senseis, significant others (if they were outside the group), Iruka’s old team (consisting of Kotetsu, Izumo and jounin-sensei Ibiki), Raido, Anko, Teuchi and Ayame, Shizune and Tsunade, Sai, Konohomaru and his gang, Tenzou and Kurenai’s little Mirai, as well as the Sand Siblings when they were in town and what seemed like a revolving door of all of Naruto’s friends from the elemental nations (though Iruka would never deny the young man that, not after years of being alone).

 

When the day of their dinner finally rolled around at the end of the next week, Kakashi was nearly bursting at the seams and Iruka was so stressed out that he wore his shirt backwards all day.

 

**Nearly Two Weeks Ago (after Jiraiya left) ….**

“Both?”

 

“Well, think about it, Kashi. Like you said, I’m a teacher—I love kids. I want more than one and I’ve been thinking about it for awhile and if you’ve been considering it longer, then why wait? We’re obviously ready for this. I think that trying for our own biological children with Shizune as our surrogate is a great idea but who knows if that’ll work out—medically speaking I mean. It would be a great deal of work for Tsunade and the other med-nins and really, I’m just not sure if I’d trust the civilian hospital with this.”

 

“Okay, I think I’m following you. I’m glad to hear it because, well….” Kakashi scratched the back of his head rather sheepishly, looking anywhere around the living room but at Iruka.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Uhhhhhh—“ Kakashi blushed, scooting away from Iruka.

 

“Hatake Kakashi—“ Kakashi gulped and waved a hand in front of himself.

 

“IkindofsortofputinouradoptionapplicationwithouttellingyoumonthsagoandtheciviliansocialworkercameandvisitedthehousewhileyouwereattheacademyandIforgedyoursignatureusingthesharinganandIvisitedtheorphanageandfellinlovewiththislittlegirlthatremindsmeofyou.”

 

“You FORGED MY SIGNATURE?!!!! Ka-ka- _shi_!” Iruka stood up from the futon abruptly.

 

Kakashi eep’d and cringed back into his corner of the futon, “It was for a good cause?”

 

Iruka sighed and sat down heavily. “Okay. Explain yourself— _slowly_ this time.” He turned to face his lover, face softening as Kakashi relaxed and took a deep breath to begin.

 

“So, do you remember when I said that our home felt more like a real home than any other place I’ve lived in? Well, at my old apartment I only had Mr. Ukki and before Naruto got him for me, I didn’t even have that. For _years_. We’d only been living together for a month or two when I got this idea into my head, you know how I get those sometimes?”

 

Iruka nodded dryly, “Oh I’m familiar with your strokes of brilliance, love.”

 

Kakashi nodded, “Like I said earlier, I knew you would eventually want kids and well, we couldn’t just _have_ one, so I thought I’d surprise you.”

 

Iruka smiled wryly, “Surprise me?”

 

“Once I found out how long the adoption process could take— _years_ Ruka, sometimes YEARS! I knew I needed to start it right away. So I _had_ to forge your signature, I just HAD to. It’s a good thing I have the Sharingan, too, you know, or it would have been really hard to do that. The lady said all that’s left is to meet us in our home together.” Kakashi was using his hands animatedly to express each point.

 

Iruka deadpanned. “You had to forge my signature? You couldn’t just bring up that you wanted kids like a normal person?”

 

“Uhhhh….”

 

“And you do realise that adoption only takes years if you want to wait for a newborn or adopt from one of the other elemental nations? And that because we’re a ninja village, the rate of orphans who _need_ ninja parents to adopt them because of a kekkai genkai or even just better developed chakra than normal is high?”

 

“Ummmm, the lady at the orphanage didn’t tell me that.”

 

“She probably thought you’d done your homework and already knew if you were visiting the orphanage already.”

 

“Oh.” Kakashi fidgeted nervously in his seat. “Does that mean the application won’t count?”

 

Taking pity on his sometimes-socially-clueless but ever so sweet and adorable lover, Iruka replied, “No, it’ll work—but I want to sign the papers for real myself. See, I’ve done my homework and the application process is the same for a civilian couple as it would be for us, it’s just that the social services worker would then siphon the successful applicants into two sections: those that have clearance to adopt nin kids and those who don’t and can only adopt civilian orphans.”

 

“Oh.” Kakashi hung his head and whispered something inaudible.

 

Iruka gently tugged his chin up. “Now let’s hear about this little girl of ours.”

 

Kakashi’s face brightened immediately.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Kakashi jiggled his leg impatiently under the table and Iruka reached over to place a comforting hand on his knee. Kakashi smiled gratefully at him through his mask and Iruka patted his leg a few times before clearing his throat to get their guests’ attention.

 

After a few minutes of quieting down, the guests were finally all watching the nervous couple at the head of the table.

 

“Well,” Iruka began amiably, “I would like to welcome Jiraiya-san back to the village.” He raised his glass and was answered by a toast from Naruto.

 

“To Ero-sannin. Welcome back!” Hinata shook her head and smacked Naruto lightly on the knee. He turned to her an whined, “Wha _-aat_? He _is_.”

 

Laughter bubbled up all around them at this and Jiraiya blushed uncharacteristically and averted his eyes from Iruka, who cleared his throat again and turned slightly to face Genma, who was sitting nestled in the middle of the Sand Siblings.

 

“I would also like to welcome Genma back and wish him all of the best in his new post as Ambassador to Suna.”

 

There was a muttered, “Finally someone to make my job easier,” from Temari, followed by a loud and drunk, “Hear, hear!” from Tsunade.

 

More laughter erupted around the table in sporadic titters. The dinner guests settled down again, thinking the speeches were over, but Genma cleared his throat. “Um, I have something I’d like to say.”

 

Iruka peeked sideways at Kakashi, who sighed, but nodded, so Iruka signalled Genma to continue. As he did so, neither he nor Kakashi failed to notice Kankuro sit up a little straighter and smile gleefully towards Naruto. Temari even leaned forwards more, a look of keen interest on her face as she too gazed at Naruto.

 

Genma stood up and smiled down at the Sand siblings before turning to the head of the table. “I want to thank you, Kakashi, for taking care of Iruka.” Kakashi blushed a little, but nodded his head respectfully, “And you, Iruka, for kicking my butt into doing this year-long journey that I’ve been on.” Iruka smiled. “Tsunade,” she looked up at him blearily, clearly inebriated, and he nodded, “well, thank you for letting me go. But most of all, I want to thank the Sabakus who welcomed me into their village with open arms.”

 

He couldn’t be sure, but Iruka thought he heard a whispered, “ _Some_ more than others.” From Temari’s direction as she frowned deeply and his smile faltered as he reached over and tapped Kakashi’s bicep in their ‘be on guard’ warning. In response, Kakashi pushed his chair back slightly.

 

“But most of all,” Genma turned towards the siblings again, “I would like to thank Gaara for helping me to truly understand the meaning of love.”

 

It was silent for a whole three minutes as everyone sat in shock processing what Genma had said, as well as the fact that Gaara actually smiled in response— _smiled_ —and allowed Genma to wrap his fingers around the redhead’s hand.

 

Then there was that split second like an electric charge before a truly torrential downpour and a burst of pure energy out of Naruto, who dove across the table in a flurry of utensils and his indignant shouts of, “YOU DIRTY OLD CRADLE ROBBING SON OF A ----- YOU KEEP YOUR PERVERTED FILTHY HANDS OFF MY GOOD FRIEND—“ by this point, the blond had grabbed hold of Genma’s shirt and was hauling him bodily up to the table, much to Kankuro’s delight, who was giggling like a madman shouting, “I told you so, Temari!” While the others looked on in varying degrees of horror and amusement.

 

“AND IF YOU EVEN THINK OF DUMPING HIM LIKE YOU DID MY NII-SAN I’LL KILL YOUR ASS AND FEED YOUR GUTS TO KAKASHI-SENSEI’S DOGS AND –“ Naruto shook Genma like a ragdoll and the poor man looked utterly confused, as his now obvious red-headed lover tried to pry his friend’s fingers off of him. Iruka was now urging Kakashi to help (but Kakashi was too entertained to even notice the jabs at his side) and trying to shout at Naruto over the terrible din.

 

“I DIDN’T HELP HIS ASS SO A PRETTY BOY OLD MAN LIKE YOU COULD POUND IT. DON’T YOU KNOW HE’S LIKE HALF YOUR AGE THAT’S SO—“ Naruto was now all the way on Genma’s side of the table and practically sitting on him as he shouted into the tokubetsu’s face, plopping him forcefully back down into his chair.

 

“ENOUGH!” All eyes turned, mouths agape, to stare at Hinata, who repeated more soflty, “That’s _enough_ , Naruto.” Naruto nodded in wonder and obediently dropped the senbon-chewing nin. “You are Gaara’s friend, not his mother and you _will_ apologise to Genma-san.” Gaara looked over at Hinata with newfound respect and nodded too.

 

“I didn’t know you could get so loud,” Naruto mumbled.

 

“Naruto.”

 

“”Kay, o-kaaaay!” Looking at his feet, Naruto muttered half-heartedly, “I’m sorry, Toothpick-san.” Hinata cleared her throat gently, eliciting a sigh from Naruto. “ _Gen_ - _ma_ -san.”

 

“All right,” Hinata clapped once cheerfully, “Let’s get this mess cleaned up!”

 

As guests began tidying up the utensils at their places and picking up napkins from their feet, Kiba asked in an exaggerated stage-whisper, “Where’d she learn to do _that_?”

 

To which Naruto responded dejectedly, “When she was student-teaching at the academy, Iruka-nii-san was her mentor.” He glared over at the older man. “Thanks a _lot_.”

 

The laughter that erupted around him at this comment broke the tension and Naruto even reached over to pat Genma on the shoulder, “You better take care of him, all right?”

 

Genma nodded sagely and twined their fingers together. Naruto nodded shortly and turned to his friend. “You let me know the minute he steps out of line, ya hear?”

 

Gaara smiled and replied, “Thank you for being such a good friend, Uzumaki Naruto. But I think I will not need your help.” He squeezed Genma’s hand reassuringly. Naruto patted their joined hands and returned to his seat amidst happy conversations popping up.

 

Once he was seated, Kakashi cleared his throat and stood, pulling Iruka back up with him. “Now you all know I’m not the best at speeches.”

 

His statement was met with chuckles, a wolf whistle form Gai and Tsunade sloshing her drink around and hiccupping, “Damn right!”

 

Kakashi glared at her before continuing, “But before we were so rudely side-tracked,” he glanced reproachfully at Naruto, “Iruka and I were about to share some important news.”

 

Iruka took a deep breath and nodded his approval to Kakashi, who continued, “Mirai-chan, you’d best learn how to baby-sit and Naruto, just remember you owe your Nii-san one.”

 

Confused babbles followed his statement, until Anko’s eyes widened in an epiphany and she cooed excitedly, “Boy or girl?”

 

Understanding began to dawn on their guests’ faces as Kakashi and Iruka parted to reveal two of their own clones coming into the room.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Smiles broke out around the room as the shinobi saw exactly what, or rather, _who_ was nestled in the men’s arms. The clones dispersed as they handed their small charges off to their real counterparts and a shy face disappeared into Iruka’s shoulder as another, bolder one scanned the crowd.

 

Anko squealed and jumped up, rushing over to coo at the toddlers in Kakashi and Iruka’s hold. After a few minutes of fussing, she turned to Gai with stars in her eyes and announced, “I want one.”

 

Gai’s eyes went comically wide and he gulped as Iruka ushered his sister away and back to her seat. She went reluctantly and made sure to caress a chubby cheek before it disappeared again into Iruka’s neck.

 

“Well are you going to explain, or what?” Naruto shouted obnoxiously.

 

“Naruto, don’t be rude.” Hinata chided him gently.

 

“Hmph.” He crossed his arms and slouched in his seat.

 

Temari leaned forward and asked, “How do you do that? I’ve never seen him behave that well for anyone, not even Iruka-san.”

 

Hinata blushed a bright red and tapped her two index fingers together. “W-well, y-y-y-you see….”

 

Naruto interrupted. “She gives me four choices, Temari. Bed, couch, floor or doghouse. I don’t choose doghouse or even floor if I can help it.” He leaned on the table amid raucous laughter and bawdy comments that made Hinata turn even redder.

 

Iruka coughed to get everyone’s attention. “These past two weeks have been very busy for Kakashi and I. As some of you know already,” he glanced at Shizune and Tsunade, “My dear Copy-nin has been looking into starting a family for the last few months without my knowledge.”

 

He reached over and took Kakashi’s hand in his own, “And I’m very glad he did because when I finally got on the same page as he was, it saved us a lot of time.” He bounced the toddler in his arms and continued, “It meant that after a home visit last week and several trips to the orphanage, we now have two beautiful daughters.”

 

Applause broke out around the room, but died down so the silver-haired nin could continue, “This is our little Amai. She just turned two.” The brown-haired, doe-eyed child was the bolder of their girls and she gazed out wonderingly at the small crowd.

 

Iruka added, turning the little one in his arms towards their friends, “And this is Kaikatsu. She’s a little shy,” he smiled and tickled her cheek, making her giggle and peek out from his neck, “and she’s three and a half.”

 

Naruto stared at her in amazement. It took a minute, but he eventually got up and approached cautiously, one hand out-stretched to stroke her smaller one. “Nii-san, she looks like _me_.”

 

The little girl, with long blond curls and the brightest blue eyes shied away from him a little, tucking herself closer to Iruka. He laughed softly and breathed, “She does, doesn’t she? You look like your uncle Naruto-jiji, don’t you, Sweetiepie?” Kaikatsu hid her face in his shoulder again.

 

Naruto started. “Naruto-jiji? Hey! I’m not that old!”

 

“Don’t worry, gaki,” Kakakshi patted him on the head, “I think you’ll make a great uncle, Ruto-Oji.”

 

Naruto ducked and then crept in towards the other little girl, who stuck both of her hands out and patted his cheeks, smiling and speaking for the first time, “Pretty!”

 

“Hey,” Naruto growled good-naturedly, “I’m a man, Amai-chan, I’m not pretty.”

 

“Pretty!” she squealed and clapped, to resounding gales of laughter as Naruto reddened.

 

“She looks like _you_ , Iruka-nii.”

 

Kakashi smiled. “She does, doesn’t she?”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It was hours later, after their girls were ooh and ahh-d over quite thoroughly, meeting their new extended family in a flurry of activity and all the guests had gone and the mess cleaned up that the new fathers stood in the doorway of their daughters’ room. Iruka leaned against the jamb, one arm wrapped around his waist and a content smile on his face as he watched his girls, his _daughters_ sleep. Kakashi was right behind him, one arm up over the jamb above their heads, the other round Iruka’s waist to join with his lovers’ and chin leaning over his shoulder.

 

Iruka sighed. “Sa’matter, love?”

 

Iruka looked up at Kakashi. “I can’t believe it’s only been three days. It seems like forever.”

 

“That’s what happens when you’re with the people you’re meant to be with,” Kakashi chuckled.

 

“You know,” Iruka said thoughtfully, “You’re really deep and philosophical sometimes.”

 

Kakashi rumbled lowly again, leaning down to kiss Iruka’s neck. “That’s me.”

 

“No, really,” Iruka continued playfully, “who knew there was such a poet lurking beneath that tough ninja exterior?” He pushed at Kakashi’s shoulder.

 

“You did.” Kakashi began to pull Iruka from the room, who followed reluctantly, throwing one last look at the girls before closing the door and keying the traps (because you just had to be careful, especially when one of their fathers was in the bingo books). “S’why you love me.” As an afterthought, “And call me softie. You’re the only one who’s ever associated a word like _that_ with _me_.”

 

Iruka sighed contentedly as they entered their own room and turned to wrap his arms loosely around Kakashi’s neck. “I love you for more reasons than that.”

 

“I know.” Kakashi leaned in slowly and kissed Iruka long and deeply.

 

Iruka sighed again. “I know the world we live in is sometimes a dark and sad place, but is it wrong to be this happy?”

 

“I don’t think so.” Kakashi slowly inched Iruka’s shirt up over his head and dropped it on the ground.

 

“You’re going to pick that up later.”

 

Kakashi grinned. “I know.”

 

He discarded his own shirt in the same manner and guided Iruka gently down onto the bed. “I love you too.”

 

Iruka leaned up on his elbows, then grinned, “I know too.”

 

Kakashi grinned back and crawled forward over his lover, to stop fractions of an inch away from being nose to nose. Iruka gulped huskily, then sobered and said, “Show me.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes darkened with lust as he answered, “Gladly.”

 

He sat back on his knees and ran his hands slowly down Iruka’s sides to catch his fingers in the edge of his pants. Gathering a small bunch of the fabric, he tugged them off and just regarded his lover for several full minutes, making Iruka blush.

 

Kakashi then leaned forward and kissed Iruka, tangling one hand in his silky hair as the other supported his weight. Iruka pushed himself up farther and wrapped an arm around Kakashi’s shoulder to rest at the nape of his neck. He breathed loudly, clinging desperately to the silver-haired nin.

 

Kakashi made his way slowly down Iruka’s body, which he littered with kisses along the way, to stop at his proud erection, blowing softly on the mushroom shaped tip and causing Iruka’s breath to catch in ragged gasps. He then took just the tip into his mouth, sucking hard and then softly, sensuously swirling his tongue around the mushroom-shaped head. Iruka kept himself still, though he wanted to buck his hips up and looked down at his lover with a pleading look and a repeated whisper of, “Show me. Make love to me.”

 

“Do you trust mu, Ruka?”

 

“Of course. With everything.”

 

Kakashi reached up and unfastened his hitai-ate, leaning over to fasten it around Iruka’s eyes. As he kissed Iruka deeply again, eliciting a throaty moan from him, he slid his hands up and down Iruka’s biceps. “Do you trust me?” he repeated.

 

“With everything.”

 

Kakashi very carefully fashioned a ribbon of chakra and wound it loosely around Iruka’s wrists, pulling them up and over his head to tie to the headboard. Knowing they were loose enough for Iruka to just slip out of, Kakashi whispered, “Just play along and don’t move, kay?”

 

Iruka nodded and Kakashi proceeded to remove the last of his own clothing as Iruka strained his ears to listen. Kakashi knew Iruka expected him to make love to him, to take _him_ , but to Kakashi, who rarely trusted anyone with his heart he could think of no greater show of trust than to give himself to Iruka, so he did just that, preparing himself quickly while Iruka was blindfolded, then sinking himself onto his lover’s hot, engorged flesh. Iruka, expecting something else, gasped in surprise then sighed in pleasure. He wound his hands tighter in the ribbon to have something to hold onto and Kakashi smiled down at him.

 

Though they had done this before, with Kakashi as ‘bottom,’ they were often in the crushing throes of passion—he wanted something different today and took his time, slowly rolling his body back and forth, riding Iruka languidly and sighing softly at every quiet moan escaping his lover’s lips.

 

Kakashi trailed his hands firmly down Iruka’s sides, speeding up only a little and leaning forward on both hands to place soft kisses over Iruka’s face. Their climax built slowly but surely and both began to breath heavier as sweat beaded on their bodies. Iruka clenched his fists more desperately around the ribbon and arched fully into Kakashi’s welcoming heat. Knowing they were close, Kakashi bent to his elbows and engaged his lover in a deeper, wetter kiss that involved lots of tongue, drowned out moans and swallowed breaths. He began to clench his muscles tightly around his chuunin’s length every time he brought hiss hips down and felt Iruka begin to thrust up with keening whines. Finally, finally, with a few more languid rolls of his hips, Kakashi coaxed Iruka’s seed from him and felt the warm of gush of liquid fire melt his insides. As he paused to catch his breath, Iruka slumped backwards, his hair splaying out on the pillow behind him.

 

Groggily teasing his hands out of the ribbon, Iruka chased away his sleepiness by tossing the hitai-ate across the room and sitting up to catch the Copy-nin in a passionate, searing kiss. He cradled the older man in his arms as he turned them over, propping pillows behind Kakashi and whispering as he slid a few calloused fingers over the scar on his left eye, “Watch me, Kashi.”

 

Kakashi slowly opened his sharingan eye and blinked to get used to it, then concentrated on his lover who was lying on his stomach between the Copy-nin’s legs. Iruka reached out one hand and tugged on Kakashi’s erection, firmly wrapping a hand around him as he leaned forward to gently kiss the tip. His hand slowly made its way downward to lovingly caress Kakashi’s balls as he slowly sucked in the rest of his shaft. Kakashi’s pupils blew wide and he gazed with rapt attention down at Iruka who carefully deep-throated the silver-haired nin’s entire length until his nose was pressed right up to the sensitive skin under his navel.

 

Swallowing thickly around the appendage, Iruka pulled back a little and bobbed his head a few times while squeezing the base lightly with his hand. He was gratified with a lusty cry as Kakashi came not a few moments later, sharingan eye still open wide to catch the show.

 

Iruka crawled up to lay beside his lover, who scooped the clover over them and spooned into his side.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I loved you first.” Iruka snorted and shoved Kakashi over.

 

“Did not.”

 

“I said it first.”

 

“Did not!” Iruka pouted indignantly. “You know, for the legendary copy-ni you sure don’t have that good of a memory!”

 

“You just didn’t hear me,” Kakashi grinned.

 

Iruka snorted again and wrapped an arm around his wayward lover. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
